Survivre avant tout
by Kirby-Roxas
Summary: La vie de Penny Grimes vient d'être bouleversée. Le monde s'est éteint et la jeune femme n'a qu'un seul objectif : retrouver sa famille. Pour atteindre son objectif, elle devra survivre...
1. Chapitre 1 : Une mauvaise nouvelle

**Note de l'auteur:**

 **C'est une fanfiction canon, je reprends les événements de la série car je la préfère au comics (désolé pour les fans du comics). Je publie ce premier chapitre pour voir si l'histoire vous plaît ou pas donc je sais pas quand je publierai le deuxième. Et désolé d'avance pour ma façon d'écrire, je sais que c'est pas top et vous allez vous sûrement vous en rendre compte ^^"**

 **PS: Ne soyez pas trop méchant dans les commentaires, je voudrais bien qu'on m'indique ce qui ne va pas. Je modifierai mais malheureusement ce premier tome est déjà terminé donc je pourrais pas faire de grosse modification.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une mauvaise nouvelle**

Ce jour-là j'étais seule dans mon appartement, en congé depuis une semaine car déjà enceinte de 6 mois et demie mois. Pour m'occuper je faisais des corvées non difficiles, puis m'arrêtais pour aller sur internet regarder des robes de mariée car mon mariage allait bientôt arriver. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je décrochais, je reconnus la voix de Lori. Elle avait l'air d'avoir appris une très mauvaise nouvelle :

« Allô ma chérie

\- Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lori ?

\- C'est ton père… me dit-elle en pleurant

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'inquiétai-je

\- Il s'est pris une balle et il est dans le coma

\- Je prends un avion immédiatement…

\- Préviens-moi quand tu atteriras, je passerai te prendre

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure Lori

\- A tout à l'heure Penny »

Je dus m'asseoir, prise de subits vertiges. Mon père, Rick Grimes, était dans le coma. Je n'étais jamais parvenue à imaginer que ça arrive un jour, même si je connaissais les risques d'être officier de police. C'était d'autant plus inenvisageable que je devais me marier à Stan dans six mois, et accoucher dans moins de deux ! Je ne pouvais vivre tout ce bonheur sans avoir mon père auprès de moi... Nous devions annuler notre mariage et attendre que mon père revienne parmi nous... Oui, c'était la seule solution immédiate et raisonnable. Sous la terreur me saisissant, mes idées partaient dans tous les sens à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je m'obligeai à respirer consciemment, lentement, profondément, plusieurs fois. Mais j'éclatai en sanglots, submergée par une nouvelle vague de terreur.

Toute à mon désespoir, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Stan mon fiancé qui se dirigea immédiatement vers moi, s'inquiétant de mon état. Je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé pour mon père, et lui dis que je devais partir le rejoindre. Il insista pour m'accompagner mais je préférai y aller seule. Je préparai mes bagages pendant que Stan s'occupait de commander mon billet. En moins d'une heure, nous étions à l'aéroport, prête à embarquer pour Atlanta. Stan m'enlaça tendrement, sincèrement inquiet pour mon père comme pour mon état.

Arrivée en Géorgie, ma belle-mère m'attendit avec mon petit frère. J'embrassais Lori et étreignais longuement Carl. Tout trois arrivés à l'hôpital de King County, nous découvrions Shane, l'équipier de mon père, au chevet de son meilleur ami inconscient. Mon père semblait dormir paisiblement comme après une grande journée de travail. Mais cette fois-ci, je savais qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, ou du moins pas aujourd'hui. Je m'assis à côté de lui et je lui caressai les cheveux. Carl s'installa près de moi. Il me tint la main et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

La fin de journée arrivant, une infirmière nous demanda de sortir, l'heure des visites étant terminée. On rentra à la maison, Lori me demanda combien de jours j'avais prévu de rester. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment décidé. Carl me supplia de rester une semaine. Il me regarda avec ses petits yeux bleus et me fit plein de câlins, si bien que je finis par accepter. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu ma famille. J'observais mon frère, réalisant qu'il avait encore bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vus. Il changeait trop vite, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à me dépasser. Amusé, il me prévint qu'un jour, il me dépasserait. Et je me défendis en annonçant qu'il devait manger plus de légumes, ce qui le dégoûta sur le champ ! Puis j'appelai Stan pour l'informer que je ne rentrerai que la semaine suivante. Il accepta bien qu'à contrecœur, lui manquant déjà beaucoup. Il allait aussi me manquer, bien entendu. J'aidai Lori à cuisiner et je demandai à mon frère de mettre la table, reprenant nos habitudes naturelles. Lorsque le dîner fut enfin prêt, on se mit tous à table. Shane était invité, mais le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Shane me demanda comment ça se passait mon congé maternité, se languissant visiblement de venir chez moi pour lui faire visiter New York. Je répondis qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu. J'ajoutai aussi qu'il serait invité à mon mariage lorsque mon père serait sorti du coma.

«Tu as décidé de reporter ton mariage finalement ? en conclut-il.

\- Je ne peux pas me marier sans mon père... secouant la tête, réalisant que j'avais pris ma décision.

\- Je te comprends, acquiesçât-il encore. C'est pour quand ? montrant son ventre du menton, finissant sa bouchée.

\- Il ne me reste plus que deux mois et demi... posant ma main sur mon ventre arrondi inconsciemment.

\- Waw, ça file vite ! »

Nous restâmes auprès de mon père chaque jour. Le dernier de la semaine, nous sommes venus avec des glaces.

Le lendemain, je pris l'avion en direction de New York. Stan m'embrassa en rentrant et m'expliqua que nos collègues voulaient avoir des nouvelles de mon père. Mais aucune amélioration n'avait eu lieu. Mon père ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

Je ne parvenais pas à me confier à Stan, mais j'avais peur que notre enfant ne connaisse jamais son grand-père maternel. Je craignais surtout qu'il ne se réveille jamais, et cela me hantait déjà sans répit.

Deux semaines plus tard, nous étions retournés à King County. Lori nous accueillit avec quelques boissons, avant de nous rendre à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait toujours aucune amélioration. Le personnel hospitalier ne semblait pas très optimiste alors je restai un moment seule avec mon père. Doucement, près de son oreille, je lui rappelai qu'il allait devenir bientôt grand-père. Je savais bien qu'il ne m'entendait sans doute pas, mais je voulais lui parler, espérant qu'un son sorte peut être de sa bouche. Mais rien ne se produisit. Tout d'un coup, je me mis à penser qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, même lorsque ce serait la fin du monde. Après tout, je serai moi-même déjà morte lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus de civilisation humaine.

La chambre de notre fille prenait vraiment forme : il y avait des jouets, des peluches, des meubles. Nous avions peint la pièce en rose et avions mis à la porte le prénom de notre fille, Elly.

Mais une nuit, alors que nous regardions la télé, Stan et moi entendions des voitures de police qui passaient trop souvent devant notre immeuble. Il était peut être 23h et nous distinguions un drôle de bruit devant notre porte d'entrée. Stan voulut vérifier. Il s'arma d'un flingue et d'un couteau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de notre appartement, quelque chose sauta sur lui et mordit son cou. Je vis la chose arracher des lambeaux de sa chair, tandis que Stan lui assénait des coups de couteau partout. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il mit un coup au niveau de sa tête que cette chose tomba enfin à terre. Sans plus aucune empathie, je compris que la tête devait être son point faible. Je me précipitai vers Stan et j'essayai de panser sa plaie vainement. Je l'installai sur notre canapé, puis, restant près de lui, je regardai la télé pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Ils disaient que si quelqu'un était mordu il fallait le tuer ou sinon il se transformerait en cette chose ?! Stan me regarda. Je savais bien ce qu'il voulait mais je refusai catégoriquement de le faire. Je le rassurai : on trouverait sûrement un remède.

Au vu des informations de plus en plus effarantes, Stan me demanda de partir de New York au plus vite pour rejoindre ma famille. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner mais il insista encore et encore. Je décidai de rester jusqu'au lendemain et il céda, épuisé.

Durant la nuit son état s'empira Stan avait de plus en plus de fièvre et il était très pâle. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire à part lui mettre une serviette mouillée sur le front. Le jour venu, je préparai mes affaires, je pris le plus de nourriture possible, son flingue, un couteau et mon arc de compétition. Je pris aussi les clés de mon appartement et de ma voiture. Stan fit encore l'effort de descendre avec moi jusqu'au garage. Avant que je ne parte, il me supplia de le tuer ne voulant pas devenir une de ces choses :

« Non Stan, je ne peux pas. Je suis incapable de le faire ! Pleurai-je.

\- Si, je sais que tu peux le faire Chérie. Fais-le pour moi. Je t'en supplie, me fixant, ses mains brulantes autour de mon visage en larmes.

\- Stan… Je vais faire comment sans toi ?!

\- Je sais que tu y arriveras, tu es forte...

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, prends soin de notre fille »

J'embrassai Stan pour la dernière fois. Puis je pris son arme et la dirigeai vers lui. Je tirai sans regarder, puis son corps tomba tandis que du sang jaillit de sa tête. La détonation se répercuta dans un écho assourdissant contre les murs du parking souterrain.

Je pleurai en montant dans la voiture où je me barricadai avant de mettre le contact, roulant vers la sortie, tandis que ces choses s'approchaient, arrivant de partout. Sortie de la ville qui ne dormait jamais, j'arrêtais ma voiture à un endroit sûr. Je pleurais, pleurais à ne plus en respirer. J'avais perdu en très peu de temps ma moitié, le père de ma fille. J'ignorais si j'allais vraiment m'en sortir sans lui, je savais que ma vie avait basculé et il fallait que je sois forte. Pour Stan, pour ma fille et pour retrouver ma famille.

Mon but maintenant était de survivre pour retrouver les Grimes, je savais que ce voyage serait long, mais je les retrouverais.

A n'importe quel prix.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La descente aux enfers

**Inutile de me dire que ça va trop vite et que vous trouvez ça dommage... Je le sais ! Le problème c'est que ça fait un moment que Survivre avant tout est terminé, j'ai beau relire ce chapitre ou les autres je n'arrive pas à décrire plus. Les idées ne me viennent pas parce que dans ma tête c'est terminé et je vois pas ce que je peux rajouter d'autres. Donc s'il vous plaît arrêtez de me le dire T-T  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La descente aux enfers**

Un mois était déjà passé depuis que tout avait dérivé. Ma voiture était tombée en panne malgré que je siphonnai l'essence des autres véhicules abandonnés. Mon ventre ressemblait à un ballon de basket. Je savais bien qu'elle allait bientôt naître. Il arriva que je sentais qu'elle me donnait de faibles coups, parfois je ne la sentais même plus bouger. Si bien que dans ces moment-là, je croyais même qu'elle était morte... mais le lendemain elle me redonnait de nouveaux coups.

Malgré les provisions que j'avais pu trouver, j'étais très faible et je me nourrissais très mal. Ce qui était mauvais pour ma fille. Il m'arrivait d'aller dans des magasins ou des pharmacies pour voler de rares conserves ou des flacons encore valables. Même si je n'appelais déjà plus du vol. Dans la plupart de ces magasins il n'y avait personne ou alors il y avait ces choses que j'avais finalement appelés zombies car ils me faisaient vraiment penser aux morts-vivants qu'il y avait dans mes jeux vidéo post-apocalyptiques.

Quand je n'avais plus de nourriture et qu'il n'y avait pas de ville à proximité, je fis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais envisagé faire un jour : chasser. Au début, ce fut bien difficile surtout que je n'avais pas l'habitude, mais avec de la patience et du temps, je parvenais à attraper des écureuils et des lapins à l'aide de mon arc. J'avais appris à manier l'arc lorsque je faisais mes études vétérinaires. J'avais arrêté l'équitation car les études étaient longues et difficiles. Mais j'avais voulu faire une autre activité et ce fut le tir à l'arc. A la fin de mes études, mon père m'avait offert un bel arc de compétition pour me féliciter d'avoir réussi à devenir vétérinaire. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je m'en servirai pour chasser et encore moins pour tuer des zombies.

Une nuit, une horde de ces cannibales m'attaquèrent, ils devaient être à peu près une dizaine. Je résistai le plus possible mais je savai bien que j'étais très faible, et craignai qu'ils me dévorent. Je réussissai à en tuer beaucoup. Cependant l'un d'entre eux faillit me tuer quand j'éliminais un cannibale. Il allait arracher la chair de mon cou lorsque j'entendis enfin des coups de feu. Quelqu'un tua la chose qui allait me tomber dessus, puis je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je trouvai un homme qui avait veillé sur moi.

« Hum… qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Commençant à me lever

\- N'ayez crainte, vous êtes en sécurité. (Il me recoucha sur le lit). Je suis le docteur de cette communauté, Wesley John.

\- Ah une communauté et un docteur….

\- Vous êtes fatiguée, vous devriez vous reposer »

Le docteur me laissa seule dans ma chambre et je me rendormis en très peu de temps. Pendant 3 jours entiers.

Après ces 3 jours de sommeil, le docteur me présenta au groupe. Tous étaient survivants. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Ils avaient tous perdu des êtres qui leur étaient chers.

Puis il y eut cet homme qui vint vers moi et me dit qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je le remerciai. Il s'appelait Ryley. Et le docteur me confirma qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps : Elly allait bientôt naître.

Plus les jours passèrent plus mes contractions étaient fortes, jusqu'au jour où j'accouchai enfin. Je m'étais évanouie sous la douleur. A mon réveil, Wesley m'annonça qu'Elly n'avait pas survécu. Elle était trop faible et il n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour la sauver. Je glissai dès lors rapidement vers la dépression, ayant perdu mon âme.

Tous les jours, Ryley me rendait visite dans mon camping-car, j'avais deviné depuis le début qu'il m'aimait bien mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Il m'embrassait au début sur la joue, puis ce fut sur la bouche. Je me laissais faire, parce que je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Il arriva parfois qu'on eut des relations sexuelles, mais cela ne me faisait rien. J'étais comme une coquille vide. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Des fois, je sortis pour chasser avec Ryley et j'oubliai alors pendant ces sorties la mort de Stan et d'Elly. Il m'apprit à me perfectionner, à suivre un gibier même en mouvement, comme marcher sans faire de bruit.

Notre relation se termina lorsqu'il tua le chef du groupe et qu'il devint le légitime chef. Il avait éliminé le chef car il n'aimait pas celui-ci et les décisions qu'il prenait pour le groupe ne lui convenaient pas. J'essayai de l'éviter car je ne voulais pas qu'un meurtrier me touche. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de m'approcher mais je le menaçai de le tuer. J'avais enfin repris ma vie en main, mais je n'étais pas redevenue la même personne pour autant. Je pensai même ne jamais le redevenir un jour.

Depuis que Ryley était devenu le chef, les gens étaient devenus tristes, il n'y avait plus une once de joie en eux, ni même d'espoir. Même les enfants ne parvenaient plus à jouer. Il représentait la terreur, il effrayait tout le monde car tous ceux qui tentaient de s'échapper se faisaient torturer ou tuer, juste pour l'exemple. Parfois les femmes et les enfants se faisaient violer par les hommes de Ryley. Cet homme était un véritable tyran ! J'ai voulu le tuer mais je gardai le code moral de mon père. Je me disai que j'étais la fille d'un officier de police et que je ne devais pas devenir une criminelle même si c'était presque la fin de l'humanité, et qu'il n'y avait plus de lois, ni de morale. Je voulais quand même conserver ma propre humanité. Alors je tentai plusieurs fois de m'enfuir. Mais les hommes de Ryley me rattrapèrent, autant de fois. Si bien qu'il doubla la sécurité pour que personne ne puisse plus sortir. Il n'y avait aucune issue, nous étions prisonniers dans notre propre camp, comme si nous étions pris dans notre propre piège.

Une nuit, on fut attaqués par une horde de zombies. Tout le monde était en panique, il y eut des tirs de partout, des gens furent tués soit par balles soit par morsures des zombies. Ce ne fût surtout que le moment propice pour m'enfuir.

Je pris le plus de vivres possibles et, bien sûr mon arc. Je courus jusqu'à la route où il y avait énormément de voitures. Heureusement, j'en trouvai une qui fonctionnait. J'en profitai donc pour partir le plus loin possible de ce camp. Sans regret.

Je roulai jusqu'à Atlanta, j'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait peut-être un camp. Mais lorsque j'arrivai à cette ville, elle était totalement déserte. Elle n'était habitée que par des zombies et je décidai de déguerpir de là.

Sur mon chemin, j'avais croisé un vieux camp abandonné, il y avait quelques provisions mais ce qui me marqua le plus était le message laissé sur une belle voiture rouge : « Morgan ne va pas au CDC, cet endroit n'est pas sûr. Rick ».

Je repris de l'espoir, convaincue que mon père avait écrit ce message. Même s'il ne m'était pas destiné, je savais qu'il était toujours en vie et que Carl et Lori étaient peut être avec lui. Je devais les retrouver quoiqu'il en coûte. Je pris l'autoroute en espérant les retrouver là-bas mais il n'y avait que des voitures abandonnées, et je pus faire le plein avant de partir.

Quelques semaines étaient passées, je ne les avais toujours pas retrouvés mais je ne perdis pas espoir. Le pneu de ma voiture éclata, je continuais à pied en étant sur mes gardes. Je vis un peu plus loin dans la forêt un zombie, je m'approchai discrètement de celui-ci et je l'éliminai. Je découpais ses boyaux et je les mis en guise de collier, je découpai ses mains pour les attacher à ma ceinture, je mis son sang sur tout mon corps pour masquer ainsi mon odeur comme m'avais appris Ryley. Grâce à celui-ci j'avais appris que cette technique permettait de cacher son odeur et d'éviter de se faire repérer par les cadavres. Je passai donc devant plusieurs groupes de zombies, aucun d'eux ne m'avaient remarquée.

Lorsqu'il pleuvait je me réfugiai dans une voiture ou alors sous un pont pour garder mon camouflage, j'essayai d'éviter des groupes de survivants, je ne voulais pas revivre la même chose que dans mon ancien groupe.


	3. Chapter 3 : Retrouvailles

**Comme je l'ai dit avant, cette fanfiction est une fanfiction canon. C'est normal si je reprends la série, aussi j'ai oublié d'indiquer que c'est basé sur le couple Daryl/OC. Vous allez dire : encore ! C'est vrai que la plupart des fanfiction sur TWD sont basées soit sur le couple Daryl/OC ou Daryl avec un personnage de TWD, ça peut-être aussi bien Beth (les gens adorent ce couple), voir Carol ou alors pour ceux qui adorent les couples gays : Daryl/Rick ou d'autres couples. Aussi il y aura d'autres couples mais vous les verrez par la suite.**

 **Et Étant donné que je peux pas rajouter un autre genre, on peut mettre que deux genres. J'ai préféré mettre les genres drame et famille, j'aurais voulu mettre aussi romance mais c'était pas possible .**

 **Sinon, bonne lecture à tous =)**

 **P.S. : Je sais que je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des avis. Ce serait vraiment sympa ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles**

Cela faisait déjà un mois que j'avais quitté mon ancien groupe et que j'errai dans une forêt. Je ne dormai presque plus la nuit car j'étais très souvent réveillée par un petit groupe de zombies. J'avais remarqué qu'il y en avait de plus en plus qui étaient présents dans la forêt. Mais j'avais des choses plus importantes à régler : je devais retrouver ma famille et je savais que chaque jour me rapprochais un peu plus d'eux.

Un matin, je partis chasser et par chance je croisai un cerf. C'était le gibier parfait pour me nourrir durant plusieurs jours, en plus je commençai à en avoir assez de ne manger que des écureuils et des lapins. Je tirai deux flèches sur l'animal mais celui-ci se mit à détaler. Je suivis donc les traces de sang qu'il avait laissé jusqu'à ce que la bête tombe enfin à terre. Je retirai mes flèches sur l'animal et m'aperçus qu'il y avait un groupe de survivants qui m'observait. Je braquai mon arc sur eux et ils en firent de même. Un des hommes avait une arbalète et me demanda :

« Qui es-tu ?! »

Je ne prêtai aucune attention à sa question et je continuai d'observer chaque survivant jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard d'une femme que je connaissais très bien : Lori. Dans un élan, je lui sautai au cou. Elle ne cessait pas de me répéter « Oh, mon dieu ! Tu es vivante ! ». Elle voulut pleurer mais elle s'en empêcha.

Le type à l'arbalète commença à s'impatienter et demanda au groupe s'ils devaient continuer les recherches ou s'ils devaient rentrer et continuer plus tard. Le groupe préféra rentrer et continuer le lendemain. En cours de route, je demandai à ma belle-mère ce qu'ils recherchaient. Elle m'expliqua qu'ils recherchaient un membre de leur groupe qui s'était réfugié dans la forêt pour échapper à une horde. C'était une petite fille qui devait avoir 12 ans comme mon frère et qui s'appelait Sophia.

Une femme aux cheveux très courts et gris me tendit une photo et me montra à quoi ressemblait sa petite fille.

Il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de marche à faire avant de rentrer au « campement ». Selon le chasseur, il nous restait plus qu'une centaine de mètres à vol d'oiseau. Une femme blonde ronchonnait dans son coin. D'ailleurs elle commençait un peu à s'écarter du groupe. Comme elle était encore dans mon champ de vision, je n'y prêtai pas beaucoup d'attention. On s'arrêta lorsqu'on entendit cette femme crier, elle devait sûrement se faire attaquer par un zombie. On courût en direction des cris pour aller la secourir. Une cavalière arriva et sauva la femme qui se prénommait Andrea.

La cavalière demanda à Lori de monter sur son cheval car mon frère s'était pris une balle et mon père avait besoin d'elle. Je voulais moi aussi les accompagner mais je ne pouvais pas car il n'y avait qu'un cheval pour deux personnes. Tout de même, la cavalière nous indiqua que sa ferme était à 3 km d'ici et ajouta que la boîte aux lettres portait le nom de Greene.

On rejoignit le restant du groupe sur l'autoroute. Ils expliquèrent à un vieil homme que Carl avait été blessé par balle et Lori était partie avec cette femme. Puis le vieil homme me regarda et demanda aux autres membres du groupe qui j'étais :

« Cette femme connait Lori mais j'ignore qui elle est, répondit le jeune asiatique

\- Je m'appelle Penny Grimes, dis-je en souriant, je suis la fille de Rick. Et Lori est ma belle-mère.

\- Ah ? S'étonna le vieil homme »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi me dire face à cette nouvelle. L'un des membres du groupe lui expliqua que la cavalière nous avait proposé de venir dans sa ferme. La femme aux cheveux gris ne voulait pas partir car elle voulait encore attendre le retour de sa petite fille.

Ils proposaient que deux membres du groupe partent rejoindre les autres tandis que ceux qui restaient, attendraient Sophia. L'asiatique devait raccompagner aussi un homme qui s'était blessé.

Je leur demandai si je pouvais examiner le blessé, T-Dog. Le vieil homme fut d'accord mais il voulut savoir si je n'étais pas médecin :

« Je suis en quelque sorte un médecin

\- Comment ça ?

\- En général, je soigne plutôt des animaux vu que je suis vétérinaire

\- Allez-y si vous pouvez essayer de faire quelque chose se serait sympa pour lui »

Je rejoignis le blessé et observai son bras. Ses veines étaient violettes, il fallait vraiment le soigner au plus vite. Je le rassurai en lui indiquant que je n'étais pas obligée de lui amputer le bras car l'infection ne s'était pas propagée dans tout le corps. Le chasseur me donna les médicaments nécessaires pour le soigner mais il fallait que je recouse sa blessure. Mais je n'avais plus beaucoup de fil.

Je ne pus recoudre qu'une partie de la blessure. Dans la nuit, l'asiatique et le blessé partirent en direction de la ferme tandis que nous restions ici. D'ailleurs la mère pleurait et cela me faisait beaucoup de peine, je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. Je sortis donc de la caravane pour essayer de retrouver la petite fille mais je ne la trouvai pas. J'entendis des voix mais ce n'était que le chasseur, accompagné d'Andrea. Je les rejoignis pour essayer de chercher Sophia avec eux.

« J'étais plus jeune qu'la gamine quand je me suis perdu. Neuf jours à bouffer des baies et à m'torcher le cul avec du sumac vénéneux. J'suis rentré et j'ai mangé un sandwich. Il y a pire, sauf que mon derrière m'démangeait grave »

Andrea et moi ricanions face à cette histoire, Andrea pensait que c'était quand même une histoire horrible mais pour moi elle était hilarante. Peut-être qu'il y avait pire mais je ne pensais pas comme lui. Même si c'était vrai qu'on la recherchait, elle devait survivre face à des zombies tandis que le chasseur n'avait pas de morts vivants qui voulaient le tuer.

Plus tard, on trouva une tente abandonnée. On remarqua aussi qu'il y avait du mouvement sur un des arbres proches : c'était l'une de ces choses qui était restée pendue à une des branches. Andrea ne se sentit pas bien en l'apercevant, en plus le chasseur en rajoutait pour la faire vomir. Il voulait se venger parce qu'elle avait rigolé à son histoire, par contre il disait qu'il trouverait autre chose pour moi. On repartit en sens inverse pour retourner au campement, on n'avait pas réussi à la retrouver Sophia.

Le lendemain, on regagna à la ferme. Lorsque j'aperçus mon père, je sortis très vite de la voiture pour aller le rejoindre. Il me prit dans ses bras et il se mit à pleurer sans plus de retenue.

« Je croyais que tu étais morte.

\- Je sais… Et comment va mon frère ?

\- T'inquiètes pas, il va bien. C'est grâce à ce vétérinaire, Hershel, et à Shane qu'il a été sauvé »

Je remerciai donc le vieux vétérinaire et je pris dans mes bras Shane.

Sitôt arrivés, on enterra Otis. Il avait accompagné Shane pour trouver le matériel nécessaire pour faire l'opération de Carl.

Durant la journée, on décida d'établir un nouveau plan pour rechercher davantage Sophia. Mon père et Shane voulaient y participer mais ils ne le pouvaient, l'un étant blessé et l'autre trop faible d'avoir donné son sang pour sauver Carl.

Le chasseur et moi proposions d'essayer de la retrouver. On partit donc chacun de notre côté car il préféra être seul tel un loup solitaire.

Malgré que je suivai les traces laissées par Sophia, je ne réussissai pas à la retrouver. Tout ce que je trouvais était des rôdeurs. Pendant le chemin de retour, je croisai celui du chasseur, d'ailleurs celui-ci accepta que je reste avec lui. En même temps je lui demandai comment il s'appelait, il me répondit qu'il se nommait Daryl Dixon. Ce dernier avait une fleur à la main et ne voulut pas me dire à qui elle était destinée, je devinai qu'il l'offrirait à Carol.

On se sépara et je l'observai encore un moment, le voyant rejoindre la caravane de Carol. Puis je rentrai dans la maison d'Hershel pour rejoindre mon petit frère. Il dormait paisiblement. Mon père était assoupi sur une chaise. Carl se réveilla et esquissa un sourire en me voyant, je lui fis un baiser sur le front et lui caressai les cheveux. Il se mit à me déclarer qu'il avait persisté à toujours penser que j'étais encore vivante. Avant l'épidémie, je lui avais promis que je reviendrais et j'étais parvenue à tenir ma promesse. Puis je restai auprès de lui jusqu'à qu'il se rendorme.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Continuer les recherches

**Chapitre 4 : Continuer les recherches**

Durant la journée, les recherches continuèrent mais cette fois-ci mon père et Shane y participèrent. Il y avait aussi Andrea et T-Dog qui aidèrent. Bien sûr Daryl et moi acceptions de participer mais le chasseur encore une fois préféra être seul et je respectai son choix. On avait organisé la zone pour que chacun ait un périmètre de recherche et tenter de la retrouver plus facilement.

Je fis donc mes recherches à cheval. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond car je revenais souvent au point de départ. Un moment donné mon cheval se mit à paniquer et à reculer : il avait certainement senti un rôdeur trop proche avant que j'entende des buissons frémir. Je descendis de selle et je l'attachai à un arbre. Je m'approchai lentement des buissons puis un renard en jaillit. L'animal me regarda et détala. Mais c'est lorsque je me retournai qu'un autre rôdeur m'attaqua par surprise. Je lui enfonçai mon couteau dans le crâne qui l'acheva. Je rejoignis mon cheval qui était maintenant calme et je continuai mes recherches.

Il n'y avait rien, même pas un indice, malgré que j'aie fouillé tout le périmètre. Je repris le chemin du retour puis j'aperçus un cheval qui galopait sans cavalier, je réalisai que c'était celui de Daryl.

Je partis donc à sa recherche, et retournai donc en sens inverse pour me diriger vers la zone dédiée au chasseur.

Je suivis ses traces qui se terminèrent vers un ravin. J'avançai au pas le long du fossé mais je ne l'apercevai pas. Puis je vis une main se saisir du sol, je descendis de cheval et m'en approchai précipitemment. C'était Daryl qui montait avec peine. Je l'aidai à remonter. Blessé, je lui proposai de rentrer avec moi mais ce dernier préféra rentrer seul.

« T'es complètement fou ! Tu tiens à peine debout et tu préfères quand même rentrer seul ?! M'exclamai-je

\- Fous-moi la paix ! J'ai pas besoin d'ton aide !

\- Putain, mais t'es vraiment trop con ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !

\- J't'ai dit quoi ?! Fous-moi la paix, pétasse ! »

Je montai, vexée, sur mon cheval :

« T'as vraiment de la chance que tu sois blessé sinon je t'aurais foutu un coup de poing dans ta gueule ! »

Je partis en furie laissant ce pauvre con, derrière. En fin d'après-midi, j'aidai à mettre la table pour le dîner du soir. On s'arrêta lorsqu'on entendit un coup de feu.

Andrea avait tiré sur le chasseur mais elle l'avait juste effleuré. Je culpabilisai de ne pas avoir insisté davantage pour le ramener ici car il aurait pu se faire tuer à cause de moi.

Hershel me demanda si je voulais m'occuper de lui pour recoudre sa blessure. Je pensais que c'était le moins que je pouvais faire. Lorsque j'entrai, Daryl était encore un peu dans les vapes mais il n'était plus inconscient. Mon père arriva juste après moi, il demanda au chasseur où il avait trouvé la poupée tandis que je recousais sa blessure. Il lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails du lieu. Il ajouta que la jument s'était mise à paniquer lorsqu'ils avaient croisé un serpent. Mais il ne mentionna rien de notre dispute.

Le soir, on dîna tous ensemble. J'étais sur la petite table avec les jeunes : il y avait Beth, 16 ans et son copain, Maggie 22 ans et Glenn qui devait avoir 24 ans. J'étais donc la plus vieille avec mes 26 ans. L'ambiance était plutôt silencieuse personne ne parlait, je ne pouvais pas supporter ce silence mais le problème c'est que je n'avais pas vraiment de sujet de conversation à débattre. Glenn demanda à la table voisine si quelqu'un savait jouer de la guitare, personne ne savait jouer seul Otis qui n'était plus parmi nous.

On continua à manger dans un silence de mort, uniquement rythmé par nos bruits de couverts. Durant le repas je m'apercevai que Maggie et Glenn s'échangeaient un bout de papier sous la table, d'ailleurs ils arrêtèrent de se l'échanger dès qu'ils remarquèrent que je leur prêtai attention. Je leur fis un petit sourire au coin pour montrer que je les avais surpris. Tous deux se mirent à rougir puis ils continuèrent leur repas.

Lorsqu'on avait fini de manger, Carol apporta le repas à Daryl. Elle m'avait proposé de venir avec elle mais j'avais refusé car je m'en voulais encore et je ne savais pas son sentiment à mon encontre. Pour cette nuit, je dormis sur un fauteuil à côté du lit où dormait mon frère.

Les jours suivants, Carl allait beaucoup mieux, il aida même sa mère à nourrir les poules. Ensuite il m'aida à brosser les chevaux et à les nourrir. Il me demanda si un jour je pouvais lui apprendre à monter. J'acceptai mais je lui indiquai qu'il devait d'abord demander l'autorisation à mon père et à Lori.

Shane et mon père organisèrent un entraînement de tir, mon frère voulut y participer mais Lori n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Mon père essaya de la convaincre pour qu'elle accepte et celle-ci finit par céder. Mon père me demanda de venir mais je lui expliquai que je savais déjà tirer avec une arme à feu. En effet, avant l'épidémie, Shane m'avait appris et mon père ne semblait pas au courant. Aussi, j'étais déjà adulte lorsqu'il m'avait appris et je n'avais plus besoin de la permission de mon père. D'ailleurs Shane approuva et il ajouta que ce n'était même pas la peine que je vienne, je savais déjà très bien tirer. Mon père accepta donc que je reste à la ferme.

Je partis rendre visite au chasseur qui, à ma plus grande surprise, lisait un livre.

« Je m'en veux tellement, à cause de moi t'aurais pu y passer. Je pense que j'aurais dû plus insister ou peut-être que je devais t'assommer pour te ramener ici »

Mais il ne répondit rien et j'allais m'apprêter à partir qu'il me dit :

« J'suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi, tu voulais juste m'aider et moi j'ai réagi comm'un connard »

En guise de réponse je lui fis un sourire puis je partis pour chasser en même temps je cherchais Sophia.

Ils rentrèrent pour le dîner. Dale faisait cuire de la viande. Je remarquai que Lori avait des nausées mais je n'y prêtai pas beaucoup d'attention.

J'appris plus tard dans la journée que Lori était enceinte. C'était lorsque Maggie s'énerva contre ma belle-mère et qu'elle lança des pilules par terre que je devinai mais je l'appris vraiment lorsque j'écoutai la conversation de Glenn et de Lori. D'ailleurs je la rejoignis dans sa tente après qu'il ait fini de parler avec elle :

« Je sais bien que ça ne me regarde pas, mais tu devrais écouter ce que t'a dit Glenn. Il faut que t'en parles à mon père pour faire votre choix ensemble

\- Je sais mais tu connais ton père. Il voudrait qu'on garde le bébé alors qu'il va grandir dans ce monde horrible et il ne connaîtra que la peur. Ses cris pourraient attirer des rôdeurs ou l'accouchement pourrait mal se passer, comme pour toi. D'ailleurs, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour ton bébé mais si tu es revenue les mains vides. Cela veut dire que ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Ouais… Et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler »

Je laissais donc ma belle-mère seule faire son choix. Après tout elle avait raison, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

Le lendemain, Glenn nous annonça que la grange était remplie de rôdeurs. On le regarda tous avec effroi. A la grange, on constata qu'il y avait effectivement des rôdeurs, on ne savait pas si on devait tous les tuer ou si on devait partir sachant qu'on abandonnerait Sophia ici.

Mon père voulait en parler à Hershel mais Dale nous indiqua que le vieux vétérinaire les prenait toujours pour des humains. Mais Dale allait quand même essayer de le raisonner. On regagna la ferme comme si de rien n'était.

Je me dirigeai vers l'écurie et je m'occupai d'un cheval, je voulais encore chercher la petite fille car je sentai qu'elle n'était pas loin et que je la retrouverais. J'entendis le chasseur arriver pour seller son cheval, accompagné de Carol qui essayait de le persuader pour qu'il se repose encore un peu car il n'était pas vraiment rétabli. Même elle lui indiqua qu'elle ignorait si on la retrouverait un jour. Daryl balança la selle par terre mais il se fit mal, Carol vint le voir et lui demanda s'il allait bien, mais le chasseur l'agressa en l'insultant et il partit en furie. Je ne savais pas si je devai continuer à la chercher, si Carol n'était pas sûre qu'on la retrouve et qu'elle préfère qu'on abandonne, autant que j'arrête les recherches. Je retirai tout sur mon cheval et je partis de l'écurie. Je me dirigeai vers Daryl et il commença à m'agresser à mon tour :

« Pourquoi tu m'suis comme un chien ?!

\- T'es vraiment un connard ! Moi qui croyais que t'étais un type bien mais je me suis trompée sur ton compte. T'avais pas besoin de t'énerver après Carol, surtout qu'elle est sympa avec toi, elle te prête de l'attention mais toi tu l'envoies chier comme une merde !

\- Putain mais d'quoi tu t'mêles ! Franchement j'vais t'dire j'ai l'impression que t'es experte pour faire chier les gens ! En gros, t'es une putain d'emmerdeuse !

\- Au lieu de m'insulter et de continuer à faire ton salaud ! Tu devrais plutôt t'excuser auprès d'elle

\- Pff… »

Il s'éloigna encore plus énervé qu'il était déjà mais je savais bien qu'il allait quand même s'excuser car au fond c'était un type bien.

Mon père et Hershel n'étaient pas revenus, Shane voulait en profiter pour éliminer tous les rôdeurs.

Il demanda à ceux qui voulaient participer de le suivre, j'en faisais partie. Il nous donna à chacun une arme.

T-Dog aperçut mon père et Hershel qui s'approchaient et tenaient des rôdeurs. On se dirigea vers la grange.

Shane commençait à péter un câble et prouva au vieux vétérinaire que ces choses n'étaient plus humaines, il tira plusieurs balles sur la poitrine du rôdeur que tenait Hershel puis il élimina le mort vivant en lui tirant dans la tête.

Il ouvrit la grange laissant sortir tous les rôdeurs qui y étaient enfermés. On élimina un par un tous ces monstres. Les corps étaient dispersés un peu partout. On pensait qu'on les avait tous tués mais une dernière petite silhouette sortit de la grange, une petite fille qui devait avoir l'âge de mon frère.

C'était Sophia, devenue l'un d'eux. On ne réagissait pas, on ne savait pas si on devait l'éliminer comme les autres. Carol se mit à courir pour venir la rejoindre mais Daryl l'en empêcha et la prit dans ses bras. Ce fût mon père qui décida de la tuer. Carol partit juste après tandis que Beth ne cessait pas de pleurer. Elle s'approcha du corps de sa mère et répétait « _maman_ » mais dès lors qu'elle déplaça un corps qui était sur celui de sa mère, celle-ci l'attaqua, on éloigna Beth de sa mère et Andrea acheva la créature avec une faux.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un monde sans fin

**Chapitre 5 : Un monde sans fin**

On décida d'empiler les corps pour ensuite les ramener à l'écart de la ferme pour les brûler. Par contre on enterrait ceux qu'on aimait. Carol ne vint pas à l'enterrement de sa fille.

J'aidai T-Dog et Andrea à porter les cadavres jusqu'au pick-up pour les mener au bucher. On récupéra des branches d'arbres pour alimenter le feu, on prit de l'essence puis on brûla les corps à la fin de la journée.

Mon père et Glenn étaient partis chercher Hershel mais ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Ma belle-mère avait disparu, elle était partie retrouver mon père. Shane prit la voiture et partit la retrouver.

Je rejoignis mon frère qui pleurnichait en apprenant que sa mère avait disparu, j'essayai de le rassurer comme je pouvais. Je lui disais que Shane était parti la rejoindre et qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, puis je changeai de sujet en parlant des moments qu'on avait passé ensemble.

Shane réussit à ramener Lori mais il avait été obligé de lui mentir en avançant que mon père était rentré avec les autres, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas suivi. En plus, il annonça qu'il était obligé de la ramener pour s'assurer qu'elle et le bébé aillent bien. Carl et les autres n'étaient pas au courant.

Ils rentrèrent enfin mais le lendemain, ils étaient accompagnés d'un autre type qui était blessé à la jambe. On rentra tous dans la maison pour se réunir. Ils l'avaient ramené car il se vidait de son sang et ses potes l'avaient abandonné mais c'était quand même risqué de le garder avec nous. On ignorait si son groupe allait venir pour nous attaquer ou pas.

Shane et mon père partirent et l'emmenèrent à plusieurs kilomètres dans le but de l'abandonner. Durant leur absence, Beth était déprimée, elle était vraiment marquée par la mort de sa mère même si elle était déjà morte avant ça. Elle avait tenté de se suicider mais heureusement elle n'y parvint pas. Les deux sœurs se disputèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

A la fin de la journée, les deux policiers rentrèrent en ramenant Randall alors qu'il ne devait plus revenir ici.

Dans la matinée, il fût interrogé par Daryl. Lorsqu'il avait fini avec lui, il nous déclara le verdict : ils étaient une trentaine d'hommes, ils avaient des armes puissantes. Il ajoutait qu'ils tueraient tous les hommes de notre groupe et qu'ils violeraient les femmes. Mon père voulut en finir avec lui mais Dale le rejoint pour l'en dissuader.

On partit tous vaquer à nos occupations. Pour ma part je partis chasser dans les bois et j'essayai de ne pas croiser le chemin du chasseur. Je ne chassai rien, j'avais plus envie de marcher et si bien sûr il m'advenait de croiser le chemin d'un rôdeur, je l'abattai.

Je fus surprise de croiser mon frère. J'ignorai ce qu'il faisait dans les bois mais c'était trop risqué pour lui. Ce qui me frappait le plus c'est qu'il tenait un flingue :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Frangin ?

\- Je…

\- Me dis pas que tu voulais tirer sur un rôdeur avec cette arme, tu te rends compte que c'est dangereux

\- Oui je sais mais s'il te plaît Penny dis rien à Papa et Maman

\- Ok je ne dirai rien, à condition que tu me dises à qui appartient cette arme.

\- C'est le flingue de Daryl, il était dans sa moto

\- Sérieusement !? Franchement, chapeau Frangin pour voler l'arme du chasseur ! Allez viens on rentre avant que les parents s'inquiètent.

\- Ok »

Je rentrai avec mon frère en direction de la ferme, il me tenait la main comme lorsqu'il était petit. On se retrouva tous dans la maison et les parents ne voulaient pas que Carl y assiste. Lorsqu'il monta à l'étage, on commença « le débat ». On devait choisir si on épargnait la vie de Randall ou si on devait en finir avec lui. Tout le monde voulait le tuer excepté de Dale qui disait qu'on n'aurait plus d'humanité si on faisait ça. Personne n'était d'accord avec lui. On préféra qu'il meure pour avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Cette nuit-là, ils l'emmenèrent dans la grange pour l'exécuter mais ils ne le firent pas car Carl les avait suivis et mon père ne voulait pas qu'il voit la scène.

D'un coup on entendit des cris et on se précipita. Dale s'était fait attaquer par un rôdeur, il avait le ventre ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir ses boyaux. Mon père demanda que quelqu'un appelle le vieux vétérinaire et il me demanda de faire quelque chose. Malheureusement je ne pouvais plus rien faire car il perdait trop de sang. Si on le déplaçait il mourrait sur le coup. Une telle ouverture était fatale à coup sûr. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire était d'abréger ses souffrances.

Mon père voulut le faire mais ce fût Daryl qui fut le moins hésitant. On enterra son corps avec les autres, et on fit chacun notre discours en son honneur. L'hiver allait bientôt arriver, Hershel nous invita à dormir dans sa maison. Il faisait maintenant trop froid pour dormir dehors dans les tentes. On emmena toutes nos affaires à l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression qu'on déménageait tellement il y avait d'affaires et de boulot à faire.

Dans l'après-midi, T-Dog arriva en courant, il nous prévint que le prisonnier s'était échappé. Il n'était plus dans la petite cabane où il était enfermé. D'un coup Shane sortit de nulle part et déclara qu'il s'était échappé et que le gamin l'avait frappé.

Mon père ordonna à Hershel et T-Dog de nous faire rentrer à la maison tandis que les autres hommes partaient à la recherche du fugitif. On rentra tous à la maison en prenant soin de bien tout verrouiller.

Dans la nuit, on aperçut au loin un troupeau de rôdeurs. Le plus grand qu'on ait jamais vu. En plus, mon frère était introuvable, il n'était pas dans la maison. J'espérais tout comme Lori qu'il était avec mon père. Mais avant de régler ce problème, on devait déjà s'occuper des rôdeurs. Hershel voulait rester dans sa ferme jusqu'à la fin, on ne pouvait pas lui interdire.

On prit des véhicules pour essayer de les attirer et de les tuer. Maggie et Glenn me proposèrent de venir dans leur véhicule pour que je puisse les aider, j'acceptai volontiers et j'aidai Glenn à éliminer les rôdeurs mais cette fois-ci avec mon flingue. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et on dépensait plus de munitions qu'on en tuait. On remarqua que l'un des véhicules partit d'ici, on voulut les suivre mais il y en avait trop. On devait abandonner la ferme ce qui fût difficile pour Maggie mais c'était le seul moyen qu'on avait. On partit donc vite d'ici et on se dirigea vers l'autoroute.

Il y avait tout le monde sur l'autoroute mais on eût quand même des pertes, notamment Shane et Andrea dont on ignorait si elle était encore en vie ou pas.

On alla vers l'Est en essayant d'éviter les grandes routes. Au bout d'une heure, on fût obligés de s'arrêter car l'une des voitures était dans le rouge et elle risquait de tomber en panne.

On réfléchissait à ce qu'on pouvait faire mais il fallait qu'on avance car il y avait des rôdeurs de partout et mon père insistait pour qu'on passe la nuit ici. Il voulait qu'on trouve un lieu sûr où on pourrait vivre. Puis on mentionna Randall qui d'après Daryl, celui-ci était devenu un rôdeur alors qu'il ne s'était pas fait mordre. Face à cette information, mon père nous annonça qu'on était tous infectés et lorsqu'on mourrait pour n'importe quelle raison on devenait un rôdeur.

Durant la nuit, on entendit un bruit ce qui ne nous rassura pas du tout. On voulait partir car on craignait que ce soit encore un autre troupeau de rôdeurs mais mon père ne voulait pas qu'on parte d'ici.

Il commença à s'énerver et déclara qu'il avait tué Shane pour notre survie. Il nous invita à nous débrouiller tout seuls et à partir d'ici mais personne ne bougea. Puis il ajouta fermement que si on restait on ne serait plus en démocratie.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un lieu sûr

**Chapitre 6 : Un lieu sûr**

On faisait que rouler depuis quelques jours et on n'avait pas encore trouvé de lieu suffisamment sûr. Par contre on trouva un vieux chalet abandonné et on y passa la nuit. On ne réussit pas à dormir car on craignait que l'on se fasse dévorer durant notre sommeil, on raconta chacun notre passé et nos vies d'avant.

Ce fut mon tour et mon frère me demanda :

« Dis Penny, comment t'as fait pour survivre toute seule durant tout ce temps ? »

J'hésitai à raconter mon histoire mais tout le monde insistait pour que je le fasse. Ils me regardaient tous à présent tels des enfants à qui on conte une histoire avant de dormir. Je racontai donc tout depuis le début de l'épidémie jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne leur groupe. Ils ne disaient rien et continuaient à me regarder. Je croisai le regard de Lori et la vis effrayée. Elle craignait sûrement que son accouchement se passe mal, comme pour moi. On quitta le chalet lorsqu'on se fit attaquer par une petite horde de rôdeur.

Durant les 8 mois suivants, on avait beaucoup marché, beaucoup roulé, fouillé des tas de maisons abandonnées, et chassé aussi. Mais durant ces 8 mois, surtout, on s'était tous rapprochés, on était devenus une famille. Par conséquent, Lori et mon père ne se parlaient plus depuis qu'on avait appris que Shane avait été tué par son ancien co-équipier. J'avais entendu dire que Shane et ma belle-mère étaient ensemble avant que mon père rejoigne le groupe. Je ne blâmais pas Lori, elle pensait que son mari était mort, il lui restait plus que Shane et ce monde les avait rapprochés. Cela me semblait logique qu'ils avaient eu une liaison avant que mon père revienne.

On essayait de trouver un endroit sûr où on pourrait vivre, surtout que Lori ne pouvait plus vraiment continuer à marcher car elle allait accoucher dans quelques semaines. On s'arrêta pour étudier encore la carte, on pensait pouvoir aller à Newman en espérant trouver une maison. Mais avant de partir, Daryl invita mon père et moi à chasser, on n'avait plus rien à manger.

Sur le chemin, on trouva une prison remplie de rôdeurs. Mon père décida de tenter le coup.

On prévint tout le monde puis on partit en direction de cette prison. On fit d'abord un trou dans le grillage pour y pénétrer. Une fois tous rentrés, on courut jusqu'à arriver à l'un des postes de surveillance, puis mon père demanda à Daryl, Carol et moi de prendre une tour de guet et de tirer sur tous les rôdeurs. Ensuite, il demanda à mon frère et à Hershel de prendre l'autre tour tandis que mon père entra dans la cour pour rejoindre une des autres tours. Ceux qui restaient en bas attiraient les rôdeurs pour qu'ils ne prêtent pas attention à mon père.

On élimina tous les rôdeurs à l'intérieur de la cour puis lorsque ce fût terminé on entra tous dans l'enceinte et on s'installa.

Pour la nuit on fit un feu de camp et on dévora chaque bouchée de viande. Beth se mit à chanter, puis Maggie l'accompagna, ajoutant à notre plaisir. C'était vraiment sympa de les entendre chanter. Puis mon père attendit que les filles terminent leur chanson pour nous déclarer qu'on avait une grosse journée qui nous attendait. Il voulait qu'on rentre dans les blocs pour essayer de trouver de quoi manger, des armes mais aussi sans doute une infirmerie.

Le lendemain, on tua tous les rôdeurs qui étaient à la terrasse de la prison. Il y en avait certains qui portaient des armures avec des casques mais ils étaient difficiles à tuer, le point positif c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous mordre. Ce fut Maggie qui trouva comment les tuer et on imita rapidement ses gestes.

Après ce massacre, on entra dans un bloc, puis mon père monta des escaliers pour rejoindre une petite tour de surveillance et il récupéra les clés. On entra dans les cellules puis on sortit tous les cadavres loin des dortoirs. On avait le choix de notre « chambre », je décidai de dormir dans l'une des cellules à l'étage avec Lori et Carol. Il y avait aussi Daryl qui dormait à l'étage mais lui préféra dormir par terre sur le palier plutôt que dans une cellule.

Le matin, on partit fouiller l'autre partie de la prison, tant pour explorer que pour nettoyer. Cette partie-là de la prison était très sombre et très lugubre, il y avait des cadavres par terre et on n'était pas vraiment rassurés. On avançait lentement dans les couloirs puis on tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de rôdeurs, on dut rebrousser chemin pour cette fois. On se réfugia dans une petite salle pour leur échapper mais on se rendit compte qu'il manquait Glenn et Maggie. On ressortit pour essayer de les retrouver, on avança en essayant de ne pas recroiser le chemin des cadavres ambulants puis on entendit des cris. C'était ceux d'Hershel, un rôdeur lui arrachait des morceaux de chair de sa jambe.

On repartit tous ensemble avec Maggie et Glenn pour échapper aux rôdeurs qui maintenant nous poursuivaient. On s'enferma dans ce qui devait être une cantine, puis mon père me demanda de l'aider pour amputer la jambe d'Hershel tandis que les autres le tenaient. Je fis d'abord un garrot avec la ceinture de mon père puis il se mit à lui couper sa jambe avec une hache. Le vieux vétérinaire s'évanouit par le choc.

Lorsque sa jambe fût tranchée, je coupai le tissu du pantalon d'Hershel pour faire un bandeau et ralentir l'hémorragie. Puis le chasseur nous demanda de nous coucher car il y avait des types qui nous observaient. Glenn prit une table roulante pour transporter Hershel puis on partit très vite d'ici pour ramener le blessé au bloc C. Mais les types nous suivaient. Lorsqu'on était arrivés au bloc, on le mit sur son lit. Le tissu du pantalon ne suffisait pas. Carol et moi, on demanda des serviettes et des draps. On essaya comme on put d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais sans bandage ce fut difficile.

De l'autre côté, on entendit Daryl et T-Dog s'engueuler avec les prisonniers. Mon père les rejoignit rapidement. On s'occupa à trois d'Hershel. On remarqua au bout d'un long moment qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre ni plus de saignement, ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais il respirait mal et son pouls restait instable.

Les hommes arrivèrent avec les mains pleines de nourriture. Et Lori précisa à mon père l'état du vieux vétérinaire et il décida qu'on lui mette les menottes. Juste par précaution, au cas où il se transformerait en rôdeur.

Après les hommes repartirent. Entre-temps, Carl avait filé en douce, et il était revenu avec un sac rempli de bandages et de quoi mieux soigner Hershel. Je commençai à faire le bandage quand j'entendis des bribes de la conversation.

« T'as trouvé tout ça où ? Demanda Carol

\- A l'infirmerie, répondit Carl

\- Mais t'es fou, t'aurais pu te faire tuer, intervint Lori

\- T'inquiètes pas il y avait que deux rôdeurs

\- Ça c'est arrivé avec tout le groupe, montrant Hershel à Carl

\- Lâche-moi ! »

J'arrêtais de faire le bandage et je regardais mon frère droit dans les yeux.

« Tu peux pas parler comme ça à ta mère, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi »

Lori essaya de lui parler mais Carl partit en courant. Il était certainement partit bouder dans son coin et il valait mieux le laisser seul.

Dans la journée, Carol demanda à Glenn et moi de venir avec elle. Au début, le coréen voulait rester auprès d'Hershel mais Maggie l'autorisa à partir avec nous.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai comme à mon habitude très tôt. Je ne faisais plus de grasse matinée depuis le début de l'épidémie. Je partis chasser. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre je croisai le chemin du chasseur. Il me proposa de chasser avec lui. Comme il m'avait gentiment proposé de venir avec lui, je ne pouvais pas refuser son offre. Il avait vraiment changé depuis qu'on s'était rencontré, il était devenu un homme loyal auprès de mon père, voire son bras droit et il avait vraiment pris une place importante dans le groupe. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'on s'était aussi rapprochés, lui et moi. On était devenus des amis proches et on aimait beaucoup chasser ensemble alors qu'avant il préférait encore être seul. Il était toujours solitaire mais il faisait quand même des efforts pour rester auprès de nous.

Après avoir fini de chasser, on rentra avec des écureuils et des lapins dans les mains. Le reste du groupe était levé, mon père demanda à Glenn, Daryl et moi de l'aider à réunir tous les cadavres dans la cour. Pendant qu'on s'occupait des corps deux prisonniers vinrent nous voir, ils déclarèrent que leur bloc était hanté. Mon père ne voulut rien savoir, il intima à ces types de rester dans leur partie du bâtiment ou de quitter la prison. Le plus calme des détenus décida qu'ils restaient. Après cette conversation plutôt tendue, nous étions allés prendre du bois mais des rôdeurs rentrèrent dans la cour de la prison. Nous étions aidés par les deux prisonniers. Plus tard, on s'aperçut que le loquet avait été mal fermé. Mon père commença à menacer les deux prisonniers, ils répétèrent plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas eux mais il ne voulait rien savoir. Une sirène se fit entendre. Nous allions en direction de la salle de générateur, il y avait des rôdeurs de partout, on en tua beaucoup.

Nous étions enfin dans la salle lorsqu'un homme attaqua mon père, mon premier réflexe était de tirer une flèche dans sa tête, mon père me remercia. Pendant le chemin du retour, on retrouva le corps de T-Dog dévoré par des rôdeurs. Lorsqu'on sortit enfin, on se regroupa et on vit qu'il manquait des personnes notamment Carol. Carl arriva avec Maggie, elle avait le bébé dans les bras, je compris que Lori était morte en faisant naître son enfant. Je m'approchai de mon frère et le pris dans mes bras. Il ne disait rien et ne versait aucune larme, je m'approchai de Maggie pour voir le nouveau-né.

C'était une fille, je ressentis une douleur au niveau de ma poitrine. Je pensai à ma fille que j'avais aussi perdue, mais je pris la petite créature quand même dans mes bras.

Mon père partit à la recherche de Lori, il refusait qu'elle soit morte, mais il prit une hache avant de rentrer dans le bloc. Je ne préférai pas aller le voir, je savais que dans ces moments-là il ne fallait pas le déranger. La petite pleurait, elle avait faim. Hershel nous demanda de récupérer de la nourriture pour le bébé, je donnai la petite à Carl. Je me portai volontaire pour y aller mais Hershel préféra que je reste ici avec mon frère et ma sœur.

Daryl et Maggie y allèrent tous les deux en moto. Nous rentrâmes dans notre bloc, Glenn partit aller raisonner mon père mais lorsqu'il revint il me disait qu'il avait failli le tuer, je lui répondis que pour le moment il fallait le laisser seul.

Le soir, ils étaient enfin rentrés. Daryl lui donna le biberon, c'était mignon de les voir tous les deux. Il demanda à mon frère comment il voulait l'appeler mais il ne savait pas encore. Daryl décida de la surnommer « la petite guerrière », on se mit tous à sourire. Je lui indiquai que ce ne serait que son surnom et qu'on allait lui trouver son prénom plus tard. Ensuite je m'approchai de Maggie, je lui remerciai pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour Lori. Elle sourit puis elle me prit dans ses bras.

Je ne réussissais toujours pas à dormir, j'entendis que ma sœur pleurait un peu. Je m'approchai de son lit qu'on avait créé et je la pris dans mes bras, je commençais à lui parler :

« Alors ma petite guerrière, ça va ? Tu n'as pas fait un cauchemar j'espère. Je t'aime ma petite sœur je ferai tout pour te protéger. Tu sais dans le monde où on vit maintenant il n'y a que des morts et la peur est de partout, mais je sais que tu seras forte. Aussi tu nous as nous, c'est le plus important. Il y a papa, Carl et moi, aussi Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Daryl. On est une famille, on sera toujours ensemble, rien ne nous séparera »

Ma sœur me regarda avec ses beaux petits yeux bleus, elle avait hérité des yeux des Grimes. Elle avait aussi les cheveux bruns et bouclés comme nous trois. Elle se mit à me sourire et je lui rendis son sourire. Je levai ma tête et je m'aperçus que Daryl me regardait. Visiblement, lui aussi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ma petite sœur commençait à s'assoupir. Je la remis délicatement dans son lit et il s'approcha de moi en souriant :

« T'sais y faire avec les bébés

\- C'est normal, j'avais 14 ans quand Carl est né, mais toi aussi tu sais y faire, tu lui as bien donné son biberon

\- Oh ça, c'est pas bien difficile. T'arrives pas à dormir en ce moment, ça va pas?

\- Non, j'ai juste perdu l'habitude de dormir. Peut-être que je crois encore que je vais me faire attaquer par des rôdeurs

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui, lui dis-je en souriant »

Je commençai à descendre les escaliers, il me demanda où j'allais. Je lui répondis que je voulais aller dehors. Celui-ci voulait m'accompagner, j'acceptai sa compagnie.

On marcha un peu puis je commençai la conversation avec des anecdotes. Mais il fallait l'avouer : Daryl n'était pas un grand bavard, il ouvrait la bouche dès qu'il pensait que c'était nécessaire. Heureusement pour moi je savais cerner ce type de personne, il fallait que je trouve la « faille » pour le faire parler. Je réussis à la trouver lorsque je lui demandai ce qu'il faisait avant ou quel était sa relation avec sa famille. Quand j'avais mentionné le mot tabou qu'était _famille_ , il me fixa et ses yeux clignèrent. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait mais il avait vraiment une drôle d'expression. Il avait dû avoir une enfance malheureuse et je ne tardai pas à le savoir. J'appris que sa mère était morte alors qu'elle fumait et buvait dans sa chambre, elle avait brûlé avec le décor. Il ne restait plus rien d'elle, il ne voulut pas mentionner autre chose.

C'était déjà un bon début et je n'insistai pas plus. Moi aussi ma mère était morte, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'au jour où mon père voulut m'affronter de face pour me dire enfin la vérité. Mon père avait connu ma mère au collège mais leur relation commença au début du lycée. Ils m'ont eue par accident. Elle n'avait pas voulu avorté et préférait me garder. Après ma naissance, ses parents avaient déménagé dans une autre région et elle était obligée de les suivre. Elle était passée chez mon père pour lui rapporter « un paquet ». J'avais un mois quand elle m'avait ramenée chez lui. Elle était partie comme ça, sans rancune, laissant derrière elle son fardeau à un père aussi jeune qu'elle, qui allait l'éduquer sachant qu'il n'allait pas rencontrer de problème, bien sûr ! Elle nous avait abandonnés mon père et moi, comme on abandonne un chien dans la rue. En gros, à mes yeux, ma mère était simplement une pute ! Pour moi, la seule vraie mère que j'avais eue était Lori, je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma mère, même si je l'appelai par son prénom. Elle m'avait aimée comme sa propre fille. Bien sûr sa mort m'avait beaucoup affectée et je lui avais rendu hommage à mon discours lors de son enterrement. Je remarquai qu'il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Daryl lorsque je lui avais dit que je n'avais plus de mère, comme s'il ne se sentait plus vraiment seul d'avoir eu une période difficile à un moment dans sa vie.

J'appris aussi que Daryl et moi n'étions pas si différents, il avait fréquenté des types peu fréquentables. Dans le lot il y avait des taulards, des dealers, que des mecs qu'on ne voulait surtout pas fâcher de peur qu'ils nous écrasent comme un vulgaire insecte. Moi aussi j'avais fréquenté ce genre de mecs mais ils ne valaient en rien les types qu'avait connus Daryl, ils étaient simplement des voyous qui emmerdaient les fayots du lycée, qui volaient de temps en temps, qui cassaient des trucs, qui se battaient contre d'autres types comme eux. Je n'avais jamais fréquenté de violeur ni de dealer ou d'autre type de ce genre.

On monta sur une des tours de surveillance, la vue était impressionnante. Daryl se mit à côté de moi, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça depuis la mort de Stan, je savais que je l'aimais. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit réciproque. Sans le faire exprès, je posai ma main sur la sienne. Il se mit à me regarder, ses beaux yeux bleus croisèrent les miens. Ensuite, il me prit par le dos et m'embrassa. Par chance, il y avait un matelas par terre et on passa la nuit ici.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Woodbury

**Chapitre 7 : Woodbury**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en étant encore dans les vapes. Je me rendis compte que j'étais nue, Daryl dormait à côté. Ainsi, je me levai pour m'habiller.

Il se réveilla à son tour, et me demanda de rester, je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser. Il se leva pour mettre ses vêtements. Enfin il commença par le bas et je remarquai qu'il avait des cicatrices au niveau sur le dos. Il s'aperçut que je l'observai mais il n'essaya pas de se cacher, comme il le faisait à son habitude. Il me raconta que c'était son père qui lui avait fait ça, sans me donner plus de détail. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Il me disait que c'était du passé, il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète. On descendit de la tour pour ensuite rejoindre la tombe de Carol. Il y avait aussi une tombe pour T-Dog et Lori. On resta ici pendant quelques minutes le temps de se recueillir auprès de nos morts.

Ensuite, on rejoignit le bloc. Ils étaient en train de manger leur petit déjeuner, Carl me fixa.

« T'étais où ?

\- J'ai accompagné Daryl, il voulait se recueillir auprès de la tombe de Carol, lui répondis-je

\- Non, je voulais savoir t'étais où cette nuit ? »

J'étais embarrassée, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

« Dis-moi t'es bien curieux ! Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

\- Oh pour rien, juste pour te taquiner, souriant malicieusement »

Je le pris dans mes bras pour lui gratter les cheveux. Mon père arriva, il nous demanda si on allait bien, aussi il ajouta qu'il avait nettoyé la chaufferie. On lui indiqua qu'on avait organisé de faire des trucs dans la journée. Avant qu'il s'en aille, il me demanda que je l'accompagne, je regardai tout le monde comme si ce fut mon dernier jugement, je le suivis jusqu'à la chaufferie. Il me disait que si un jour il mourait, je devais veiller sur ma sœur et mon frère. Il ajouta que je devais diriger le groupe. Je lui répondis que j'en étais bien incapable. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur le groupe. Mais je lui précisai, avant de partir, qu'il ne risquerait pas de mourir. J'arrivai à la table pour finir mon bol de céréales. Mon frère me demanda ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache et je préférais ne rien dire.

Après avoir fini de manger, Oscar, Daryl, Carl et moi partions nous occuper du générateur. Oscar était heureux d'avoir trouvé des chaussons mais un rôdeur s'approcha et on le tua. On découvrit qu'il avait sur lui le couteau de Carol. On rentra au bloc, seul Daryl y resta. Avant de partir, je lui proposai de rester avec lui mais il préféra que je rentre. Je partis donc au bloc. Mon père était enfin sorti de sa caverne et pour la première fois, il prit ma sœur dans ses bras. Carl et moi sourions en les voyants tous les deux. On sortit dehors, mon père aperçut quelqu'un qui était de l'autre côté du grillage de la prison. La femme s'était évanouie lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre les rôdeurs. On lui ouvrit pour l'accueillir au sein de la prison.

Daryl arriva, il voulut qu'on le suive. Carol était en vie ! Elle fit un câlin à mon père et à Hershel. Daryl expliqua comment elle avait fait pour survivre. Par la suite, Beth lui présenta ma toute petite sœur, elle nous demanda où était Lori mais elle comprit tout en remarquant nos regards tristes. Elle était désolée, elle s'approcha de ma sœur pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras. Je vis que la femme noire la regardait avec tristesse. Je m'approchai d'elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle repartit dans son coin. Après ces retrouvailles, mon père l'interrogea. On apprit donc que Glenn et Maggie avaient été enlevés. Il fallait qu'on aille les récupérer dans une ville qui se faisait appeler Woodbury.

Je voulus venir avec eux mais mon père refusa. J'ignorai pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je les accompagne. Peut-être c'était lié à la mort de Lori, il ne voulait sans doute pas risquer de me perdre. Cela lui suffisait de perdre sa femme, il ne voulait pas en plus perdre sa fille. Mais têtue comme j'étais, je commençai à m'énerver contre lui. Je lui rappelai que j'avais survécu jusqu'à maintenant et que je savais très bien me défendre.

Après cet argument, il accepta. Nous chargions la voiture, mon père parla avec mon frère. Il me fit signe d'approcher, ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un prénom pour la petite, à présent elle s'appelait Judith.

On partit à Woodbury, et en cours de route, on laissa la voiture. Michonne nous avait indiqué qu'il y avait des patrouilles et qu'il valait mieux y aller à pied, de toute façon on était à un kilomètre de la ville. On prit le maximum d'armes qu'on avait en notre possession. Pendant le trajet mon père remercia Daryl de s'être occupé de ma sœur. Ensuite, il vint me voir, il m'indiqua qu'il me trouvait « rayonnante ». Il me révéla qu'il avait deviné ce qui m'arrivait, mais il ne savait pas qui était l'heureux élu. Et je ne lui laissai que le suspens. Il insista pour que je lui dise, et je cédai en lui chuchotant à l'oreille le prénom du prétendant. Il était étonné mais il accepta.

D'un coup, une horde de rôdeurs nous attaqua, on en tua quelques-uns, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. On se réfugia dans un chalet abandonné. A peine rentrés, on sentait une mauvaise odeur et on comprit très vite d'où elle provenait : il y avait un chien mort.

Les rôdeurs essayaient de détruire la maison, ils étaient tous agglutinés sur la façade avant. Mon père remarqua quelque chose sur le lit, il retira la couverture et un homme se leva. Il avait un fusil, il était paniqué et nous menaça avec son arme. Il nous ordonna de sortir mais on lui dit qu'il y avait des rôdeurs de partout. Mon père essaya de le calmer mais il se mit à l'attaquer, cet homme faillit sortir de la maison. Michonne le tua avant qu'il ouvre la porte, on se servit du cadavre de cet homme comme appât pour qu'on puisse sortir. Les rôdeurs étaient tous assemblés sur le grand morceau de chair. Pendant ce temps, on sortit par la porte de derrière et on s'éloigna le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

Dans la nuit, nous étions arrivés devant Woodbury. Michonne trouva un passage où on pouvait rentrer, on pénétra à l'arrière d'une maison, on essayait de réfléchir à un plan. D'un coup, un homme entra dans la maison, il savait qu'on était là. Mon père le choppa et il me demanda de l'attacher, puis il lui mit une serviette dans la bouche. Après, Daryl l'assomma. On entendit des coups de feu et des gens étaient en panique. C'était le moment de sortir. On entra dans l'endroit que Michonne nous avait indiqué. Il y avait des gardes dans les couloirs, ils emmenèrent Glenn et Maggie. On lança des bombes fumigènes, on en profita pour récupérer Glenn et Maggie.

On se réfugia dans une boutique, Michonne n'était pas rentrée avec nous. Aussi, on savait qu'ils finiraient par nous trouver, il fallait qu'on se réfugie ailleurs. On lança des bombes fumigènes dehors pour pouvoir sortir, mais malgré cela on nous repéra. Il y eut une fusillade entre les deux camps. On se réfugia dans une cachette mais ils étaient trop nombreux, il fallait agir, et vite. Daryl décida de rester derrière nous pendant qu'on essayait de sortir d'ici, je couvris Glenn, Maggie et Oscar pour qu'ils puissent monter sur le car. Oscar m'aida à monter mais un homme tira sur Oscar. Mon père le tua, mais il était déjà trop tard. Je voulais le prendre avec nous mais Maggie me dit qu'on n'avait pas le temps et qu'il était déjà mort. Elle tira tout de même dans sa tête pour pas qu'il devienne un rôdeur. Mon père arriva juste après, je restai sur le car pour que je puisse apercevoir Daryl. Je n'arrivais pas à le voir, mon père l'appela, il répondit qu'il allait arriver. J'attendais sur le bus mais mon père ne voulut pas. J'insistai pour rester ici, il se sentit obligé de me prendre. J'essayai de me débattre mais il n'y avait rien à faire il était plus fort que moi. On se cacha ensuite derrière les voitures. A ce moment-là, Michonne arriva, il préféra la désarmer, au cas où. J'en profitai pour partir retrouver Daryl mais Glenn avait remarqué que je partai et il m'en empêcha. Il disait qu'on allait le ramener tous ensemble et que je ne devais pas y aller seule. C'était beaucoup trop risqué. Pour ce coup-ci il marquait un point.

On alla dans une autre partie de la ville, il n'y avait personne à part des rôdeurs en cage. On s'approcha de l'arène, on entendit des voix mécontentes, on se cacha derrière le décor. Le type qui se faisait passer pour le gouverneur voulait que Daryl et son frère se battent jusqu'à la mort. On attaqua lorsqu'ils ramenèrent des rôdeurs, on lança des bombes fumigènes. On tira dans les lumières, après on partit lorsque Daryl arriva avec Merle.

Lorsqu'on arriva enfin à la voiture, Michonne sortit son katana et Glenn sortit son flingue pour mettre Merle en joue. Mon père et Daryl se mirent devant pour les empêcher. Merle expliqua en ricanant que le gouverneur avait fait de l'effet sur Andrea. Mon père demanda à Michonne si elle la connaissait. Merle répondit à sa place mais il disait des choses insensées. Il le faisait exprès pour la déstabiliser, il emmerdait mon père et certainement le groupe tout entier. Mon père l'assomma pour ne plus l'entendre déblatérer. Ils réfléchissaient si on devait le garder ou pas. Je restais avec Michonne parce que je ne connaissais pas ce type, puis Merle vint me voir.

« Toi j'te connais pas, c'est quoi ton petit nom hein ? me demanda-t-il »

Michonne voulut sortir son arme mais je l'en empêchai :

« Je m'appelle Penny

\- T'es plutôt mignonne t'sais, comment ça se fait que t'es avec eux?

\- Il se trouve que le flic est mon père

\- Sans déconner !? J'savais pas qu'il avait une fille ! »

Ils s'approchèrent de nous, mon père poussa Merle.

« Laisse ma fille tranquille ! Si je te vois encore dans ses pattes, je te promets que je te tuerai !

\- Oh j'vois, maintenant tu m'fais des menaces

\- Ta gueule, Merle ! grogna Daryl

\- Toi aussi tu t'y mets, lui dit-il en le prenant par le col »

Je donnai un coup de poing dans le visage de Merle. Il voulut m'en mettre un mais Daryl l'en empêcha, et il se mit à rire :

« J'vois qu'il y a un truc entre vous deux. Je sais ! Tu t'la tapes, c'est ça Daryl ? J'espère qu'elle baise bien pour que ça vaille la peine d'la protéger ! »

Daryl lui donna un poing dans sa gueule pour qu'il la ferme.

Mon père décida que Merle ne venait pas avec nous. Daryl ne voulait pas l'abandonner non plus alors il préféra rester avec lui. C'était soit Merle ne venait pas avec nous donc Daryl ne reviendrait pas à la prison ou soit on le prenait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je décidai donc de partir avec lui tant pis si je devais supporter son frère. Mon père refusa catégoriquement, il était hors de question que j'aille avec eux. Je voulus lui désobéir mais Daryl me disait que ma place était avec eux, il préféra que je ne vienne pas car il avait peur que Merle me fasse du mal. Je restai donc auprès de mon père et je regardais Daryl partir avec son frère, ne sachant pas si j'allais le revoir.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le néant

**Chapitre 8 : Le néant**

On rentra à la prison après que Glenn se soit disputé avec mon père, ils étaient tous contents qu'on soit revenus sains et saufs. Mais on avait perdu quelqu'un là-bas. Daryl avait préféré rester avec son frère. Bien sûr, lorsque Carol l'apprit, elle s'effondra. J'avais remarqué depuis que je les avais rencontrés : le lien qu'il y avait entre Daryl et Carol étaient très fort, leur relation ressemblait à celle d'un fils et d'une mère.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur du bloc avec les autres mais mon père resta dehors avec Hershel. Lorsque je rentrai il y avait quatre personnes que je n'avais jamais rencontrées, Carl les avaient trouvées dans un autre bloc et les avaient ramenées ici en s'assurant de les enfermer.

Après, mon père les rencontra. Au début, il se méfia, il ne les voulait pas dans notre groupe puis Hershel essaya de le convaincre. Il faillit les accepter lorsqu'il commença à s'énerver, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'énerver contre ces étrangers. Je remarquai qu'il était surtout énervé contre quelqu'un qui était au niveau des escaliers mais il n'y avait personne. Alors, Hershel demanda aux nouveaux, effrayés, de vite quitter les lieux.

Le lendemain, je partis tôt en espérant peut-être revoir Daryl mais je n'avais rencontré que ces vieux cadavres ambulants qui marchaient lamentablement. J'avais réussi à tuer quelques écureuils et quelques lapins mais cela me faisait toujours mal de les tuer. Il fallait bien nourrir le groupe. Après la chasse, j'aidai le groupe pour mettre des palettes de bois autour de l'intérieur de la prison, on répartit aussi des armes un peu partout pour qu'on puisse se défendre en cas de d'attaque. Mon père se mit à sortir de la prison, je remarquai qu'il étreignait quelqu'un qui n'existait pas. Mais pour lui cette personne était bel et bien près de lui. Il devenait certainement fou et cela me rendais malade de le voir comme ça. Mais malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire. Aussi je me doutais de l'origine de son début de folie : il souffrait d'avoir perdu Lori, peut-être que c'était elle qu'il retrouvait.

Je rentrai dans le bloc avec Michonne, elle avait certainement vu aussi mon père dehors mais je ne voulais pas en parler. Ils étaient tous là, en train de réfléchir à ce qu'on allait faire. Glenn voulait tuer le gouverneur à Woodbury mais Hershel préférait qu'on parte d'ici pour ne pas qu'il y ait plus de sang versé. Moi, je ne voulais pas partir d'ici et ce n'était pas un sale type qui se faisait appeler le gouverneur qui allait nous empêcher de rester ici. Je proposai qu'on reste chez nous, oui c'était ça : c'était chez nous. Il ne fallait pas que cette prison tombe entre de mauvaises mains, et pour cela il fallait qu'on se batte. Mais certaines choses se compliquaient, à commencer par la faille dans le mur à l'arrière de la prison où les rôdeurs entraient. Ensuite, Maggie et Glenn ne se parlaient plus depuis notre retour de Woodbury. Il était même parti après qu'il ait proposé à Maggie de l'aider à fermer le trou dans le mur. Pour finir, mon père semblait perdre la raison, et il n'était plus en mesure de prendre des décisions, ni de mener le groupe.

On se fit attaquer par surprise, Axel fut le premier à être tué. Je me précipitai vers mon frère et Beth pour les mettre à couvert. On était fait comme des rats ! Il y avait un sniper qui était dans l'une des deux tours. Et de l'autre côté de la prison, il y avait une voiture avec des hommes lourdement armés. On essaya de viser le snipper mais en vain, il était trop loin et trop haut pour qu'on puisse le toucher. On s'avança davantage pour tenter de mieux l'atteindre. Maggie nous apporta plus d'armes. Puis ils cessèrent le feu pour laisser une camionnette défoncer le portail de la prison. Le véhicule était plein de rôdeurs qui déambulaient maintenant de partout dans la cour. Maggie réussit à tuer le sniper, et je lui fis un signe pour la féliciter. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini, il fallait qu'on s'occupe de ces cadavres qui s'en prenaient à Hershel. Le gouverneur partit avec ses hommes. Il n'était venu que pour nous foutre des cadavres ambulants dans notre prison, quel fils de pute !

Glenn arriva à temps en renfort, on s'occupa de tous les rôdeurs qui étaient dans la cour mais ils étaient vraiment trop nombreux. Je ne savais même pas si on allait tous les éliminer un par un et si on allait s'en sortir indemnes. Glenn récupéra Hershel, l'aidant à grimper dans la voiture avec Michonne, ils rentrèrent dans la prison et on referma immédiatement derrière eux. Heureusement, cette partie du bâtiment n'était pas encore envahie par ces rôdeurs.

Mon père rentra avec les deux frères Dixon. La première chose que je fis fut de sauter dans les bras de Daryl. Mon père s'attendait visiblement à ce que je lui saute dessus en premier, mais il ne montra rien de son désappointement. On s'embrassa longuement et Merle fixa son frère, il fit un sourire moqueur comme pour dire « T'es vraiment devenu une tapette » mais Daryl l'ignora. Puis je fis un câlin à mon père, je sentis bien qu'il avait un peu mal pris de n'être pas passé en premier. Mais je le rassurai en disant qu'il était toujours mon héro comme je lui disais si bien quand j'étais petite.

Plus tard, on réfléchit à comment on allait riposter. On ne savait pas si on devait retourner là-bas pour tuer une bonne fois pour toute le gouverneur, si on devait partir de la prison ou si on devait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec ses hommes pour nous éliminer un par un. Mon père demanda à Maggie de faire le guet pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Glenn n'arriva pas à se faire à l'idée que Merle soit avec nous. Il voulait qu'il parte mais mon père ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas, plutôt. Daryl insistait aussi pour qu'il reste, car il fallait l'avouer : Merle était celui qui connaissait le mieux le gouverneur. Il nous aiderait vraiment pour essayer de contrer cet enfoiré. Bien sûr, Glenn n'était pas d'accord mais j'étais sûre qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Carl nous avertit qu'Andrea venait nous rendre visite. On prit des armes au cas où si elle se présentait avec des hommes armés mais elle était seule. Mon père la fouilla sans douceur mais ne trouva rien, alors on la ramena dans le bloc. Seule Carol la prit dans ses bras. Andrea demanda où était Shane et Lori, mais elle remarqua notre silence et devina leur funeste sort. Elle était vraiment attristée de l'apprendre. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle était venue pour essayer de nous réconcilier avec son gouverneur. Elle nous annonça qu'il voulait faire une guerre, qu'il avait déjà commencé à créer une véritable armée. Après qu'elle ait vu tout le monde et qu'elle soit restée avec certaines personnes, elle repartit à Woodbury.

Dans la nuit, on s'était tous réunis, j'étais à côté de Carol, et Beth chanta une chanson qui nous fit grand bien. Malgré qu'elle soit à côté de moi, j'entendis que mon père allait partir avec Carl et Michonne. Ils partiraient pour tenter de récupérer des armes et des munitions. Le lendemain, ils partirent dès les premières lueurs du soleil.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Négociation

**Chapitre 9 : Négociation**

Ils rentrèrent avec des tas d'armes et de munitions. On était enfin prêt pour la prochaine attaque. Pendant leur absence, des hommes du gouverneur étaient venus pour nous prévenir que leur chef voulait négocier avec le nôtre. Cette négociation se ferait le lendemain et ils nous indiquèrent le lieu de rendez-vous, puis ils partirent ensuite sans un mot. Mon père décida de prendre quelques personnes avec lui : il choisit Hershel, Daryl et moi. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revoir ce gouverneur mais mon père insista pour que je vienne. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser son offre, il tenait vraiment à ce que je les accompagne. Ce qui m'étonna un peu car il était toujours trop protecteur avec Carl et moi. Mais je ne préférai pas lui demander, après ça on partit au point de rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'on arriva, Daryl stoppa sa moto et Hershel arrêta lui aussi la voiture. Mon père m'ordonna de rester avec Hershel. Pour une fois, je ne reprenai pas mon père en disant que ce n'était pas à lui de décider de ce que je devais faire. A son regard je devinais qu'il était étonné que je ne rechigne pas à sa demande. Il partit avec Daryl pour vérifier la zone.

Après leur vérification, Daryl revint seul. Il nous précisa que mon père était déjà en train de parler avec le gouverneur. Par la suite, une voiture arriva vers nous. Je sortis de notre véhicule en braquant mon arc sur eux, et Daryl fit de même avec son arbalète. Les hommes du gouverneur ne nous voulaient pas de mal et on était plus rassurés en voyant Andrea avec eux. Celle-ci décida de rentrer dans la grange où était réunis les deux chefs pour assister à la négociation. Pendant ce temps, on apprit à connaître notre ennemi. D'ailleurs il commençait à y avoir une tension entre le chasseur et l'un des hommes de main du gouverneur. Je craignais qu'ils ne se battent, alors je me mis entre les deux pour tenter de les calmer. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et se remirent à leur place initiale. Je m'aperçus, au bout d'un moment, que l'homme qui se prénommait Martinez me lançait un regard noir mais je me contentai de l'ignorer. Andrea sortit de la grange et Martinez ferma derrière elle, ensuite elle s'assit sur un banc. Vue sa tête, je devinais qu'elle était déçue qu'ils ne l'aient pas acceptée dans leur petite réunion privée. Je m'assis auprès d'elle sans un mot, le silence régna entre nous ainsi que cette tension qui nous dévastait. Je n'aimais pas du tout le silence et en général j'essayais toujours de le combler. Mais cette fois-ci je le respectai.

D'un coup, on entendit des bruits qui nous étaient familiers à tous : le râle des morts. On prit tous nos armes, et sans vraiment nous consulter, nous nous dirigions vers les rôdeurs. Martinez et Daryl étaient devant tandis qu'Andrea et moi, fermions la marche. Il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine de rôdeurs mais les deux hommes voulaient que l'un des deux commence.

Ils répétaient « Toi d'abord » puis Andrea me regarda et je me mis aussi à la fixer. Je compris exactement ce que voulait dire son regard : « On attaque ces rôdeurs toutes seules parce que ces deux-là sont pas encore décidés » je répondis en acquiesçant de la tête. On attaqua chacune un rôdeur avec nos couteaux. Enfin, les hommes se décidèrent à attaquer à leur tour. Je remarquai qu'ils faisaient une sorte de compétition sûrement à celui qui tuait le plus de rôdeurs, un peu comme Gimli et Legolas dans _le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Andrea soupira et s'éloigna en les regardant se fixer de temps à autre comme s'ils vérifiaient si l'un avait bien noté l'exploit de l'autre. Moi, je continuais à les observer même si je trouvai que c'était complètement con mais à la fois cela me faisait rire. Surtout lorsque Martinez s'apprêta à tuer un rôdeur avec sa batte de baseball mais Daryl lui vola la vedette en lançant un couteau sur sa cible. Je me mis à bouffer de rire : c'était drôle de voir le visage décomposé de Martinez. La rigolade cessa lorsqu'un rôdeur surgit de nulle part et que les deux hommes se préparèrent à le tuer. Alors je tirai une flèche sur ce cadavre. Ils se tournèrent vers moi et je leur répondis en esquissant un sourire que celui-ci était pour moi. Je partis juste après en laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Je restai auprès d'Andrea, on parla d'un peu tout. J'appris des choses sur elle que j'ignorais et qui parfois m'étonnaient, j'essayai de faire en sorte qu'elle ne me pose pas trop de questions vis-à-vis de mon passé. C'était assez dur d'en parler sachant que je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, à vrai dire je n'avais jamais vraiment sympathisé avec elle. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait trouver chez ce gouverneur. Elle-même semblait l'ignorer, elle le trouvait charmeur, il avait quelque chose qu'elle aimait bien mais elle ne sut pas l'expliquer davantage.

Hershel vint nous voir, il voulait savoir si elle allait bien. Elle avait mal pris le fait qu'ils l'avaient rejetée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ni avec qui rester.

Au bout d'une heure, mon père sortit enfin, suivi du gouverneur. On leur demanda quelle était leur décision mais ils ne voulurent rien dire sur le moment. Alors on partit chacun de notre côté. Andrea avait décidé de rester avec le gouverneur.

De retour chez nous, on attendait tous la réponse de mon père, qu'il ne tarda pas à nous révéler :

« On est en guerre ».


	10. Chapitre 10 : La guerre entre deux camps

**Chapitre 10 : La guerre entre deux camps**

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les êtres humains finissent par s'entre-tuer ? Même lorsque c'était la fin du monde, ou devrais-je dire, la fin de l'Humanité. Ce connard avait décidé de nous attaquer pour obtenir la prison alors qu'on avait des problèmes qui étaient beaucoup plus importants : les rôdeurs étaient plus emmerdants qu'autre chose. Malgré tout une guerre allait éclater entre nos deux camps.

Comme d'habitude, je me levai tôt, j'étais souvent l'une des premières à émerger après Daryl. Mais cette fois-ci, mon père était déjà debout, ainsi qu'Hershel et Daryl. Quelque chose clochait, je voulus en savoir davantage. Je me mis dans un endroit où je pourrais écouter la conversation sans qu'on me voie. Mon père disait qu'il allait livrer Michonne au gouverneur, ainsi celui-ci nous laisserait tranquille. Hershel n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de mon père, et Daryl pensait que ce n'était pas du tout notre façon de faire mais il acceptait quand même. Le chasseur respectait fortement mon père, il était toujours d'accord avec ses décisions et ne s'y opposait jamais. J'observai encore une fois ce respect qu'il avait envers mon père. Lorsque Hershel partit, je m'approchai de mon père en disant que je m'opposais à sa décision. Je ne voulais pas que Michonne soit torturée par ce type. En plus, qui lui garantissait qu'il ne nous attaquerait pas après qu'on lui ait livré Michonne ? Mon père était encore plus têtu que moi et préféra qu'on garde sa décision. Je me sentais alors contrainte d'accepter, en espérant qu'il ait une autre idée derrière la tête.

Durant la journée, on s'occupa de la prison. J'aidai Carl et Maggie à faire du bruit au niveau des grillages pour occuper les rôdeurs. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'occupaient de mettre des petites barrières de barbelés un peu partout dans la prison, pour qu'on soit prêt à la prochaine attaque.

Plus tard, on découvrit que Merle avait enlevé Michonne pour l'emmener au gouverneur. Mon père et moi voulions accompagner Daryl. Toutefois, il voulait y aller seul, mon père accepta mais moi je m'y opposais. Je voulais l'accompagner même s'il se débrouillait très bien seul, j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'insistai lourdement mais il refusa, il disait qu'il devait le faire seul. Sur ces mots, il partit à la recherche de Merle et de Michonne.

Cependant, je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot ! Je partis quand le groupe était occupé. J'avais décidé de suivre Daryl, malgré son désaccord. Au début, je suivis ses traces mais après je réussis à le rattraper. Je veillai à ne pas faire de bruit car je savais que le chasseur avait l'oreille fine. Pourtant, il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'il était suivi, car un foutu rôdeur m'attaqua. J'essayai de le retenir pour ensuite le tuer avec mon couteau mais je n'avais pas assez de force. Il faillit me mordre lorsqu'un carreau le tua net. Je reconnus tout de suite que c'était celui de Daryl, celui-ci s'approcha de moi :

« T'es vraiment têtue : j't'ai dit de rester là-bas, marmonna-t-il.

\- Désolée si je m'inquiète pour toi !

\- T'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter : j'sais me débrouiller.

\- J'avais envie de venir avec toi. En plus je suis ta coéquipière préférée et je sais bien que tu es quand même content que je sois là, hein Daryl »

Il ne me répondit mais je remarquai qu'il avait souri. Il se retourna pour continuer son chemin et je le suivis, toujours un pas derrière. On croisa le chemin de Michonne. Celle-ci n'était pas accompagnée de Merle. Le chasseur lui demanda si elle l'avait tué mais elle répondit qu'il l'avait libérée. On continua ensuite notre chemin.

On suivit ses traces jusqu'à que les empreintes s'arrêtèrent dans un lieu abandonné. Il y avait plein de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol mais aussi des rôdeurs qui les dévoraient. Ensuite on tomba nez à nez sur le frère Dixon qui dévorait un cadavre. Pour la première fois je vis Daryl bouleversé. Il commençait à pleurer et il n'essayait même pas de le tuer, comme il le faisait habituellement avec les autres rôdeurs. Ce n'était pas à moi de le tuer. Je savais bien que si je le faisais, un jour ou l'autre Daryl me le reprocherait. Merle s'approcha de son frère pour le dévorer, celui-ci ne faisant que le pousser.

Après, il le fit tomber et le tua avec son couteau. Il se leva regardant une dernière fois son frère, je m'approchai de lui et il me prit dans ses bras musclés. Il pleurait tellement que j'avais moi-même envie de pleurer mais je devais m'en empêcher. Je lui caressais ses cheveux tout en essayant de le calmer. Je savais bien ce qu'il ressentait, j'avais moi-même perdu des gens qui m'étaient chers. On repartit lorsqu'il fut calmé, il me remercia d'avoir été là pour lui. Il ajouta que j'avais bien fait d'avoir été aussi têtue. Je lui répondis par un sourire.

On avait finalement décidé de garder la prison. Certainement que le gouverneur allait nous attaquer et on risquait nos vies mais on voulait y rester. On avait pensé à les attaquer par surprise lorsqu'ils seraient dans la prison. Carl en voulait à notre père car il ne faisait pas partie de la « mission » et il me demanda de convaincre notre père pour qu'il participe. Mais je refusai, s'il avait décidé que mon frère n'y participe pas, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Il partit se réfugier dans la forêt avec Beth, Judith et Hershel.

Le gouverneur arriva avec son armée, le tank tira d'abord de partout sur la prison. Puis ses hommes entrèrent dans la prison pour trouver les derniers survivants. Comme on l'avait prévu, le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon. On tira lorsqu'ils eurent fini de fouiller les blocs comme ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'on réplique, ils battirent donc en retraite. C'était une victoire pour nous.

On rentra dans le bloc pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Carl avait abattu un jeune alors qu'il avait baissé son arme. Mon frère avait pris le goût de tuer et cela ne me rassura pas du tout. Ce monde l'avait trop changé.

On décida de partir pour éliminer le gouverneur. Daryl conduisait sa moto tandis que j'étais dans la voiture avec mon père et Michonne. On trouva les véhicules du gouverneur sur la route, il y avait des cadavres et des rôdeurs. Bien sûr on les élimina, on trouva une femme qui s'était réfugiée dans l'un des véhicules pour ne pas être attaquée par les morts-vivants. Elle venait de Woodbury, et elle nous expliqua que c'était le gouverneur qui avait massacré ses hommes.

Ensuite on alla dans la ville, une femme et un homme étaient de garde et nous menaçaient avec leurs armes. La jeune femme qui était l'une des leurs, cria en disant que c'était elle et qu'on n'était pas dangereux. On avança vers l'entrée les mains en l'air, on connaissait les gardes c'était ces mêmes personnes qui voulaient vivre dans la prison avec nous. Mon père les avait rejetées, alors ils nous laissèrent entrer. Mon père indiqua que la jeune femme, qui se prénommait Karen, nous avait expliqué qu'Andrea était partie pour aller à la prison mais elle n'était jamais arrivée. Elle était sûrement ici et on partit la chercher. On la trouva dans une salle de torture, malheureusement elle avait été mordue. Michonne pleurait. Elle allait perdre sa coéquipière, même elle la considérait comme son amie, Andrea voulait que ce soit elle qui lui tire une balle, au lieu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Et Michonne avait décidé de rester avec elle jusqu'au bout. On sortit de la salle, le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à qu'on entende le coup de feu.

On ramena ensuite tous les habitants de Woodbury à la prison. La ville était devenue déserte et les gens voulaient vivre ailleurs que dans cette ville qui était autrefois dirigée par un tyran.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 11 : Une nouvelle vie**

On s'occupa de nettoyer les autres blocs, au moins on ne sera pas tous serrés et on vivra chacun dans notre intimité. On découvrit aussi de nouvelles salles comme le gymnase où il y avait encore du matériel de musculation, pour pratiquer différents sports et il y avait un terrain de basket. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque. Carol était vraiment heureuse, elle disait que la lecture était l'une des choses qui lui manquait le plus. Elle décida d'organiser une activité lecture pour les enfants.

Un homme confectionna une prothèse à Hershel, il pouvait enfin marcher sans béquille.

Mon père avait décidé de ne plus être le chef. On créa ainsi le Conseil, composé d'Hershel, Glenn, Sasha, Carol, Daryl et moi. Enfin, j'en faisais partie mais pas de mon plein gré. Mon père avait seulement beaucoup insisté. Hershel ajouta une couche et il y avait aussi Daryl qui en ajouta une autre. Alors j'ai fini par céder, je ne pouvais rien refuser venant de mon chasseur sauf exceptions.

On cultiva la terre dans la cour de la prison, on créa un enclos et un paddock. Hershel avait remarqué qu'il y avait des chevaux et des cochons pas loin. Maggie m'accompagna avec Daryl pour attraper les animaux. D'ailleurs c'était assez marrant, on courait après les cochons qui se terraient dans des endroits difficiles à accéder. J'étais tombée dans la boue en essayant d'attraper un des cochons. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien moqués de moi mais pour me venger je leurs avais balancé de la boue, ils étaient aussi sales que moi au final. Vers la fin de la matinée on réussit à capturer tous les cochons. Ensuite, dans l'après-midi, on s'occupa des chevaux. Pour les attraper c'était aussi dur que d'attraper les cochons. Cependant, il y en avait que deux face à sept cochons. Mais on finit par y parvenir. En cours de route, Maggie et moi décidions de qui allait s'occuper de quel cheval. Daryl ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si important pour nous, il préféra ne pas intervenir.

Puis on s'occupa de mettre des pics devant l'entrée de la prison pour que les rôdeurs s'y empalent. On fabriqua aussi un petit portail et un nouveau système pour l'ouvrir.

Trois semaines étaient déjà passées depuis l'attaque du gouverneur.

Les chevaux commençaient à être bien débourrés, ils pouvaient enfin être montés. On les utilisa parfois pour des excursions ou alors pour la chasse. C'était d'ailleurs mes sorties préférées. Je passais du temps seule avec Daryl, on aimait beaucoup chasser ensemble. Il m'arriva parfois d'effrayer les proies du chasseur pour juste le faire marronner. A ce moment-là, il me poursuivait et lorsqu'il m'attrapait, il m'embrassait longuement. Mais on était très vite rappelés à l'ordre, lorsqu'un rôdeur s'approchait immanquablement de nous. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'on sortait à cheval : pour tuer les rôdeurs qui étaient aux alentours de la prison.

Je faisais aussi quelques excursions mais quand je ne les faisais pas, j'aidais les autres pour tuer les rôdeurs qui restaient autour du grillage. Il m'arriva aussi d'aider mon père et Carl à s'occuper du potager.

Un jour, on organisa deux cérémonies de mariage mais on ne fit pas de fête, juste un buffet. C'était celui de Maggie et de Glenn ainsi que celui de Daryl et moi. Hershel qui représentait le plus la religion catholique avait pris comme rôle celui du prêtre. C'était un jour joyeux.

Et depuis un certain temps, je m'étais rapprochée de Maggie et de Carol. On était déjà proches avant, mais quand Daryl partit en excursion avec Michonne, Glenn, Sasha et Tyreese. Je m'occupais de tuer tous les rôdeurs qui étaient trop près de la prison. Lorsqu'on faisait une pause, on parla de quelques anecdotes mais aussi de certains moments de notre vie d'avant, on était vraiment devenu une vraie famille.

Par la suite, je commençai à avoir des nausées, elles s'accentuèrent lorsqu'on faisait cuire de la viande et vu qu'on mangeait presque tous les jours de la viande... Ces nausées m'étaient trop familières, je devais sûrement être enceinte. Pour en avoir le cœur net j'étais allée demander à Maggie de me prêter un test de grossesse. D'ailleurs celle-ci s'était excitée à l'idée de penser que je sois enceinte mais je lui indiquai que ce n'était pas sûr.

Mais il s'avéra que le test était bien positif, cette fois-ci j'étais effrayée à l'idée d'être enceinte. Je n'avais pas réagi de la même manière qu'avec Elly. Je craignais que mon enfant grandisse dans la peur sans avoir jamais connu le monde d'avant. Ou alors que l'accouchement se passe mal et que cette fois-ci j'y passe, comme Lori. Beaucoup de questions s'installèrent dans ma tête, après je pensais qu'il fallait bien que l'humanité se reproduise malgré que ce soit le chaos, sachant qu'il y avait sûrement plus de rôdeurs que d'humains. Je rejoignis Maggie, celle-ci me fit un grand sourire et me demanda si j'étais enceinte. J'hochai la tête, elle se mit à pousser un cri aigu et me sauta au cou. Elle voulut annoncer la nouvelle mais je ne voulais pas que tout le monde le sache. Enfin pas tout de suite car il fallait que je sache si Daryl voulait qu'on le garde ou non. On en parla à Carol, elle était l'une des personnes en qui j'avais confiance avec Maggie, elle aussi me félicita.

Puis le portail s'ouvrit laissant entrer les véhicules, les moteurs se turent lorsqu'ils furent garés. Nous étions venues à leur rencontre. Tyreese accompagné de sa sœur Sasha et de Michonne sortirent de la voiture en premiers. Daryl était derrière sur sa moto. Il prit soin de la nettoyer vite fait avant de venir m'embrasser. Il me demanda ce que j'avais, il avait bien senti que j'avais quelque chose à lui annoncer. Je m'approchai de lui pour lui chuchoter dans à l'oreille que j'étais enceinte. Il était étonné et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il me demanda ce que j'en pensais, à vrai dire j'étais confuse, je ne savais si je devais le garder ou non. Je m'attendais à avoir une réponse venant de lui mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Après, il me dit qu'il ne savait pas aussi, il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes et il décida qu'on le garde. Maggie prit le plaisir d'en parler à la « famille ». Ils nous félicitaient tous, excepté mon père qui ne voulait pas qu'on le garde. J'allais devoir l'affronter, il rappela à tout le monde la mort de Lori, et mentionna mon premier enfant dont l'accouchement s'était très mal passé.

Il disait que ce serait dur pour notre enfant de grandir dans ce monde. Je répondis qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte comme Judith car ils auront toujours connu ce monde. Ce n'était pas à lui de choisir si on le gardait ou non car il était juste le grand-père et non le père. Je finissais la conversation en disant que c'était trop tard, on avait décidé de le garder et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.


	12. Chapitre 12 : La maladie qui nous frappa

**Chapitre 12 : La maladie qui nous frappa**

Cela faisait déjà 5 mois, d'après mon journal j'étais enceinte depuis un mois. Et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du gouverneur. Michonne continuait à le chercher malgré qu'il ne se fût pas manifesté depuis un certain temps. Elle était d'ailleurs partie la veille et elle avait dit qu'elle reviendrait sûrement le lendemain. On avait aussi récupéré depuis une semaine un nouveau. Il s'appelait Bob. C'était Glenn et Daryl qui l'avaient trouvé marchant seul sur une route.

Ce matin-là je m'étais levée en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Daryl qui dormait paisiblement. Je sortis du bloc et je vis que mon père s'occupait de son potager, il esquissa un sourire en me voyant venir. Je lui fis aussi un sourire puis je ratissai le sol avec lui. Tout le monde se leva plus tard dans la journée, ils étaient tous réunis dehors sur les tables et ils mangeaient la viande qu'on avait apportée, Daryl et moi. Carl vint avec nous pour nourrir les cochons. L'un d'eux était malade, alors je l'examinai de plus près. La truie avait une grippe porcine et elle était à sa dernière phase. Mon frère me demanda si je pouvais soigner Violet, c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait appelée. Mais je lui répondis que je n'avais pas de vaccin pour la soigner. Malheureusement Violet allait bientôt mourir. Il fallait qu'on brûle son corps lorsqu'elle serait morte pour ne pas que la maladie se propage et nous infecte nous aussi.

Pour faire oublier ce mauvais moment, je pris le chapeau de Carl et je le mis sur ma tête. Mon frère tenta de le récupérer mais il était encore un peu petit pour essayer de me le prendre des mains. Ensuite, il me poursuivit jusqu'à la terrasse de la prison où il y avait tout le monde, il cria en me disant de lui rendre son chapeau. Il osa même me dire que j'étais encore une gamine, je lui rendis après l'avoir bien fait courir, et il partit en grommelant.

Je rejoignis Carol et Daryl, je les embrassai tous les deux. Elle me donna une assiette bien remplie de viande. J'avais tellement faim que je finissai très vite mon assiette. Elle me proposa de m'en redonner mais je lui répondis que je n'avais plus faim, elle voulut ensuite nous montrer quelque chose. Elle demanda à Patrick de s'occuper de la viande. Lorsqu'on allait partir, celui-ci arrêta Daryl pour le remercier. Il lui demanda même de lui serrer la main. Le chasseur accepta mais avant, il se lécha les doigts. Puis il lui serra la main, l'adolescent avait l'air d'être ravi de lui avoir serré la main comme un fan l'aurait été s'il rencontrait son acteur préféré. Ce qui me fit sourire. Lorsqu'on partit je lui fis la remarque qu'il avait un fan, et il me regarda en souriant. Carol nous montra les rôdeurs qui s'agglutinaient sur le grillage, on savait que peut-être les barres en bois qu'on avait placées tout autour du grillage céderaient. Ils étaient maintenant bien trop nombreux.

Plus tard, ils décidèrent de partir dans la journée pour récupérer des vivres. Je me portai volontaire pour les accompagner à cette excursion. Personne n'était contre, même Daryl, il y avait aussi le petit ami de Beth, Zack, qui nous accompagnait. Il avait voulu la voir avant de partir. A les voir tous les deux c'était mignon. Lorsqu'elle partit, il lui demanda qu'elle lui dise au revoir mais elle ne voulait pas, le chasseur se moqua de lui en disant « On dirait un roman à l'eau d'rose ».

Bob voulut venir mais Sasha ne voulait pas, car cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il était arrivé ici, Glenn réussit à la convaincre en lui disant qu'il était infirmier dans l'armée. Ils rentrèrent dans les véhicules et pour la première fois je décidai de monter sur la moto de Daryl. Quand je m'approchai de son véhicule il me regarda d'un air étonné :

« Qu'est-ce qu'tu fous ? Tu montes pas dans une bagnole ? me demanda-t-il calmement

\- J'ai envie de monter sur ta moto, enfin si t'es d'accord

\- Bien sûr, mais t'es vraiment sûre d'venir avec moi ?

\- Oui »

Il se mit à sourire, il savait que j'avais peur de monter sur une moto car j'avais déjà eu un accident en moto. Il m'avait plusieurs fois proposé de monter avec lui mais je refusais toujours.

Cette fois-ci, je voulais dépasser cette peur qui me hantait depuis mon adolescence. Je m'installai derrière lui, on démarra en tête de tous les véhicules. On allait sortir lorsque Michonne arriva à cheval. Elle n'avait toujours trouvé aucune trace du gouverneur mais elle n'était pas venue les mains vides : elle avait ramené un comics pour Carl. On lui indiqua qu'on allait partir à un endroit qu'on avait déjà repéré, alors elle décida de partir avec nous. D'ailleurs, mon frère était étonné, à peine revenue elle allait déjà repartir.

On arriva devant un super marché. Ce magasin était autrefois devenu une base militaire mais il y avait eu certainement trop de rôdeurs pour que cette base soit déserte. Sasha avait eu la bonne idée d'allumer une radio qui était alimentée par deux voitures, ainsi les rôdeurs étaient attirés par le son. Du coup, il n'y avait plus de rôdeurs à l'extérieur de la base. On fouilla un peu partout par précaution et il y avait comme on pouvait se douter des cadavres qui étaient éparpillés. Après avoir fouillé de partout, on se mit à l'entrée, Daryl tapa sur une vitre pour attirer les rôdeurs qui étaient à l'intérieur. Pendant qu'on attendait qu'ils viennent, Zack essayait de chercher quel métier faisait le chasseur, cela faisait déjà six semaines qu'il était là-dessus et il n'avait toujours pas renoncé à trouver. Il déclara cette fois que le chasseur avait été un officier de police. Michonne et moi riions face à cette déclaration. Pour elle, c'était plausible qu'il ait été dans la police, en revanche pour moi c'était impensable, je ne le voyais pas du tout dans la police. Mais Daryl le faisait marcher, en disant qu'il avait deviné, qu'il était bien dans la police. L'adolescent n'en revenait mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il dise la vérité ou non. Après, il comprit que ce n'était pas vrai, il devait retenter sa chance.

Les rôdeurs arrivèrent après cette petite conversation, et on les élimina un par un. On entra ensuite dans le magasin après les directives de Sasha. On prit chacun un chariot pour faire nos « courses ». Je partis direct dans le rayon bébé, il fallait que je récupère des couches et des habits pour ma petite sœur. J'avançai dans le rayon en espérant en trouver, heureusement pour moi il en restait encore. Je remplissais donc mon cadi de ces articles. J'allai rejoindre les autres lorsque je fus attirée par des peluches, il y en avait de différentes sortes. Il y avait des vaches, des chats et des chiens. J'hésitai, je ne savais pas lesquelles prendre pour ma sœur et pour mon futur enfant. Je décidai de prendre une vache pour Judith et un chat pour mon enfant. Je pris le soin de bien ranger les deux peluches dans mon sac.

Quelqu'un fit tomber des bouteilles ainsi que l'étagère toute entière au vu du bruit produit. On se précipita tous vers lui. C'était Bob, qui se retrouvait enseveli parmi les bouteilles. Les hommes se chargèrent de soulever l'étagère mais le plafond céda soudain à son tour, sous le poids des rôdeurs d'où ils tombèrent un par un. Certains s'écrasaient par terre, la tête la première. D'autres s'écrasaient mais se relevaient encore et il y en avait qui restaient pendus au plafond par leurs propres boyaux. On essaya d'en éliminer le maximum mais ils étaient vraiment trop nombreux, il fallait qu'on parte vite car un hélicoptère allait tous nous écraser. On dégagea d'abord Bob de son étagère. On comptait partir de suite mais Zack se fit mordre la jambe par un rôdeur. Malheureusement il était trop tard : on ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, il fallait qu'on parte d'ici. Lorsqu'on sortit l'hélicoptère s'écrasa finalement au sol.

On rentra avec une perte et sans vivre. Daryl avait décidé d'annoncer à Beth la mort de son petit ami. Pour ma part, je partis déposer la peluche près de ma petite sœur qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Elle était si mignonne et si innocente, elle ne savait pas encore dans quel monde elle allait vivre.

Je partis ensuite me coucher. Avant de dormir, je sortis la peluche qui me restait et je la contemplai longuement jusqu'à ce que j'entende les pas du chasseur s'approcher de notre « chambre ». Il s'assit à côté de moi et regarda la peluche. Je compris qu'il voulait savoir comment je l'avais obtenue. Je finis par lui expliquer. Il me regarda avec tristesse, il déclara qu'il en avait marre que les gens meurent. Ce fût pareil pour moi, on voyait partir chacun de nous un par un comme si notre destinée était toute tracée. J'avais quand même l'impression qu'il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Zack, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le jeune homme avait été mordu avant qu'on s'en rende tous compte. J'essayai de le rassurer, après il m'avoua qu'il s'en voulait encore car il n'avait pas su retrouver à temps la fille de Carol, Sophia.

Il n'était pas le seul à être déçu de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée à temps mais on ne pouvait plus vraiment se permettre de rester dans le passé.

Le lendemain, on fut réveillés par un coup de feu qui venait d'un des blocs. On prit tous des armes pour aller voir. Une petite fille cria « à l'aide ! » on accourut donc vers elle. Celle-ci nous indiqua qu'il y avait des rôdeurs dans le bloc D. Lorsqu'on entra dans ce bloc, ils étaient tous paniqués. On tua quelques cadavres et on enferma les gens dans leur cellule pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent mordre. Malheureusement, il y en avait qui s'étaient faits tuer, d'autres s'étaient fait mordre. C'était Patrick qui était à l'origine de l'anomalie, il n'avait pas de morsure ni de griffure. Il était juste mort. Le docteur Stevens en l'observant indiqua qu'il avait eu une pleurésie avec épanchement, il conclut qu'il avait eu une grippe. Je fis le lien entre la truie qui avait eu une grippe et cet adolescent :

« Papa rassure-moi quand la truie est morte tu l'as bien brûlée ? Demandai-je à mon père

\- Non je l'ai juste enterrée, me répondit-il

\- Ne cherchez pas : je sais ce qui est à l'origine de la grippe »

Le docteur mais aussi les autres me regardèrent, j'expliquai donc que c'était à cause de la truie Violet que la maladie s'était propagée. Ce genre de maladie mettait peu de temps à se répandre, elle se transmettait de l'animal à l'homme. La grippe porcine était une grippe banale qui possédait exactement les mêmes symptômes qu'une grippe. Malheureusement, on n'avait pas réussi à faire un vaccin contre cette grippe. Le vieux vétérinaire confirma ce que je venais de dire.

Au Conseil, on prit comme décision de mettre tous ceux qui vivaient dans le bloc D dans le bloc A : « le couloir de la mort » c'est ainsi qu'on le nommait. Ce bloc était propre et les gens seraient mieux que dans l'autre bloc où il avait eu lieu un massacre. Karen était la première qu'on isola. Elle commençait à tousser, c'était le premier symptôme de la maladie. Il y avait aussi David qui était malade. Je rassurai Tyreese qui était avec elle, l'assurant que je m'occuperais bien de Karen. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, l'homme noir me fit un sourire en signe de remerciement.

Après que les deux malades soient auscultés par le docteur, je m'occupai des deux. Je mouillai leur serviette qui était posée sur leur front, j'essayais de les rassurer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils soient pessimistes, qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'ils allaient mourir. Karen me remercia à plusieurs reprises, David lui, dormait paisiblement. C'était le plus malade des deux mais ce qui me rassura était que leur état ne s'aggravait pas.

Ensuite, j'aidai Daryl à enterrer les gens, y compris le père de Lizzie et de Mica. Mon père nous rejoignit plus tard. Mais Maggie nous appela en criant car les rôdeurs commençaient à devenir trop nombreux contre le grillage, ils allaient le faire tomber. On en élimina plusieurs mais ils étaient vraiment nombreux, on remarqua que quelqu'un les nourrissait mais on n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ce problème-là. Les rôdeurs allaient maintenant faire tomber le grillage. Mon père prit une décision à ce moment-là : il se servit de ses cochons comme appât. Ce fût très difficile pour mon père mais il le fit quand même pour le bien du groupe. Les rôdeurs étaient maintenant agglutinés sur les cochons qui ne cessaient pas de gémir.

Après, Tyreese nous montra les corps de Karen et de David qui étaient brûlés, il était venu rendre visite à sa campagne souffrante, mais il ne la trouva pas dans sa chambre. Il avait suivi les traces de sang jusqu'à ce qu'il les trouve tous les deux brûlés. Il était vraiment affecté par sa mort, il ordonna même à mon père de retrouver celui qui avait fait ça. Daryl essaya de le raisonner mais il le prit par le col, mon père et moi voulions intervenir mais le chasseur nous fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Puis mon père essaya de le calmer cependant celui-ci se mit à l'attaquer. Daryl l'attrapa pour qu'il arrête de le frapper. Ensuite, mon père frappa Tyreese, il le frappa à plusieurs reprises sans jamais s'arrêter. On essaya de l'arrêter mais il nous repoussa, avant de se calmer enfin.

Malheureusement, il y avait de plus en plus de gens qui tombaient malades, Sasha en fit partie. On se réunit une nouvelle fois au Conseil, on décida d'isoler tous les malades au bloc A. Il fallait qu'on ait des antibiotiques pour les soigner. Cependant, on avait fouillé toutes les pharmacies du coin et il n'y avait plus rien. Hershel nous indiqua qu'il y avait une école vétérinaire qui était assez loin mais cela valait le coup. Il y avait des antibiotiques qui étaient, certes, pour les animaux mais ils pouvaient néanmoins soigner des êtres humains. Lorsqu'il précisa le nom : école vétérinaire de West Peachtree Tech, j'intervenai en disant que je connaissais cette école car c'était là-bas où j'avais fait mes études. Je connaissai les moindres recoins de cette école et je savais que je serais un atout important pour cette excursion. Daryl et Michonne se proposèrent de venir avec moi, plus tard Tyreese et Bob nous rejoignirent. Après, on partit avec la plus rapide des voitures qu'on possédait.

En cours de route, on croisa la plus grande horde qu'on avait jamais vue. Ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils nous barraient la route. Daryl fit marche arrière mais il écrasa de nombreux cadavres ambulants et la voiture s'enlisa. On sortit de la voiture en tuant au passage des rôdeurs. Il y avait seulement Tyreese qui avait décidé de rester dans la voiture. Il sortit de la voiture mais il y avait trop de rôdeurs qui étaient autour de lui, il nous ordonna de partir et on se sentait obligés de le laisser en arrière. On se réfugia dans la forêt, Tyreese réussit à nous rejoindre, même il était épuisé. Déjà, un jour était passé et on marcha encore pendant plusieurs heures, on finit par trouver une vieille station de service. On trouva une voiture et on retira les branches qui la camouflaient. Le chasseur essayait de la faire démarrer avec les fils sous le tableau de bord. Il n'y arriva pas car la batterie était morte et il fallait en trouver une nouvelle. On coupa les branches d'arbre qui nous empêchaient de rentrer dans la station, alors que des rôdeurs sortirent du feuillage. On les élimina, Tyreese persistait pour faire sortir un rôdeur qui était coincé parmi les branches et celui-ci tomba avec le cadavre sur lui, on le tua à sa place. Bob et Daryl entrèrent dans la station tandis que Tyreese, Michonne et moi restions dehors pour continuer à couper les branches sur la voiture. Michonne partit après pour rejoindre les deux hommes à l'intérieur. J'étais seule avec Tyreese. Le silence nous accompagna puis il me demanda avec une certaine amertume si je m'étais bien occupée de Karen et de David. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait utilisé un tel ton. Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait ? Pourtant, je n'avais rien fait. Ensuite, il ajouta qu'il savait qui était l'assassin de sa campagne :

« C'est qui alors ? Demandai-je

\- C'est toi ! Tu les as tués tous les deux !

\- Tu dis de la merde Tyreese ! C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait bordel !

\- Menteuse c'est toi ! »

Sur ces mots, il me prit par le cou et m'étrangla de toutes ses forces, j'essayai avec peine de récupérer mon couteau qui était au fond de ma poche mais en vain. Je me débattis et lui donnai des coups. Cependant, je perdis mes forces, il ne cessa pas de me répéter « Tu les as tués ! ». Au fur et à mesure je n'entendais plus rien, mis à part un sifflement et les battements de mon cœur. Je sentai que j'allais m'évanouir : je manquai vraiment d'oxygène. Etait-ce vraiment la fin ? Est-ce que j'allais finir comme ça : tuée non pas par un rôdeur mais par un homme que je connaissais et qui m'étranglait de rage ?

Puis je ne sentis plus la pression de sa main sur mon cou, je tombai par terre et je toussai tellement que j'avais l'impression que j'allais recracher mes poumons. Je respirai tellement fort comme si j'avais fait une course d'une heure ou que j'avais fait de l'apnée sous l'eau. Je me levai et je vis Daryl frapper à plusieurs reprises Tyreese. Bob essaya de l'arrêter mais il le repoussa à chaque fois. Michonne était restée auprès de moi, lorsqu'elle vit que j'allais mieux, elle partit arrêter le chasseur. Elle avait réussi à l'arrêter puis son regard croisa le mien. Il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, il me demanda si j'allais bien et je confirmais en souriant. Tyreese s'était relevé, je lui mis un coup de pied entre les jambes. Je l'engueulai en disant que ce n'était pas moi et qu'il était vraiment con de vouloir me tuer alors que j'étais la seule à connaître l'école vétérinaire. Sans moi ils étaient foutus.

Lorsque la nouvelle batterie fut installée, on partit juste après dans le silence. On arriva dans la journée. Et comme je pouvais m'y attendre, l'entrée de l'école était barricadée par différents meubles, on entra donc par une sortie de secours. A première vue, il n'y avait pas de rôdeur au rez-de-chaussée ni au premier étage. On entra dans différentes salles, je leur précisai qu'ils devaient prendre les médicaments qui se terminaient par « -cilline » ou « -cin ». Aussi ils devaient prendre les médicaments le plus au fond de l'étagère. Je savais qu'ils rangeaient les plus vieux devant et les plus récents derrière. J'ajoutai aussi qu'ils ne devaient pas regarder les dates de péremption, on récupéra en même temps des perfusions, des tubes et des pinces.

On décida de sortir d'ici lorsqu'on avait tout récupéré. Il y avait des rôdeurs qui traînaient dans une salle. Ces saloperies nous avaient repérés et maintenant on était obligés encore de courir. On se réfugia dans une des salles où ils transposaient des cages pour animaux. Je savais qu'il y avait une sortie de secours au bout de cette salle mais il y avait une dizaine de rôdeurs de l'autre côté de la porte. Les cadavres qui nous suivaient avaient réussi à rentrer dans la salle, on était cernés. Il fallait choisir : soit on essayait de tous les tuer dans la salle, soit on ouvrait la porte mais on devait se taper tous les rôdeurs qui étaient de l'autre côté. On choisit finalement la deuxième solution. Une horde de ces cadavres ambulants était à nos trousses et on se sentit obligés de sortir par une fenêtre. Bob, en sautant, avait trébuché et ne voulait pas lâcher d'une semelle son sac qui allait tomber. On lui ordonna de le lâcher pour qu'on puisse plus facilement le relever mais il insista quand même de le garder. Quand on réussit à le relever, Daryl regarda le contenu de ce sac et il trouva une bouteille d'alcool. Il voulut lancer la bouteille, Bob mit sa main sur son flingue en signe de menace. Le chasseur s'approcha de lui méchamment et il le prit par le col, Tyreese lui disait de laisser tomber car il avait fait son choix.

On arriva à la prison durant la nuit. Hershel prit les médicaments et les donna à tous les malades. On était arrivés juste à temps. Sasha et Glenn avaient failli y passer.


	13. Chapitre 13 : La perte de la prison

**Chapitre 13 : La perte de la prison**

Le lendemain, mon père nous annonça à Daryl et moi qu'il avait banni Carol. Il avait réussi à déduire que c'était elle qui avait tué Karen et David. J'étais vraiment triste qu'elle ne soit plus parmi nous et comme je pouvais m'en douter, le chasseur était irrité face à cette annonce. Il reprocha à mon père qu'il aurait pu la garder. Mon père lui rappela que Tyreese l'avait frappé et il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Carol. Je savais bien qu'il l'aurait tué comme il a voulu le faire avec moi. On décida d'annoncer à Tyreese qui était l'assassin de Karen et de David, on alla dans le couloir qui reliait le bloc C et D.

On le croisa et il voulut nous montrer quelque chose. Il nous montra un lapin disséqué, attaché à un morceau de bois. Il disait que c'était l'œuvre de l'assassin, or mon père tenta de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas la même personne qui avait fait ça et qui les avait tués. Il allait lui dire que c'était Carol l'assassin lorsqu'on entendit une explosion, qui nous fit sortir du couloir. Il y avait devant la prison des voitures et un tank. C'était le gouverneur qui tapait à notre porte, et il appela mon père pour qu'il vienne.

Mon père lui expliqua que ce n'était plus lui qui prenait les décisions mais le Conseil. Le gouverneur demanda si Hershel et Michonne en faisaient partie. L'un de ces hommes les fit sortir d'une voiture. Mon père se sentit obligé de venir lui parler, il s'approcha de la grille ceignant la cour. Pendant ce temps, Sasha partit prévenir les autres qu'ils aillent se réfugier dans le bus. Daryl nous donna discrètement une arme à chacun. On se préparait à l'attaque.

Le gouverneur se mit à couper une partie du cou d'Hershel avec l'épée de Michonne. La guerre était déclarée ! Le tank défonça le grillage et les véhicules entrèrent dans la cour de la prison. Les hommes tombèrent un à un, tels des mouches. Ensuite, le tank avança vers nous et il tira sur les murs de la prison.

Maggie et Beth partirent se réfugier dans le bus, Daryl m'ordonna d'y aller avec elles. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me séparer de lui. Cela m'avait suffi une fois. Pourtant il insista davantage et je partis vers le bus. J'entrai dedans, cependant je me rendis vite compte que mon frère n'y était pas. Je repartis dans le bloc C pour le trouver. Il était en train de récupérer des affaires, je lui disais qu'il fallait qu'on aille dans le bus pour s'en sortir.

Il partit avec moi, malheureusement le bus était déjà parti et on entendit notre père nous appeler. Des rôdeurs s'approchaient de lui et on les élimina. Il était vraiment blessé. Carl le porta pour l'aider à marcher. On se dirigea vers le berceau de ma petite sœur. Il était ensanglanté et vide, on se mit à pleurer mais je n'arrivais pas à croire que Judith soit morte. Pour moi elle, était toujours vivante et cela ne voulait rien dire qu'on ait seulement trouvé son berceau plein de sang, son corps était nulle part.

On sortit de cet enfer qui était notre maison. On marchait depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Cette fois-ci c'était moi qui soutenais mon père. Carl nous devança, il allait beaucoup trop vite. Notre père lui ordonna de ralentir mais il ne l'écouta pas. A mon tour, je criai « Arrête-toi ! » et il s'arrêta enfin. Notre père nous dit qu'on devait trouver des vivres et un endroit où se loger. Mon frère ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'il allait lui demander s'il allait bien, Carl partit devant, continuant à avancer trop vite. Je lâchai mon père pour m'approcher de mon frère. Je pris Carl par le bras et je l'engueulai. Il était vraiment chiant, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait. Il devait sûrement avoir sa crise d'adolescence. Cependant ce n'était pas une raison de faire la gueule, surtout qu'on devait se serrer les coudes si on voulait survivre.

On s'arrêta dans un bar pour trouver des vivres. Mon père voulut y aller seul mais Carl et moi insistions pour venir avec lui sachant qu'il était blessé. Il y avait un rôdeur dans la cuisine, il ne pouvait pas nous atteindre car il y avait une barrière de chaises qui l'empêchait de s'approcher davantage. Mon père lui enfonça sa hache dans la tête. Seulement elle était coincée dans son crâne et le rôdeur n'était toujours pas mort. Mon frère tira même si notre père ne lui avait pas autorisé à le faire. On prit tout ce qu'on pouvait puis on partit.

Finalement, on trouva une maison. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de rôdeur, on la fouilla consciencieusement. Je rejoignis mon frère dans une chambre d'adolescent, comme je pouvais m'en douter il y avait des consoles et des jeux vidéo. Je regardais les jeux, il y avait surtout des jeux Xbox 360 et aussi des jeux PS3. Mon frère débrancha un câble de l'une des consoles relié à la télé. C'était un sacrilège ! Malheureusement cette console ne servirait plus, alors autant s'en servir pour autre chose. Il sortit de la salle et moi je restai pour contempler les jeux. Il y avait toute la série _Assassin's Creed_ et _Kingdom Hearts_ dont j'étais fan, _Beyond to Soul_. Bien sûr il y avait _Halo_ , _Call of Duty_ et _GTA_. A ma grande surprise, il y avait _The Last of Us_ , ce jeu était génial ! J'avais pris du plaisir à y jouer, c'était un jeu post-apocalyptique où on devait survivre face aux hommes et aux infectés qui équivaut aux rôdeurs de maintenant. Le protagoniste, Joël, celui-ci devait amener une jeune fille, Ellie (ce prénom m'avait tellement plu que j'avais voulu appeler ma fille de ce prénom). Elle était porteuse saine, c'est-à-dire qu'elle portait la maladie mais qu'elle ne se développait pas, ainsi elle ne se transformait pas en « homme-champignon ».

Aussi, il y avait quand même des jeux Xbox One et PS4 tels que _Dying Light_ qui était aussi un jeu de zombie, _The Order 1886_ , _Ryse : Son of Rome_ , _Watch Dogs_ , _Dead Island 2_. Bref il n'y avait que de bons jeux. J'étais d'ailleurs tentée d'en prendre quelques-uns mais je finis par tous les prendre, mon sac était assez grand pour faire tout rentrer.

Pour la nuit, mon frère s'était servi du fameux câble et un petit étendoir pour l'accrocher sur la porte. Mais mon père voulut mettre aussi un canapé devant la porte pour ne pas prendre de risque. On se coucha après.

Comme à mon habitude, je me levai dès les premières lueurs du soleil, je sortis pour fouiller les autres maisons des alentours. Avant de sortir, je pris la peine de ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller mon père et mon frère. Je visitai quelques maisons mais pas toutes, à vrai dire il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant ou alors la nourriture était déjà périmée depuis longtemps. Bien sûr elles étaient parfois occupées par les rôdeurs. Après ces fouilles je partis chasser, je rapportai quelques écureuils et des lapins. Quand je m'apprêtai à rentrer, j'entendis plusieurs coups de feu, je me précipitai vers l'origine du son. C'était mon frère. Des rôdeurs l'avaient attaqué et il était maintenant enseveli par les cadavres sans vie. Je le sortis de ce foutoir. On décida de fouiller les maisons que je n'avais pas encore visitées. Pour cela on se sépara pour aller plus vite et récupérer le plus de choses. Je pris la maison de gauche tandis que mon frère prit celle de droite. J'ouvris la porte qui n'était visiblement pas fermée à clé. Je tapais contre un mur et criais pour attirer les rôdeurs mais visiblement il n'y en avait pas. Je fouillais le rez-de-chaussée et je trouvais cette fois-ci des vivres intéressants, après je montai au premier étage. Je fouillais toutes les pièces, il m'en rester une : la salle de bain. J'ouvris différents tiroirs pour récupérer du ruban adhésif, des bandages ou d'autre objet médical. Lorsqu'un rôdeur m'attaqua par surprise, il était sûrement là depuis le début mais je ne l'avais pas vu. J'essayai de tenir sa mâchoire loin de mon cou et je l'éloignai de moi en le poussant de toutes mes forces. Je pris vite mon couteau et lui enfonçai dans son crâne. J'avais failli y passer, voilà ce qu'on peut risquer lorsqu'on n'est pas assez attentif et qu'on est trop confiant. Cela m'énervais de devoir toujours me méfier et de penser que je serais toujours en danger où que j'aille. Je sortis après avoir tout récupéré. Mon frère était sur le toit en train de manger une grande boîte de conserve de crème au chocolat. Il descendit me rejoindre et je remarquai qu'il avait perdu une chaussure. Il m'expliqua qu'il s'était fait attaquer par un rôdeur et que le cadavre lui avait attrapé la chaussure à la place de lui. Cette histoire était assez marrante. Après avoir discuté, on rentra à la maison en mangeant la crème au chocolat.

Durant la nuit, on crut vraiment que notre père était devenu un rôdeur. Il respirait comme eux et émettait leur râle. On était incapable de l'achever et on préféra même qu'il nous dévore. Mais il nous appela par nos prénoms et on sut qu'il était encore en vie.

Michonne nous rejoignit dans la journée, elle avait suivi nos traces et ne supportait plus d'être seule. On décida de récupérer des vivres tandis que mon père resta à la maison pour se reposer. On récupéra plusieurs choses, d'ailleurs Michonne avait même récupéré du fromage fondu. Elle essayait de faire rire Carl mais sans succès, par contre elle me fit sourire moi. Elle me demandait ce qu'il avait et je lui répondis qu'en ce moment il n'avait pas envie de rire après ce qu'il s'était passé.

On entra dans une maison et elle nous apprit qu'elle avait eu un enfant de trois ans mais elle n'en dit pas davantage. Elle voulait bien répondre à une question pour chaque pièce fouillée. A chaque salle, on avait eu le droit aux réponses à nos questions. Son fils s'appelait André et elle n'avait eu qu'un enfant, elle l'avait perdu au début de l'épidémie. Elle aussi avait perdu son enfant et je compatissais. D'ailleurs, Michonne m'avait quelque fois regardée lorsqu'elle parlait de son fils. On avait fouillé toute la maison, excepté une salle mais elle nous empêcha d'y aller.

Après avoir fini de récupérer des vivres, on allât à la maison. Sauf que mon père nous disait qu'on devait partir car il y avait des hommes qui étaient venus dans la maison. On marcha pendant presqu'une heure et on trouva un wagon où il y ait écrit : « un refuge et une communauté pour tous, ceux qui y arrivent survivent ». On se regarda tous et on décida d'y aller.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Bienvenue au Terminus

**Chapitre 14 : Bienvenue au Terminus**

Pour rejoindre cette communauté qui s'appelait Terminus, il fallait suivre plusieurs voies de chemins de fer. On marcha pendant plusieurs heures dans l'un d'eux. Michonne et Carl faisaient un pari, celui qui restait le plus longtemps sur la rampe de fer, à marcher en équilibre. Mon père voulut qu'ils accélèrent, Michonne était d'accord fit mine de déséquilibrer mon frère. Seulement elle tomba à sa place, et on se mit à rigoler tous ensemble.

Sa récompense était une barre chocolatée et il avait le choix entre les deux barres restantes. Il choisit celle qu'elle préférait et il lui donna quand même la moitié de sa barre. Je partis discrètement pour aller vomir, ces foutus nausées revenaient de temps en temps, et ensuite je revenais les voir. Bien sûr mon père me demanda où j'étais partie, je lui répondis qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne le sache pas. Et on repartit juste après.

On avait installé des pièges pour attraper des lapins, d'ailleurs il y en avait un qui avait mordu à l'hameçon. On allait disperser d'autres pièges quand on entendit un homme crier « A l'aide ! ». Carl se précipita pour aller le sauver mais mon père l'en empêcha. On ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, il y avait trop de rôdeur qui l'encerclait.

Mais quelques rôdeurs nous avait repérés et ils nous suivaient, on courait pour les échapper. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et il nous fallait un abri. On trouva une voiture laissée à l'abandon sur la route, on décida d'y passer la nuit. Je dormis dans la voiture avec Carl, il s'était endormi sur mon épaule. Pendant ce temps, Michonne et mon père tenaient le tour de garde. Carl me réveilla, un type le fixait avec perversité à travers la vitre. D'un coup, un homme m'attrapa par les bras et me sortit de la voiture. Je me débattai mais il était plus fort que moi. Il m'attacha les mains et il dit à tous les autres hommes « Elle est à moi ! ». Je me mis à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, il se contenta de sourire et me dit à l'oreille « J'aime les femmes qui ne se laissent pas faire, elles m'excitent encore plus ». J'allais le frapper avec mes pieds jusqu'à que j'entendis une voix derrière moi qui m'était familière. C'était Daryl ! Il passa à côté, nos regards se croisèrent. Il demanda au chef de nous relâcher et il ajoutait qu'on était des gens biens mais le chef ne voulut rien savoir.

Il disait que c'était un mensonge car mon père avait tué l'un de ses hommes, ils se ruèrent sur le chasseur et le frappèrent à plusieurs reprises. Je voulus intervenir mais je savais que si je faisais le moindre geste, ils se douteraient de quelque chose et cela risquerait d'empirer encore plus. L'homme qui observait mon frère le prit et embrassa sa tête. Je continuai à les insulter, le chef vint vers moi et me dit :

« Je vais t'avouer que tu es plus forte que certaines femmes qu'on a eues la chance de rencontrer mais je sais très bien que tu fais ça car tu as peur. Quand tu nous insultes, je sais que tu le fais pour te défendre pour montrer que tu n'as pas peur mais en fait tu te pisses dessus, n'ai-je par raison ? ».

Je ne répondis rien face à cette question. Ce type avait deviné que j'avais peur, il l'avait deviné rien qu'en me regardant et rien que d'y penser, j'étais encore plus effrayée.

Le chef ordonna à l'homme qui allait me violer de le faire devant mon père. Il me traîna jusqu'à que je sois devant lui et il me jeta à terre. Je sentis à présent son poids contre mon ventre et il commença par retirer mes hauts laissant ensuite sortir ma poitrine qui était cachée par mon soutien-gorge. Il leva son pantalon et enleva le mien. Mon père criait mais le violeur ne cessa pas son action, il allait arracher mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. Quand un coup feu se fit entendre, mon père se battit contre le chef et il lui arracha sa gorge avec ses dents. Daryl tua les hommes qui l'avaient tabassé et s'approcha du violeur. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme, le chasseur le tua. Son couteau se planta dans son crâne. Il se précipita ensuite vers moi et il me libéra les mains. Je me mis à verser des larmes et me blottis dans les bras du chasseur. Je ne me préoccupai pas de n'être qu' en sous-vêtements. Je regardai mon père tuer sous plusieurs coups de couteau le pédophile. Je me rhabillai après que le massacre soit terminé, mon frère, lui, mit du temps à dormir. Il était traumatisé, il dormit quand même sur les cuisses de Michonne. Pour ma part je m'endormis sur l'épaule de mon homme, mon père lui resta éveillé durant toute la nuit.

On partit d'ici le lendemain, on commençait à se rapprocher du Terminus. Lorsqu'on sortit de la route, on trouva un peu plus loin un grillage avec des morceaux de bois pointus sûrement pour que les rôdeurs s'empalent dessus. On vit par les grillages le fameux Terminus. Mon père décida qu'on se sépare mais pas trop loin pour qu'on vérifie s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Mon frère ne voulait pas rester avec mon père et il préféra rester avec Michonne. Je fis mon tour de vérification avec Daryl mais ce fût bref.

Pour le moment il n'y avait pas de danger, on passa le grillage et on atterrit sur un territoire inconnu. On entra dans une grande salle où il y avait quelques bureaux et quelques personnes qui y travaillaient. Ils pensaient qu'on était venus les voler, un des hommes nous souhaita la bienvenue. Il se prénommait Gareth et à première vue il n'avait pas l'air méchant ni dangereux. Mon père nous présenta à cet homme. Avant qu'on puisse rentrer, il nous demanda qu'on dépose nos armes par terre. On exécuta sa demande et ils nous fouillèrent, ensuite il nous autorisa à reprendre nos armes.

Gareth n'avait pas tort quand il disait que c'était joli à l'intérieur. Il y avait des fleurs qui décoraient la place, il y avait des petits stands où l'on pouvait manger des saucisses. Ah les saucisses ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangées, j'étais vraiment tentée d'en prendre. Mon ventre gagna face à cette tentation. J'allais en prendre lorsque je vis un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, il devait avoir entre 28 et 29 ans. Il se délectait d'une saucisse, il savoura chaque bouchée. Cet homme était châtain foncé, il avait des yeux bleus. Ce qui me frappait le plus, c'était sa Gameboy. Je lui demandai si elle marchait toujours et il me répondit affirmativement. Il s'appelait Steven et fit une révérence quand il se présenta. Je souris face à son geste et je me demandais s'il n'était pas comédien avant. Je vis que Daryl regardait Steven avec une certaine amertume. Cependant celui-ci ne fit pas attention et lui fit même un sourire, ce qui agaça le chasseur. Puis il me proposa d'essayer sa Gameboy, j'acceptai volontiers. Je jouai à un jeu qui faisait partie des jeux qui ont bercé mon enfance : _Pokémon_.

Mon père trouvait que cet endroit était louche, lorsqu'il attrapa l'un des hommes. On braqua nos armes sur eux. Il lui demanda où il avait trouvé cette montre qui se trouvait être celle de Glenn mais il ne répondit pas. Ces hommes-là étaient plus nombreux et bien plus armés que nous, mon père ne voulait pas le relâcher. Steven se mit au milieu :

« Eh calmez-vous, on va pas se battre hein ? Vous savez c'est mieux de faire l'amour que la guerre, dit Steven calmement, donc posez vos armes.

\- Va crever ! grogna Daryl »

Mon père redemanda à l'homme qu'il tenait où il avait récupéré cette montre à gousset, il répondit sur un homme mort. Puis il demanda pour les autres objets, Gareth répondit mais ce n'était pas les réponses qu'attendait mon père. Il tua l'otage puis on partit de ce foutoir. Ils nous tiraient dessus sans essayer de nous viser, au fur et à mesure on s'enfonçait de plus en plus de cet endroit et on ne réussit pas à sortir. J'avais cette mauvaise impression qu'ils tiraient à côté pour pas qu'on essaie de sortir et pour qu'ils nous dirigent là où ils voulaient qu'on aille. On arriva dans une salle macabre où il y avait plein de bougies et des mots écrits sur les murs et sur le sol. On sortit de cette salle lugubre et ils cessèrent de tirer. Ils étaient placés tout autour de nous, on ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici vivants.

Gareth nous ordonna de lâcher nos armes, il demanda que mon père aille en premier au wagon. Ensuite il demanda à Daryl d'y aller, puis à Michonne. Il ne restait plus que mon frère et moi. On se tenait par la main, on ne voulait pas être séparés. Il demanda que mon frère aille les rejoindre, je fus la dernière à les rejoindre, ils étaient pratiquement tous rentrés. Ils fermèrent derrière nous et on se retrouva dans le noir complet. On n'était pas seul, il y avait Glenn, Maggie d'ailleurs je lui fis un câlin en la voyant. Bob et Sasha avec d'autres personnes qu'on ne connaissait pas. Ils nous les présentèrent, ils disaient qu'ils les avaient aidés et qu'ils étaient des amis.

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

Je les avais suivis jusqu'à qu'ils se trouvent coincés au wagon, je me cachai à un endroit. Gareth m'avait interdit de venir ici mais je voulus pour une fois lui désobéir. Je vis toute la scène. Ils enfermaient ces gens et je ne savais pas ce qu'ils allaient devenir. J'espérais qu'ils ne les tuent pas surtout pas le mec classe avec l'arbalète et cette femme brune qui devait être sûrement sa compagne. Mais Gareth m'avait déjà repéré, il attendit qu'ils rentrent tous dans le wagon pour venir me parler :

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit !? Tu ne dois pas venir ici !

\- J'ai voulu les accompagner dans leur fuite. J'ai pensé que peut-être ils pourraient faire partie des nôtres...

\- Non, ils sont trop dangereux. Il vaut mieux qu'ils restent enfermés ici.

\- Tu vas les laisser ici longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'y ai pas encore réfléchi. En attendant t'as qu'à ramasser leurs armes et les ranger là où on stocke les objets.

\- D'accord.»

Ainsi je ramassai les armes, je pris un plaisir de tenir l'arbalète que je trouvais trop classe ainsi que l'arc et le sabre. C'était les trois armes les plus discrètes parmi les deux autres qui étaient juste des flingues. Quand je fus arrivé dans le dépôt, c'est comme ça qu'on appelait la salle où on rangeait tous les objets qu'on récupérait au fur et à mesure, je m'amusai à tester l'arbalète, l'arc et le sabre. D'ailleurs je fis tomber quelques objets dont certains se brisèrent dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol. Mais je m'en moquais, j'étais trop occupé à tester ces nouvelles armes classes.

Puis je sortis du dépôt pour aller parler à Gareth, je l'aperçus, au loin, aller dans cet endroit où je n'avais pas encore le droit d'aller. D'ailleurs j'avais toujours ressenti cette sale impression que quelque chose de pas très net se passait à cet endroit. Ainsi que ce qu'allait devenir les gens qui étaient enfermés dans les wagons ou dans les containers. J'hésitai à y aller, mais finalement je décidai de le suivre. J'entrai donc dans cet endroit, j'avais l'impression d'être en enfer ou dans une boucherie. Il y avait des corps de je ne sais quoi qui étaient pendus comme des cochons, au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais. Je vis des objets qui servaient pour la boucherie ainsi que des corps humains découpés en morceaux ! J'appris donc que ce que je mangeais depuis le début était de la chair humaine. En fait Gareth et les autres n'étaient que des tarés et j'en faisais partie sans que je le sache. J'étais derrière lui à l'autre bout de la salle, je me cachai dans l'ombre. Il demandait à ses hommes combien de balles ils avaient tirées. Puis lorsqu'il n'était plus devant l'entrée de la grande salle, j'aperçus trois hommes qui étaient morts égorgés comme font les musulmans pour la viande Hallal. Je réalisais donc qu'en plus de manger de la viande humaine, je mangeais Hallal ! Il y avait quatre autres hommes qui n'étaient pas encore mort. L'asiatique et l'homme noir qui étaient arrivés avant le mec classe et le chef de l'autre groupe. Gareth laissa parler le noir qui le suppliait de les épargner car ils avaient quelqu'un qui savait comment arrêter l'épidémie. Malheureusement il ne voulait pas, je sortis donc de ma cachette :

« Sérieux, Gareth si ce type dit vrai. On pourra revivre normalement ! M'exclamais-je

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Steven ?! Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas venir ici. C'est quoi ton problème !

\- Moi ? Rien, j'ai rien du tout.

\- Bon si tu pouvais me foutre la paix se serait bien aimable. Je suis occupé là ! dit-il en me montrant les quatre hommes qui allaient se faire égorger.»

Je me tus et j'observai Gareth qui interrogeait maintenant le chef, il voulait savoir où étais caché le sac qu'ils avaient enterré avant de venir ici. Il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait dedans et s'il ne disait rien l'un de ses acolytes allait y passer. Il répondit donc à sa question en disant qu'il allait utiliser ensuite ces armes pour le tuer lorsqu'il serait libéré. Gareth allait partir, sauf qu'on entendit des coups de feu et ensuite une explosion. On tomba à par terre à cause du choc. Il partit cette fois-ci pour de bon. C'était le moment propice pour les libérer, je m'approchais de l'un des bouchers et je lui enfonçais mon couteau dans la gorge. Le deuxième prit son couteau, il était apeuré et donnait des coups dans le vide. Je pris son bras et lui tordis jusqu'à qu'il lâche son arme. Ensuite je lui engorgeai son gosier. Bien sûr je pris la peine d'enfoncer mon arme dans leur crâne. Puis je libérai les quatre hommes qui se méfièrent de moi. J'essayais de les rassurer en disant que j'étais venu les libérer et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de moi. Tout de même le chef me répondit que si je faisais le moindre geste qui n'allait pas, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à me tuer. Je savais donc à qui j'avais à faire : à de vrais survivants !

Pour sortir d'ici, on était obligés de passer par la salle de la mort, ils prirent des couteaux de cuisine et des machettes. Et avant de sortir j'indiquai aux quatre hommes que je devais récupérer quelque chose :

« Putain, on n'a pas l'temps pour ça ! Grogna le mec classe

\- Je vous promets que ce ne sera pas long, indiquai-je

\- Vas-y mais Glenn t'accompagne. On sait jamais si tu essaies de ramener tes potes ici, décida le chef

\- D'accord »

Je partis donc avec ce fameux Glenn lorsqu'on récupéra ce que je voulais, on les rejoignit. Ils levèrent tous leurs armes, j'essayais de les rassurer en indiquant que mon zombie était inoffensif. Je lui avais mis une muselière pour ne pas qu'elle morde. Comme je le pensais ils ne voulaient pas que je la garde mais j'insistai car elle était importante pour moi. C'était ma compagne enfin ce qu'il en restait. Le chef accepta quand même qu'on la garde.

Il y avait des zombies qui étaient attirés par l'un des containers car il y avait une personne qui ne cessait pas de dire « A l'aide ! ». On élimina les morts vivants et on libéra l'homme. Il attaqua Glenn puis le chef le retint. Il se calma lorsqu'on lui indiquait qu'on était pareils. Cependant il fût dévoré par l'une de ces choses et on dût se cacher car il y en avait d'autres qui arrivaient.

Des hommes armés arrivèrent, le chef décida d'y aller pour tenter de récupérer ses armes. Il était accompagné de son plus fidèle acolyte : le mec classe. Le chef tua un homme pour lui prendre sa mitraillette puis il tira sur les autres qui se firent dévorer par les zombies. Ensuite ils donnèrent à chacun une arme sauf à moi car ils estimèrent que je pouvais être dangereux.

On partit maintenant en direction du wagon, j'ouvris la porte avec les clés. Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un me sauta dessus et je tombai par terre sur le dos. Je levai la tête et m'aperçus que c'était la femme brune qui était sur moi. Elle avait placé son couteau sous ma gorge :

« Je… Je suis un…un ami, dis-je avec peine

\- T'es sûr de ça ?!

\- C'est bon Penny, il est avec nous. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, rassura le chef

\- Ah d'accord, dit-elle en se levant et m'aidant à me lever »

On partit tous de cet endroit en tuant tous les zombies qui nous barraient la route et on sortit par le grillage.

 _Point de vue initial :_

On était maintenant dans la forêt, mon père déterra le sac. Il voulut qu'on reparte là-bas pour tous les tuer, mais on essaya de le raisonner. Daryl se mit à sauter dans les bras de Carol, elle était enfin parmi nous ! C'était assez mignon à voir, j'avais l'impression d'assister aux retrouvailles d'une mère et de son fils, puis à mon tour je me retrouvai dans les bras de Carol. Elle avait récupéré nos armes et nous les redonna. Steven face à ces retrouvailles se permit de demander au chasseur « C'est ta mère ? ».

D'ailleurs celui-ci le regarda de façon menaçante et Carol s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un coup de pied entre les jambes. Il tomba donc par terre, gémissant. Elle demanda qui était cet homme. Mon père lui répondit qu'il s'appelait Steven. Il s'approcha d'elle et il lui demanda si c'était elle qui avait fait exploser le Terminus. Elle répondit de façon affirmative. Une étreinte se fit entre mon père et Carol. Ensuite, elle nous indiqua qu'on devait la suivre.

Tyreese sortit d'un chalet avec Judith dans ses bras. Mon père, Carl et moi courûmes pour la rejoindre. Mon père la prit dans ses bras, on l'embrassa et on la cajola. On était si heureux de la retrouver. Il me la passa et je la regardai à présent dans les yeux. Elle était toujours aussi mignonne, c'était notre « petite guerrière ». J'avais pressenti qu'elle était toujours vivante et j'étais la seule entre nous trois à y croire encore.

Avec les événements, on ne s'était pas rendu compte que Steven tenait un rôdeur en laisse. On allait sortir nos armes lorsque mon père nous fit signe de ne rien faire. Il nous expliqua que ce cadavre était inoffensif d'après lui.

« Pourquoi tu gardes cette chose avec toi ? demanda Maggie

\- C'est ma copine, je me suis senti incapable de la tuer. En plus je pense qu'elle doit être encore consciente parce que l'autre fois elle m'a fait un câlin et je me suis mis à l'embrasser. Elle est toujours la même cochonne que je connaissais car elle adore toujours me prendre la langue. D'ailleurs j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me l'arracher » dit-il sereinement.

On le regarda avec dégoût et on se demanda s'il n'était pas fou. D'un coup, il se mit à s'écrier « Où est passé Nicole ?! ». Il chercha de partout et il ne trouva rien, on le rassura en disant qu'on allait la retrouver. Après, il chercha dans ses poches et il sortit sa Gameboy. Il se trouvait donc que Nicole était sa console portable. On désespéra encore plus, surtout Daryl qui me disait « Mais il est con c'mec ! ».

Puis on partit. Malgré la « belle » histoire que nous avait racontée Steven, je voulais quand même m'excuser auprès de lui. Après tout, j'avais failli le tuer.

« Steven, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée. J'ai failli te tuer. Si mon père n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas hésité à t'égorger.

\- Ah ça ! C'est oublié, tu sais. Je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose », dit-il en souriant.

Je me mis à sourire, puis il ajouta :

« A part ça, j'ai apprécié que tu te sois mise sur moi. C'était assez excitant ! Rit-t-il

\- Ça va moins t'exciter quand j'vais t'foutre mon poing dans la gueule, connard ! s'énerva le chasseur

\- Je le savais que vous étiez ensemble ! T'inquiètes pas Daryl, j'ai déjà quelqu'un. Je ne risque pas de te la prendre, répondit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres »

Le chasseur serra ses poings, je craignais qu'il se mette à le frapper. J'avais bien compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas, voire il le détestait. Par contre, j'appréciai Steven car il était gentil malgré qu'il soit un peu timbré. On marcha pendant plusieurs heures, plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés mais il ne valait pas notre groupe composé de trois personnes. J'étais obligée de me mettre au milieu des deux car je savais que Daryl allait vouloir faire du mal à Steven. C'était vraiment la première fois que je voyais le chasseur jaloux.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Que Dieu nous garde

**Chapitre 15 : Que Dieu nous garde**

On marchait ainsi depuis plus de trois semaines. J'avais noté sur mon journal que j'étais à trois mois de grossesse, d'ailleurs ils étaient tous déjà au courant que j'étais enceinte.

Durant la journée, Daryl et moi étions partis chasser. On avait tué un bon nombre d'écureuils et on s'apprêtait à rejoindre le groupe mais on trouva, en cours de route, un chalet. On entra à l'intérieur et on fouilla partout. Il n'y avait aucun rôdeur. Les placards et les étagères étaient vides. Il ne restait plus que les meubles et ce lit qui était placé dans le salon au lieu d'être dans une chambre. Je vérifiai quand même s'il n'y avait vraiment rien dans les étagères de la cuisine américaine mais je ne trouvais rien. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière moi et lorsque je me retournai, le chasseur s'approcha de moi. Il m'embrassa longuement. On se dirigea vers le lit et on se déshabilla par la même occasion. Durant notre ébat amoureux, j'avais cru voir quelqu'un qui nous observait mais lorsque je regardai à nouveau vers la fenêtre, il n'y avait personne. D'un coup, on entendit un bruit et on arrêta. On aperçut brièvement une silhouette qui était à la fenêtre. On se rhabilla vite et Daryl sortit en premier pour attraper le voyeur. Il ne prit pas longtemps pour le rattraper. C'était Steven qui nous avait suivis jusqu'ici sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Le chasseur le prit par le col et allait s'apprêter à le frapper mais je le retins à temps. Il me regarda, il était tout rouge. Il devait être gêné d'avoir été surpris de me faire l'amour. A vrai dire, moi aussi j'étais gênée mais ce n'était pas autant que lui. On lui ordonna de ne pas en parler aux autres. Il hocha la tête en promettant de ne rien dire.

On rejoignit le groupe, ils braquèrent leurs armes sur nous car ils crurent que c'était des rôdeurs qui approchaient. Ensuite Daryl partit parler à mon père tandis que Tyreese vint me voir. Il voulait se faire pardonner pour la fois où il avait failli me tuer. J'acceptai ses excuses et je lui indiquai que j'avais digéré ce moment. Tout d'un coup, on entendit un homme crier « A l'aide ! ». On se précipita vers lui. Il y avait des rôdeurs qui essayaient d'attraper cet homme qui était perché sur un rocher. On tua tous les rôdeurs qui l'encerclaient. Il descendit ensuite de son rocher et vomit. Il s'appelait Gabriel, il n'avait pas d'arme et disait que Dieu était sa seule protection. Il nous demanda de la nourriture. Mon frère lui donna des noix de pécan. Mon père le fouilla, il lui posa ses trois questions « Combien de rôdeurs avez-vous tués ? Combien de personnes avez-vous tuées ? Pourquoi ? ». Mais celui-ci n'avait tué aucun rôdeur ni aucune personne.

Il nous emmena après, à son église. Il essaya de nous faire rire avec une blague. Il disait qu'il pouvait être un menteur et qu'il n'avait donc pas d'église. Qu'il avait préparé un piège pour nous voler nos écureuils. On le regarda sérieusement et il déclara qu'il ne savait pas faire de blague. C'est ce qu'on avait tous remarqué.

Ce type-là je ne l'aimais pas, pourtant il n'avait rien fait mais j'avais l'impression que c'était un type à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance. Lorsqu'on arriva à l'église, par précaution, on la fouilla rapidement. Visiblement, il n'y avait aucun rôdeur et ni aucun homme qui voulait nous menacer. Abraham avait trouvé un minibus. Il indiquait qu'il mettrait un jour pour le réparer. Le prêtre n'avait plus rien à manger et on devait se rationner. Gabriel nous indiqua qu'il y avait un bâtiment qu'il n'avait pas visité car il y avait une douzaine de rôdeurs à l'intérieur. Sasha, Bob, et Michonne accompagnèrent mon père, il voulut que le prêtre vienne avec eux malgré qu'il ne sache pas se battre car il connaissait les lieux. Ils partirent après avoir pris des sacs et des armes. De son côté, Glenn me proposa de venir avec lui, Maggie et Tara pour récupérer de nouvelles armes. J'acceptai volontiers et Steven se proposa pour nous accompagner. Ils acceptèrent sans hésitation et lui donnèrent enfin une arme. Pour une fois je fis une excursion sans Daryl, aussi je voulais qu'il reste seul avec Carol, ils étaient partis récupérer de l'eau. En fait, on avait constitué des groupes pour faire chacun une « tâche ».

On fouilla différents magasins et maisons. On trouva à chaque fois quelque chose d'utile. Glenn fouilla une armurerie avec Steven tandis que Maggie, Tara et moi restions dehors pour surveiller. On entendit du bruit à l'intérieur et on sortit nos armes.

Les deux hommes sortirent et on leur demanda s'il y avait un rôdeur. Glenn répondit qu'il y en avait un, mais sa façon de le dire n'était pas convaincante. Ensuite, il nous avoua qu'il avait trébuché sur des cartons, mais ce fût Steven qui avait fait pire. Il nous raconta qu'il avait glissé sur du sang et qu'il était tombé la tête la première dans la cuvette des toilettes. On se mit à ricaner toutes les trois. Puis Glenn nous montra qu'il avait trouvé trois silencieux.

On organisa un repas, il y avait de quoi de manger. Il y avait de l'alcool mais je ne pouvais pas en boire, je trinquai avec un verre d'eau. Steven s'installa à côté de moi, je lui demandai comment s'appelait son ancienne campagne qui était maintenant un rôdeur :

« Elle s'appelle Sasha

\- Sérieusement Sasha, comme Sasha dis-je en montrant du doigt la sœur de Tyreese, je trouve que c'est joli comme prénom

\- Non je rigole ! Elle s'appelle Sara, en vrai. Mais j'aime bien la surnommer Sasha parce que je kiffe Pokémon »

Malgré qu'il puisse parfois être étrange, je le trouvais assez drôle et encore une fois il m'avait faite sourire. Il est vrai que je ne riais plus très souvent ni souriait à cause de ce qui se passait ces temps-ci.

Abraham nous demanda si on voulait partir à Washington DC avec Eugene et Rosita. Ensuite il laissa parler le scientifique qui nous précisa que dans cette ville, la sécurité était assurée. En plus, il avait trouvé un remède contre l'épidémie, alors on accepta volontiers de les accompagner. Durant la soirée, Daryl sortit discrètement. Je savais bien qu'il était du genre solitaire mais de vouloir sortir à une heure pareille, je trouvais que c'était dangereux mais pour lui, non. Avant de partir il m'indiqua qu'il avait vu Carol sortir, il allait la rejoindre et il ajouta en souriant qu'il ne serait pas long.

Plus tard, on remarqua qu'il manquait Bob, ainsi que Daryl et Carol qui n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. On commençait à avoir des doutes sur le prêtre. Mon père lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il trouve écrit sur son église « _Tu brûleras pour ça_ ». Le père Gabriel nous raconta qu'il avait osé laisser ses fidèles se faire dévorer par les rôdeurs alors qu'il aurait pu leur ouvrir ses portes. Tout ça parce qu'il avait peur et qu'il voulait garder la nourriture rien que pour lui. Ensuite on entendit des sifflements. On regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait quelqu'un étendu par terre, c'était Bob et il lui manquait une jambe.

Il nous expliqua qu'il était dans une école, Gareth et cinq personnes l'avaient capturé. Ils lui avaient mangé la jambe devant lui. Je lui demandai s'ils avaient pris Daryl et Carol. Il me répondit que Gareth les avait vus partir en voiture. On allait lui donner des médicaments mais il les refusa. Il disait que c'était inutile car il s'était fait mordre. On le porta alors jusqu'au canapé.

Abraham voulut qu'on parte car il ne voulait pas mettre en danger la vie d'Eugene, mais on refusait de partir d'ici sans Carol et Daryl. Il décida qu'on se sépare, ils allaient prendre le minibus. Mon père refusa qu'ils prennent le véhicule. Les deux hommes faillirent se battre mais Glenn intervint. Il raisonna le militaire en disant qu'il valait mieux qu'ils partent le lendemain au lieu de cette nuit car c'était trop dangereux. Tara se proposa de suivre Abraham que s'il restait un jour de plus, le militaire accepta et voulut prendre en plus Glenn et Maggie.

Après, ils décidèrent de partir pour en finir avec les cannibales, je préférai rester à l'église avec ceux qui restaient ici. On savait qu'ils allaient venir ici, donc on se cacha dans le bureau du prêtre.

Les cannibales entrèrent dans l'église, ils savaient qu'on était là. Gareth disait qu'il était inutile de se cacher, il savait exactement qui était là. Ils étaient maintenant près des deux portes, puis Judith se mit à pleurer. J'essayai de la calmer mais malheureusement ils nous avaient déjà repérés. Ils allaient s'apprêter à tirer sur la porte lorsque mon père arriva et il leur tira dessus. Il leur ordonnait de se baisser. Ils tuèrent les cannibales de façon violente. Je sortis du bureau, j'observai maintenant les cadavres massacrés. Cela me donnait vraiment envie de vomir. Et je remarquai que Steven était bizarre, il chuchotait sans cesse « Violence, meurtre ! ». Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il me vit, je m'approchai de lui et je lui demandai s'il allait bien. Sans que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il me retourna et m'attrapa les bras. Il avait son flingue posé sur ma tête et son doigt était sur la gâchette :

« Ne bougez plus ou je lui explose la cervelle ! Cria-t-il

\- Steven fais pas ça… le suppliai-je

\- Ecoute-la Steven, conseilla mon père, tu n'as pas envie que ça se termine comme ça. Parce que je peux t'assurer que si tu la tues, je te tue ! »

Il se mit à rire :

« Pourquoi tu ris ?! Demanda mon père

\- Quand j'y pense, si je la tue ce sera une balle pour le lot de deux vies ! C'est assez hilarant ! Dit-il en continuant à rire.

Il me lâcha lorsque deux personnes le frappèrent. C'était Glenn et Maggie. Mon père s'approcha de lui et le frappa à plusieurs reprises. Glenn réussit quand même à l'arrêter mais Steven était déjà inconscient. Mon père l'attacha à une grille. Ensuite il vint vers moi, il me prit dans ses bras, puis il m'embrassa le front.

Le lendemain, on se réunit tous autour de Bob, à part Steven qui était encore endormi, et il était toujours attaché à sa grille.

On savait tous que Bob allait mourir et il valait mieux qu'il ne meurt pas seul. On sortit après, il voulut parler à mon père. J'étais avec les autres à attendre puis Steven se mit à crier. Il gigotait dans tous les sens, il voulait qu'on le libère. On essaya de le calmer mais rien à faire, il s'énerva encore plus, puis mon père arriva. Steven le supplia de le libérer, néanmoins mon père n'accepta pas. Il expliqua qu'il resterait maintenant attaché jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse suffisamment lui faire confiance. J'essayai de persuader mon père pour qu'il le libère mais il ne voulut pas davantage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je tenais à ce qu'il soit libéré alors qu'il avait failli me tuer. J'expliquai que je lui pardonnais malgré cet incident car j'avais compris qu'il était bipolaire. Il n'était pas tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et peut-être il ne se rappelait plus de rien.

Durant la journée, Sasha resta avec son compagnon Bob jusqu'à qu'il meurt. Ce fût Tyreese qui prit la lourde charge d'enfoncer un couteau dans son crâne car Sasha en était incapable. On l'enterra juste après, Maggie et Glenn allaient partir avec le groupe d'Abraham. Je leur fis à tous les deux un câlin, ils allaient vraiment me manquer. Mais je savais qu'on se reverrait à Washington. Après, ils partirent avec le minibus.

Je stressais vraiment car Daryl et Carol n'étaient toujours pas revenus, je redoutai qu'ils leur soient arrivés quelque chose. Je faisais plusieurs allers-retours dans la pièce mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Mon frère vint vers moi pour me donner Judith. Je m'asseyais sur un des bancs et je la regardais, elle me fit un sourire. Je commençais à me calmer, elle avait réussi à me déstresser.

Dans la nuit, Michonne était sortie dehors avec le prêtre. Gabriel rentra en premier, Michonne arriva bien après. Elle me souriait et je ne compris pas bien pourquoi. Ensuite, je vis qu'il y avait deux personnes derrière elle. Quand ils entrèrent, je reconnus mon mari et je lui sautais au cou. Je l'embrassais, j'avais tellement eu peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Je lui demandais si Carol était avec lui. Il me répondit avec tristesse qu'elle avait été renversée par une voiture et que des types l'avaient ramassée pour l'emmener dans un hôpital. Ensuite, il nous présenta Noah. Il venait d'Atlanta et il était infirmier.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Divisé

**Chapitre 16 : Divisé**

On détruisit plusieurs choses de l'église qui allait nous permettre de barricader tout autour de celle-ci. Plus tard, le groupe partit avec Noah à Atlanta pour retrouver Carol et Beth. Il ne resta plus que Michonne, Carl, Judith, Gabriel, Steven et moi. On barricada l'entrée après leur départ. Mon frère laissa le choix au prêtre de choisir son arme, celui-ci prit une machette. Seulement, il se sentit pas bien et partit dans une salle.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, on entendit quelqu'un qui appelait à l'aide. C'était le prêtre. Michonne et moi détruisions la planche en bois barricadant la porte d'entrée, pour que le prêtre puisse entrer. On ouvrit mais il y avait trop de rôdeurs et on n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte. On allait se réfugier dans le presbytère. Steven qui était toujours attaché se mit à crier. Je décidai d'aller le libérer. Michonne et Carl me le déconseillèrent mais c'était trop tard : j'étais déjà partie le rejoindre. Je coupai le plus rapidement possible les ficelles. Lorsqu'il fut détaché, on courut jusqu'à la salle et on referma juste derrière nous. Les mains des rôdeurs poussaient déjà contre la porte et on mit une chaise pour la bloquer, nous permettant de gagner du temps.

On sortit par le trou qu'avait fait le prêtre et on enferma les rôdeurs dans l'église. On mit des planches de bois sur les portes et Michonne mit une ceinture autour des deux poignées.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas car les rôdeurs commençaient à détruire les planches. Heureusement, un camion de pompier arriva et défonça l'entrée. Les rôdeurs ne pouvaient définitivement plus sortir.

C'était le groupe d'Abraham. Ils étaient revenus car Eugene avait menti. Il ne connaissait pas de remède qui pouvait arrêter l'épidémie. Michonne annonça à Maggie que Beth était toujours vivante et que le reste du groupe était parti la chercher avec Carol. Elle était si heureuse de l'apprendre qu'elle prit Glenn dans ses bras. On décida d'aller à Atlanta pour rejoindre les autres. Steven n'oublia pas de prendre son zombie Sara. On rentra tous dans le camion pour partir à Atlanta.

On arriva à Atlanta devant l'hôpital Grady Memorial. On sortit du camion et on tua quelques rôdeurs éparpillés. On aperçut de loin les gens de notre groupe qui sortaient du grand bâtiment. On remarqua qu'ils avaient tous un air particulièrement abattu. Derrière le groupe, il y avait Daryl qui tenait dans ses bras Beth. Malheureusement celle-ci était morte. On partit de cet endroit et on enterra Beth à côté de Bob.

En cours de route, il n'y avait personne qui parlait. On était tous en deuil. Steven était le seul qui n'était pas affecté et faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré Beth. Il jouait sagement à sa Gameboy, il me demanda si je voulais y jouer. Je le regardais et ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer, pas maintenant.

De temps à autre, on s'arrêta pour faire une pause, on était tous en rond et on mangeait le gibier qu'on avait chassé. J'étais à côté de Daryl et j'avais remarqué qu'il était très affecté par rapport à la mort de Beth. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne montra pas ses sentiments. Puis Steven vint me voir :

« Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as sauvé alors que tu as risqué ta vie pour la mienne. Je dois te dire que tu m'as impressionné et que j'avais jamais vu une femme aussi courageuse que toi. J'ai maintenant une dette envers toi.

\- C'est normal, on doit bien s'entraider, répondis-je

\- Pourtant j'ai failli te tuer et tu n'as pas hésité à me sauver.

\- Comment ça, il a failli t'tuer ?! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit Penny ? me demanda le chasseur.

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être que je voulais pas que tu le tabasses comme l'avait déjà fait mon père. »

Le chasseur ne disait rien mais à sa façon de me regarder, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là. Mais je savais que Daryl ne se serait pas seulement contenté de frapper Steven, il l'aurait certainement tué. Lorsqu'on eut terminé le repas, on reprit notre chemin. Durant la nuit, on arrêta le camion et on dormit quelques heures. Mon père avait décidé de faire le premier tour de garde.

 _Point de vue de Daryl :_

Je n'arrivais pas à pioncer car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Beth, je me sentais responsable de sa mort. Par contre Penny dormait profondément. J'avais remarqué depuis peu qu'elle était de plus en plus crevée. Je décidai de rejoindre Rick en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, il me demanda pourquoi je ne dormais pas :

« J'y arrive pas.

\- Tu penses à Beth, c'est ça ? »

Je ne répondis pas à sa question :

« Moi aussi je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est pour ça que je me suis porté volontaire pour faire le tour de garde.

\- C'est pas qu'pour ça que j'n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- J'pense que j'suis incapable d'protéger quelqu'un. J'n'ai pas réussi à sauver Sophia, ni même Zack et encore moins Beth. Donc j'm dis que j'n'arriverai pas à protéger Penny.

\- Ecoute Daryl, si j'ai accepté que tu deviennes son mari ce n'est pas pour rien. Je savais très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il n'y aurait pas que moi qui serais le seul à vouloir protéger ma fille. J'ai accepté que ce soit toi qui assures maintenant sa protection et je ne regrette pas.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai peur qu'l'accouchement s'passe mal.

\- Moi aussi je crains ça. Je ne veux que ça se passe mal comme pour Lori.»

Rick était maintenant dans perdu ses pensées, il devait sûrement penser à sa femme. Il me demanda si je me sentais quand même prêt à devenir père. A vrai dire je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser. Penny était sûrement plus prête que moi à devenir parent. J'avais déjà vu comment elle était avec sa sœur. Elle s'en occupait bien et savait pourquoi Judith pleurait la plupart du temps. Elle était vraiment prête à devenir mère et j'en étais certain.

Rick m'expliqua que lui aussi n'avait pas réalisé au début qu'il était père lorsqu'il avait eu son premier enfant. Il ajouta que c'était lorsqu'il l'avait eue dans ses bras qu'il s'en était vraiment rendu compte.

Puis Penny sortit en courant du camion pour aller vomir, elle nous demanda qu'on ne la regarde pas. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle nous rejoignit. Je lui demandai d'aller se recoucher car elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle fit comme d'habitude la têtue, elle disait qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil.

On parlait pendant plus d'une heure puis la vétérinaire et moi partions pioncer. Avant de rentrer dans le camion, je mis ma main sur l'épaule de Rick et je le remerciai, il fit un sourire.

Le lendemain on reprit la route pour Washington.

 _Point de vue initial :_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Beth était morte, on venait à peine de digérer sa mort qu'on devait encore enterrer l'un des nôtres. On était tous réunis autour de la tombe de Tyreese. Le prêtre lisait quelque partie de la Bible, en même temps on se passa la pelle pour remplir la tombe.

On avait plus rien bu ni mangé depuis un jour et demie et on devenait tous faibles. Mais j'étais la plus affaiblie de tous car j'étais bientôt enceinte de cinq mois et mon ventre pointait déjà. Sasha décida de chercher de la nourriture et de l'eau avec Maggie et Daryl. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Je m'étais endormie pendant qu'ils étaient partis et le chasseur me réveilla lorsqu'il revint. Il me donna une boîte de conserve. Je lui fis un sourire malgré ma fatigue et lorsque je l'ouvris, je vis qu'il y avait quelques vers de terre. Il m'indiqua que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça et que je devais en manger pour reprendre un peu de force mais cela me dégoûtai. Je les dévorai tous car j'avais trop faim et je ressentis des frissons dans le dos tellement j'étais heureuse de manger.

On remonta dans la camionnette mais elle tomba en panne. On continua donc à pied. Il y avait des rôdeurs qui nous suivaient depuis quelques heures mais on n'était trop faibles pour essayer de tous les tuer. Daryl et Carol partirent trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau, tandis qu'on continua de marcher. Les rôdeurs s'entassaient de plus en plus.

On s'arrêta sur un pont, mon père décida de se débarrasser des rôdeurs qui nous suivaient. Il prit avec lui ceux qui avaient encore de l'énergie. Moi, j'étais avec ceux qui ne pouvaient pas l'aider car j'étais trop affaiblie. Ils firent tomber plusieurs cadavres dans le ravin, Sasha prit un rôdeur et le tua avec son couteau. Le plan était tombé à l'eau à cause d'elle, ils étaient obligés de tous les tuer à main nue. Heureusement, Carol et Daryl vinrent les aider.

On continua de marcher, le soleil tapait sur notre peau. Steven tirait avec peine son zombie qui commençait à devenir faible. On vit au loin des voitures, on fouilla les véhicules tandis que le chasseur partit trouver de la nourriture, d'ailleurs il refusa que Carol l'accompagne. On avait rien trouvé dans les voitures, on s'assit par terre pour se reposer et Daryl arriva les mains vides.

Des chiens enragés s'approchèrent, ils devaient sûrement être affamés tout autant que nous. On sortit donc nos couteaux lorsque Sasha leur tira dessus avec son arme. On avait enfin de quoi manger même si l'idée de manger des chiens ne me plaisait pas, mais mon estomac fut reconnaissant. J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'était bon de manger de la viande. On mangea chaque bouchée religieusement.

On avait repris la marche, Glenn proposa de l'eau à Daryl et à moi mais on n'accepta pas. Après, le chasseur décida de partir chercher de l'eau. Je le suivais discrètement. J'avais vu depuis peu de temps qu'il était malheureux et je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit seul. Lorsque je le rejoignis il pleurait et il sécha ses larmes rapidement en me voyant. Je m'assis à côté de lui et je pris sa main :

« C'est bon Penny, j'vais bien tu peux rejoindre le groupe.

\- Non Daryl, je sais très bien qu'en ce moment ça ne va pas. Je sais que t'en as marre qu'on perde des gens, moi aussi j'en ai marre. En fait tout le monde en a marre. Mais je sais qu'il n'y pas que ça qui te rend triste, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et le bébé.

\- Comment tu l'sais ?

\- Je te connais par cœur Daryl, c'est pas pour rien que je suis devenue ta femme. Tu dois savoir que t'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Il faut juste espérer qu'on trouve une communauté ou autre chose qui puisse faire en sorte qu'on prenne un nouveau départ »

Il me fit un sourire et on partit rejoindre le groupe. Quelqu'un nous avait donné de l'eau et avait laissé un message « De la part d'un ami ». On hésitait à prendre l'eau. Eugene voulut voir si l'eau n'était pas empoisonnée mais Abraham fit tomber la bouteille avant même qu'il puisse y goûter. Puis il se mit à pleuvoir, la fraîcheur de l'eau nous fit du bien. Steven se mit à danser, ensuite il se mit à courir dans tous les sens comme un enfant. Il y en avait qui était moins heureux comme Maggie, Sasha et Daryl. D'ailleurs je tenais sa main et lui fit mon plus beau sourire. Il en fit un mais ce sourire s'effaça juste après. Un orage commençait à arriver et il nous fallait un abri. On partit dans la grange qu'on avait repéré Daryl et moi.

On était un peu dispersés dans la grange. Pour ma part, j'étais avec Michonne, Carol, Glenn, Carl, mon père et Daryl. Steven nous rejoignit après, il demanda avec hésitation s'il pouvait se joindre à nous. Bien sûr je lui répondis affirmativement et l'invitai à se mettre à côté de moi. D'ailleurs Daryl me regarda mais je ne fis plus trop attention. J'étais trop fatiguée pour m'occuper des querelles entre les deux hommes. Je m'endormis ensuite sur l'épaule du chasseur.

Mon sommeil se termina lorsque j'entendis « On est pas eux » puis le chasseur partit se mettre seul dans un coin. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais mon père me dit que ce n'était rien. Durant la nuit, on devait tous s'agglutiner sur les portes d'entrée car les rôdeurs risquaient de rentrer et l'orage était fort. Ils risquaient de défoncer les portes.

On était tous épuisés par cette rude nuit, Maggie et Sasha ramenèrent un homme prénommé Aaron. Par précaution, on sortit tous nos armes et on les braqua sur lui. Le chasseur vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à l'extérieur et ferma la porte, ensuite il fouilla le nouveau venu. Il nous expliqua qu'il y avait non loin d'ici une communauté et il ajouta qu'on serait utile là-bas mais ce n'était pas lui qui décidait. Sasha ramena le sac d'Aaron, celui-ci disait qu'il avait des photos de sa communauté. On les regarda une par une mais mon père le frappa, il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il lui demanda combien de personnes accompagnaient Aaron. Il répondit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, il essayait de nous convaincre que cette communauté existait bien. Cependant mon père n'arrivait pas à le croire. Puis Aaron se mit à me regarder et me dit qu'il y avait des docteurs qui pourraient s'occuper de moi. Instinctivement je déposais ma main sur mon ventre et je regardais mon père droit dans les yeux. J'essayais de le persuader d'y aller. Michonne me soutenait, elle était du même avis que moi. On disait que c'était une chance qu'on devait saisir et c'était ce qu'on recherchait depuis le début. En plus, j'insistais car on avait besoin de se reposer sinon on risquerait de mourir d'épuisement, on voulait tous vivre en sécurité. J'essayais de persuader mon père en parlant de mon cas, je savais très bien qu'il était sensible sur ce qui pouvait m'arriver avec l'accouchement. Je disais que j'étais très fatiguée et que si on continuait comme ça, je ne pensais pas que j'allais encore tenir longtemps. En plus j'avais plus de chance que l'accouchement se passe bien dans cette communauté qu'en restant dehors sans médecin. Il était enfin d'accord, il décida que Glenn et Michonne, accompagnés d'Abraham et de Rosita partent récupérer les véhicules qu'avait mentionnés Aaron.

Ils revinrent avec les deux véhicules en moins de soixante minutes, comme leur avait demandé mon père. Il y avait de la nourriture. Mon père décida qu'on prenne la route 23 au lieu de la route 16 et qu'on y aille de nuit.

On partit donc dans la nuit, mon père était dans la voiture avec Michonne, Glenn et Aaron tandis que moi j'étais dans le camping-car avec le reste du groupe. On suivait derrière la voiture tout se passa bien lorsqu'on aperçut une horde de zombies. Abraham décida de s'arrêter pour faire demi-tour tandis que la voiture continuait toujours d'avancer :

« Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'tu fous Abraham ?! On va les perdre ! hurla Daryl

\- Il y a trop de rôdeurs, je peux pas continuer ! Si on continue, on va risquer d'enliser la bagnole !

\- On s'en fout ! Arrête d'faire marche arrière et avance ! »

Le militaire arrêta la voiture et déclara :

« Tu veux nous tuer c'est ça ! Dis-le nous dans ce cas-là !

\- Putain, les mecs arrêtez de vous engueuler c'est pas le moment ! grognais-je

\- Elle a raison, il vaut mieux comme je l'avais dit faire l'amour que la guerre, suggéra Steven

\- Ta gueule ! crièrent les deux hommes »

Puis on vit au loin une fusée de détresse, Abraham mit la première et se dirigea vers la lumière. Il y avait un homme qui était entouré de rôdeurs. Il s'était enfermé dans une voiture pour se protéger, on tua tous les rôdeurs et on lui ouvrit la porte. Il n'arriva pas à sortir car il s'était cassé la cheville. Les hommes le portèrent jusqu'au camping-car. Il nous indiqua qu'il faisait partie de la communauté et qu'il allait nous diriger vers un endroit sûr.

Lorsqu'on arriva, Maggie et moi nous occupions de la cheville d'Éric. On massa sa cheville avec une pommade qu'on avait trouvée dans une étagère. On lui mit un morceau de bois pour maintenir sa cheville avec un morceau de tissu, il nous remercia à plusieurs reprises.

Peu de temps, après mon père arriva avec les autres, Aaron s'était précipité vers son compagnon et ils s'embrassèrent longuement. C'était assez mignon à voir. D'ailleurs Aaron nous remercia d'avoir sauvé Éric, il disait qu'il nous serait redevable pour ça. Il préféra qu'on parte le lendemain que ce soir. Mon père accepta et il lui indiquait qu'il devait dormir loin de son compagnon. Sauf qu'Aaron ne voulait pas. Glenn convainquait mon père de les laisser dormir ensemble et il finit par accepter.

Le lendemain on partit pour aller à la communauté qui s'appelait Alexandria, on tomba en panne avant d'arriver. Le véhicule avait besoin d'une nouvelle batterie. Lorsque le problème fut réglé, on partit juste après, on arriva enfin aux portes d'Alexandria.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Alexandria

**Chapitre 17 : Alexandria**

La porte s'ouvrit, on commença à avancer. Quelque chose nous fit sursauter, on sortit tous nos armes. C'était un opossum qui émergeait d'une poubelle, Daryl le tua sans hésiter. Un homme nous regarda et le chasseur se mit à déclarer en tenant à la main le cadavre de l'opossum « On a apporté le dîner ». D'un coup Steven s'écria « Génial de la bouffe ! T'es aussi rapide que Lucky Luke ! ». Il fit semblant de tirer sur l'animal avec ses mains qui formaient un flingue comme les enfants font pour jouer aux cow-boys et aux Indiens. Ensuite il ajouta « Pan ! En plein dans le mille mon gars ! ». Le chasseur me regarda, rien que dans son regard je compris qu'il désespérait et qu'il devait se dire « Qu'est-c'qu'il est con c'mec ! ». L'homme qui nous regardait devait nous prendre à présent pour des fous. Aaron nous invita à rentrer, l'homme nous demanda de déposer nos armes si on voulait rester ici :

« Si on voulait les utiliser, on l'aurait déjà fait, déclara mon père

\- Il faut les présenter à Deanna, proposa Aaron

\- Qui est Deanna ? » demanda Abraham.

Aaron nous expliqua qui était cette femme et il ajouta que mon père devait la voir en premier. Puis l'homme qui s'appelait Nicholas dit à Steven de laisser son zombie à l'extérieur car c'était trop dangereux qu'elle reste ici. Cependant il ne voulait pas se séparer de Sarah. Aaron déclara qu'il fallait voir avec cette fameuse Deanna. Mon père ressortit au bout de plusieurs minutes. On passa chacun notre tour. J'avais l'impression de passer un entretien d'embauche sauf qu'on était filmé :

« Quel métier vous aviez pratiqué avant ?

\- J'étais vétérinaire, mais je ne sais pas si je vais servir à quelque chose ici

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il y a des gens qui ont des animaux et on a justement besoin d'un vétérinaire.

\- Tant mieux ! Je vous avoue que ça commençait à me manquer.

\- Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de rester ?

\- Oui bien sûr, cet endroit est le lieu parfait pour que mon enfant puisse naître et grandir dans de bonnes conditions.

\- C'est tout à fait logique, vous êtes à combien de mois maintenant ?

\- Cinq »

Je sortis, il ne restait plus que Steven qui n'avait pas encore vu Deanna.

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

J'entrai avec Sarah. Comme je m'y attendais, cette femme se mit à se leva pour s'éloigner de nous. Elle me demanda pourquoi j'avais cette « chose » :

« Un peu de respect : c'est ma copine. D'ailleurs je voulais vous demander si je pouvais la garder ici

\- Il en est hors de question ! C'est trop dangereux de garder un cannibale ici, il suffit juste qu'elle morde ou qu'elle griffe pour qu'une personne soit infectée. Vous avez qu'à l'attacher dehors mais je ne la veux pas dans Alexandria, vous m'avez bien comprise ?

\- Je ne veux pas la laisser seule dehors, elle a peur quand je ne suis pas avec elle. S'il vous plaît, je vous promets qu'elle ne représentera pas un danger, je la mettrai dans un garage.

\- Je ne sais pas… Hm d'accord vous pouvez la garder mais je ne veux pas la voir dehors dans la ville

\- Ok

\- Bien, sinon vous faisiez quel métier avant ?

\- J'étais chômeur !

\- Bon je vais essayer de vous trouver quelque chose à faire ici »

Je sortis avec Sarah et on rejoignit les autres pour donner nos armes. Une femme nous expliqua qu'on pouvait les reprendre seulement si on sortait de la ville. Lorsque ce fût mon tour de les déposer, je sortis tout un arsenal de mes poches. J'en avais partout : dans mes poches mais aussi dans mes chaussures et même mes chaussettes. Ils me regardèrent bizarrement et je leur demandai :

« Ben quoi ?

\- Rien, fit Rick »

 _Point de vue initial :_

On avait le choix entre deux maisons, on s'organisa qui vivrait dans quelle maison en attendant d'avoir plus de maisons. J'entrai dans la maison qui était la plus jolie de l'extérieur, mon père me fit un sourire. J'étais étonnée de le voir rasé et coiffé. Il avait d'un coup perdu quelques années. On prit tous notre douche, excepté de Daryl qui lui, mangeait son opossum.

On décida de tous dormir dans une seule des maisons car on ne leur faisait pas confiance et on redoutait qu'ils nous attaquent dans la nuit. Deanna nous rendit visite, elle voulait voir si tout se passait bien et remarqua qu'on était tous ensemble dans la même maison. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'on était soudés comme une famille.

Le lendemain, Carol et moi partions travailler. Daryl était sur la terrasse en train de réparer son arbalète. On remarqua qu'il ne s'était toujours pas lavé. Celui-ci déclara qu'il ne changerait pas ses habitudes, ainsi on décida de le laver durant son sommeil.

Ma journée était super, il y avait les assistantes vétérinaires et le vétérinaire qui m'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts. Je craignais d'avoir perdu la main. Mais en fait non, j'avais fait mes opérations et les consultations se passaient très bien. Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, Glenn s'énervait contre un homme, Aiden, puis ils se mirent à se battre. Daryl sauta sur l'un des hommes et l'étrangla. Mon père empêcha le chasseur de le tuer. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait Steven et je savais très bien qu'il ne supportait pas la violence. Il devenait étrange. Je mis ma main sur son épaule et il se mit par terre en boule, il ne cessa pas de crier « Monstre ! ». Tout le monde le regardait à présent, j'essayais tant bien que mal de le calmer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il s'arracha la peau et j'essayai de l'en empêcher mais il continua à se faire du mal.

Une femme châtain foncé avec des yeux bleus était avec son dalmatien, Deanna l'appela :

« Molly venez ! On a besoin de vous ! » dit-elle en montrant Steven par terre.

Elle attacha son chien et vint vers moi, elle voulut que je l'aide en même temps. J'allais apprendre à calmer Steven. Elle savait qu'il était bipolaire, d'ailleurs je lui avais demandé comment elle le savait. Elle me répondit qu'elle été psychologue. Steven s'agita lorsque Molly s'approcha de lui, elle me demanda de tenir ses bras pendant qu'elle s'occupait de le calmer avec une montre à gousset. Elle la faisait bouger de droite à gauche et lui parlait en même temps. A présent il fermait les yeux, elle lui demanda ce qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde :

« Nicole !

\- Très bien, maintenant vous allez penser à tous les moments que vous avez vécu avec cette personne »

Je mordis ma langue pour m'empêcher de rire, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec cette console en parlant de Pokémon. Elle comprit donc que cette Nicole n'était pas une personne. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à qu'il mentionne sa mère. Lorsqu'il était réveillé, il demanda sa console. Je fouillai mes poches et je la lui rendis. Direct, il l'alluma et joua.

Molly lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre rendez-vous avec lui. Celui-ci n'avait pas bien compris et crut qu'elle lui demandait un rencard. Elle rectifia en disant qu'elle voulait le voir lors des séances de psychologie, celui-ci accepta volontiers et partit en continuant de jouer.

Mon père vint la voir :

« Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on se connaît ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontrée, demanda mon père

\- Peut-être mais je ne me rappelle pas de vous.

\- C'est pas grave, je dois sûrement me tromper de personne.»

Molly partit après cette petite conversation. Je demandai à mon père avec qui il avait confondu. Il me répondit que je devais oublier. Deanna proposait à Michonne et mon père de devenir policier, ils acceptèrent. Après tout, la ville avait besoin de représentants de la loi pour s'occuper des problèmes qu'il y aurait au sein d'Alexandria.

On pouvait enfin vivre chacun de notre côté. Il y avait plus de maisons disponibles et on décida de vivre chacun dans la nôtre. Mon père restait dans la plus belle avec mon frère, ma sœur et Michonne. Steven avait une plus petite maison mais il avait quand même un garage pour y installer Sara. Carol avait voulu vivre seule dans une petite maison. Tara, Maggie et Glenn vivaient ensemble dans une autre. Rosita, Eugene, Sasha et Abraham étaient dans la maison à côté de celle de mon père. Puis Daryl et moi avions une maison qui était non loin de celle de mon père. Et à côté de celle de Steven, ce qui irrita le chasseur.

Durant la journée Daryl était parti à la chasse, tandis que j'avais décidé de rester ici pour faire ma « chasse ». Carl m'avait indiqué qu'il y avait des consoles dans certaines maisons qui n'étaient pas encore habitées. Je partis récupérer une PS3, une PS4, une Xbox 360 et une Xbox One. J'installais tout dans la maison et sortis tous les jeux que j'avais récupérés.

Steven arriva à ce moment-là et je lui proposai qu'on joue ensemble. On joua à The last of us puis à Dying Light, on s'amusa à critiquer les incohérences des zombies. Puis il me demanda si j'allais à la fête, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y en avait une. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais j'acceptai car Steven y allait aussi.

Je partis donc vite dans la douche, je décidai de mettre une robe. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mise une. Lorsque j'étais prête on partit chez Deanna. Il y avait de l'alcool, de la nourriture. Mais je restai jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit, à vrai dire, je m'ennuyais même si je restais avec Maggie, Glenn et Steven. Seulement, j'étais surtout fatiguée. Je marchai en direction de la maison, Aaron m'interpela. Il était avec Daryl et m'invita chez lui à manger des spaghettis, j'acceptais avec joie.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Une étonnante journée

**Chapitre 18 : Une étonnante journée**

Je me levai tôt ce matin-là car j'avais décidé d'aller voir le docteur avant de partir chasser. Daryl me prévint qu'il allait demander à Aaron s'il voulait accompagner. Pendant ce temps je partai à « l'infirmerie ».

On m'indiqua où était le bureau du docteur, j'entrai dans la salle et pris place sur un fauteuil. Le docteur entra et s'assit. On se regarda et je m'approchai de lui pour lui sauter au cou. C'était Wesley ! Il avait changé, il faisait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Avant, je lui donnais la cinquantaine mais maintenant j'aurais dit qu'il avait plus de soixante. Sûrement la fin du monde l'avait fatigué et le faisait donc vieillir. Cependant, j'étais si heureuse de le revoir et lui aussi. Il me demanda ce que j'avais. Je lui expliquai que j'étais enceinte, il se mit à rire face à cette déclaration :

« Décidément, je te retrouve et t'es encore une fois enceinte ! »

Je ris à mon tour. Ensuite, il m'examina et m'indiqua que tout allait bien. Seulement, je ne devais pas en faire trop. Je lui demandai si je pouvais toujours continuer à chasser. Il me répondit que je devais éviter de chasser, même il me déconseillait de sortir de l'enceinte. Je lui fis une autre accolade avant de partir. Lorsque je sortis, les deux hommes étaient devant l'infirmerie, on partit après avoir récupéré nos armes.

On tua de petits gibiers, après on s'attaqua à un plus gros. On suivit les traces d'un cerf qui étaient encore fraiches. Peu de temps après, on tomba sur la bête. Il broutait tranquillement l'herbe. Daryl et moi lui tirions des carreaux et des flèches. Tandis qu'Aaron essaya de lui tirer dessus avec son fusil, mais le cervidé s'enfuit. On suivit son sang jusqu'à qu'on retrouve son cadavre, je m'apprêtai à récupérer mes flèches et les carreaux de Daryl. D'un coup, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher et il déclara que c'était sa proie. Ce type-là était la pire des pourritures, c'était l'homme que je haïssais le plus au monde. Et que j'espérais ne plus revoir mais ce connard de Ryley était revenu.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent et remarquèrent qu'on se foudroyait du regard. Ryley était quand même heureux de me voir mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Je commençai à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Il essaya de s'excuser, il disait que tout ça, c'était du passé et qu'il fallait tout oublier. Cependant, je lui rappelai les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Il avait laissé ses hommes violer des femmes et des enfants. Il torturait et tuait tous ceux qui essayaient de s'échapper de son empire. Ensuite, je mentionnai quelque chose dont Daryl et personne du groupe étaient au courant. Ryley m'avait violé à maintes reprises lorsque j'avais tenté de m'échapper.

Il ne sut plus quoi dire face à ce souvenir à part qu'il était désolé. Daryl voulut le frapper mais Aaron l'en empêcha. Il me demanda qui était cet homme. Je lui répondis que c'était mon mari. Il s'irrita face à cette annonce et remarqua que j'étais enceinte. Il déclara avec amertume qu'il me revoyait encore une fois enceinte. Avant de partir avec le cervidé, je le menaçai en disant tout bas que s'il touchait ma famille ou qu'il m'approchait, je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer de mes propres mains.

Mon père nous invita le soir, il avait aussi invité Maggie, Glenn, Carol. Et à ma plus grande surprise, il y avait Steven. Molly était aussi présente ce soir-là. On parla un peu toutes les deux ensembles et elle me disait qu'elle avait commencé à faire une séance avec Steven. Puis mon père me demanda de ne pas m'énerver et ne pas faire la gueule pendant le dîner. Je commençai à me poser des questions :

« Papa tu me demandes ça. Mais tu sais très bien que je vais le faire quand même, malgré que tu m'aies demandé de ne pas m'énerver.

\- Je sais ma chérie. Je voudrais quand même que t'essaies de faire un effort. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour moi.

\- D'accord...

\- Je voudrais que tu parles seule avec Molly. Elle doit te dire quelque chose d'important »

Je partis avec la psychologue dans une autre salle. Elle commençait par me dire qu'elle était désolée, je compris très vite pourquoi elle s'excusait :

« Penny, je sais que ça va être dur de t'annoncer ça mais je suis… je suis ta mère...

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, je sais que tu es bouleversée par cette annonce…

\- Putain ! C'est maintenant que t'arrives dans ma vie ! Après toutes ces années perdues !

\- Je suis désolée ma chérie, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

\- Comment tu peux être désolée après avoir abandonné mon père et moi comme on abandonne un chien dans la rue ?! Tu nous as pas donné de nouvelle, même pas une carte !

\- Je sais, j'ai fait une erreur et j'ai regretté. Mais je n'ai jamais osé donner de mes nouvelles. C'était déjà trop tard quand j'ai voulu le faire.

\- Je vais te dire. Je te considère même pas comme ma mère tellement tu me dégoûtes. Ma vraie mère c'est Lori et non toi ! Putain, 28 ans tu t'imagines ! Ça fait 28 ans que t'es qu'un putain de fantôme à mes yeux ! Maintenant je suis mariée et je vais devenir mère. Tu te rends compte de toutes les années que t'as perdu !

\- Je sais, Rick m'en a parlé… »

Je sortis énervée de la salle et Molly était derrière moi. Carol et Maggie me regardèrent de façon étonnée. Elles ne m'avaient jamais vue aussi énervée. En fait tout ceux qui étaient présents ce soir-là me regardaient, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. J'avais tellement parlé fort qu'ils avaient sûrement entendu toute la conversation. Je tins quand même une promesse sur les deux, je ne fis pas la gueule durant le dîner.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Un monde parfait ?

**Chapitre 19 : Un monde parfait ?**

 _Point de vue de Daryl :_

Je m'étais levé tôt ce matin, je devais partir avec Aaron pour trouver des nouveaux survivants qui seraient aptes à vivre à Alexandria. Je fis gaffe de ne pas réveiller Penny, même si elle m'avait demandé de la réveiller quand j'allais partir. Je voulais qu'elle se repose car elle en avait besoin.

Je descendis donc pour prendre mon petit déj, il n'y avait pas de céréales et je choppais donc un des écureuils qu'on avait chassé hier. J'ouvris le ventre de l'animal et sortis ses tripes, je commençais à peine de manger la chair de l'animal que j'entendis quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'il répétait « Penny » à chaque fois qu'il frappait à la porte.

« Penny ! »

Il se remit à frapper.

« Penny ! »

Et il continua encore une fois.

« Penny ! »

Cela me gonflait mais j'ouvris quand même la porte. C'était cet abruti de Steven, il continua à frapper mais cette fois-ci sur mon torse nu. Il s'arrêta lorsque je lui pris sa main.

« Ah c'est toi Daryl !

\- Ferme-là ! Lui chuchotai-je

\- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il en continuant à parler fort

\- Tu vas réveiller Penny, abruti ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, j'entendis derrière moi les pas de la vétérinaire qui descendait les escaliers. J'allais m'apprêter à renvoyer Steven mais elle voulut qu'il reste ici, elle ajoutait qu'elle l'avait invité pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble à la console. On mangea tous les deux l'écureuil, le geek lui jouait à sa Gameboy de merde. Lorsqu'on avait fini, je m'habillais et je pris mon arbalète.

J'aidais Aaron à préparer la voiture et la moto qu'il m'avait donné. Ma femme avait insisté pour m'accompagner avant de partir. Elle me disait qu'elle me verrait plus pendant quelques jours et qu'elle voulait profiter de moi avant que je parte. Elle me prit mes mains et me dit :

« Daryl… promets-moi de ne pas prendre de risque, ni de vouloir te sacrifier ou prendre des décisions qui te coûte la vie. Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour moi et le bébé

\- J'te l'promets ma chérie, lui dis-je en l'embrassant

\- T'inquiètes pas Penny, je veillerais que Daryl ne fasse pas de bêtise, promit Aaron

\- Merci Aaron, c'est gentil de ta part, dit-elle en souriant »

Je la pris dans mes bras en lui chuchotant que je l'aimais et elle me répondit qu'elle aussi elle m'aimait. J'entendis ma moto klaxonnait lorsque je me dirigeais vers elle, Steven était dessus et s'amusait comme un gamin à faire semblant de la conduire. Je le fis dégager en le prenant par le col et en le poussant loin de la moto. Je montais sur ma moto et je me retournais pour voir une dernière fois Penny avant de partir. Aaron klaxonna car il commençait à s'impatienter. J'accélérais la moto et on sortit de la ville.

 _Point de vue initial :_

Nous étions rentrés à la maison pour jouer à la console, on joua pendant quelques heures. Steven me raconta son passé, il vivait autrefois dans un modeste studio avec un jeune homme qui se prénommait Kyle et une jeune femme qui s'appelait Sarah qui était en fait le rôdeur qu'il gardait. Il me disait en souriant que c'était un ménage à trois, j'appris donc qu'il était bisexuel. Il me parla de ses deux amants. Kyle était un jeune homme intelligent et bien éduqué. Il était juif et il faisait des études de droit. Tandis que Sarah était une fille certes éduqué mais qui avait un sacré caractère. Elle travaillait dans un restaurant en tant que serveuse. D'ailleurs c'était dans ce lieu même qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme et la jeune femme.

Il me disait que ces deux personnes l'apaisaient et qu'il faisait rarement des crises de folie quand il était avec eux. Lorsqu'il se mettait à disjoncter Sarah était plus à la hauteur pour essayer de le calmer. Il m'expliqua vaguement ce qui s'était passé pendant l'épidémie, qu'il avait d'ailleurs surnommé « la période noire ». Ils étaient retournés à Los Angeles qui était devenu une ville pour les survivants. Malheureusement, il avait perdu Kyle. Une horde de rôdeur leur barrait la route et il s'était sacrifié pour sauver Steven et Sarah. Plus tard, ils avaient quitté la ville pour se réfugier ailleurs. En cours de route Sarah s'était fait mordre par un rôdeur et il n'eût pas le courage de la tuer. Il me disait que sans elle il n'aurait jamais survécu. Elle masquait son odeur et les rôdeurs n'étaient pas attirés par lui.

Puis il mentionna son arrivée au Terminus, Gareth lui avait proposé de choisir entre le boucher ou le bétail. Il avait choisi sans hésiter le boucher car il prétendait que c'était plus drôle. Seulement, Steven ne savait pas que ces fous se nourrissaient de chair humaine.

« J'étais vraiment trop con ce jour-là, dit-il en se passant sa main sur ses cheveux »

Puis il continua la partie.

Plus tard dans la journée, je me retrouvais seule à la maison. Au début, je m'ennuyais sauf que je me rappelais qu'il y avait une salle à l'étage dont je voulais m'occuper. Cette salle était meublée d'une armoire et d'une commode, elle était assez vide. J'avais donc décidé de la réaménager pour la transformer en chambre pour enfant. J'avais trouvé dans le garage un vieux lit pour bébé et par miracle il n'était pas cassé. Je portais le lit ainsi que le matelas à l'étage, je plaçais tout au milieu de la salle. Et je mis des draps sur le lit pour que ce soit plus présentable quand je lui montrerais la chambre à son retour. Je mis sur le lit la peluche de chat que j'avais pris au magasin. Quand je regardais cette peluche, je repensais aux souvenirs de la prison qui me semblaient maintenant lointain. Cette peluche était le seul souvenir qui me restait de cet endroit.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'entendis des pas au rez-de-chaussée.

« Penny, tu es là ? Demanda Carol

\- Je suis à l'étage !

\- Je viens te rejoindre

\- Non pas la peine, je descends »

Je n'avais pas envie que Carol sache que j'avais commencé à faire la chambre pour enfant. C'est vrai que ça pouvait paraître bizarre, néanmoins je préférais que personne pour le moment ne le sache. Et que Daryl soit le premier à être au courant.

Je descendis les escaliers en déclarant que j'avais complètement oublié sa visite, je m'aperçus qu'elle était accompagnée de Molly. Carol m'expliqua avant que je dise quoi que ce soit qu'elle l'avait invitée pour que nous nous rapprochions et qu'on rattrape le temps perdu. J'acceptais qu'elle reste ici car ma rage avait soudainement disparu durant la nuit.

Pendant plus d'une heure, on fit de la cuisine toutes les trois. On passait un bon moment ensemble et je commençais à ne plus avoir de la rancune envers Molly. Mais je n'arrivais pas encore à l'appeler « maman », je trouvais que c'était encore trop douloureux.

A la fin de la journée, le groupe de Glenn revint avec deux membres en moins. Noah et Aiden, l'un des fils de Deanna. En plus, il y avait Tara qui était dans le coma.

 _Point de vue omniscient :_

Ce soir-là, Wesley était de garde à l'infirmerie. Il vérifia que chaque patient allait bien et il rejoignit son bureau. Il eût la surprise d'avoir la visite de Molly, celle-ci lui demanda s'il avait les documents concernant Steven. Elle savait qu'au début de l'épidémie il avait récupéré tous les documents de ses patients. Il espérait peut-être trouver un jour une solution contre le virus.

Il détenait comme par hasard les documents de Steven et lui donna, elle le remercia. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle lut ces documents durant presque toute la nuit.

 _Point de vue initial :_

Le lendemain, je croisais le chemin de Rosita. Elle me signala qu'il n'y avait plus Sasha à la tour de garde et qu'elle allait prévenir Michonne. Je voulus l'accompagner. On prévint Michonne et on décida d'aller la chercher dehors. Au début les deux femmes ne voulaient pas que je les accompagne mais elles finirent par accepter car je savais traquer. On suivit les traces de Sasha jusqu'à qu'on trouva des rôdeurs qui avaient une balle derrière la tête. On la trouva au bout de plusieurs minutes, celle-ci tirait sur des rôdeurs et ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Les rôdeurs étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et on se mit aussi à les tuer. Sasha faillit y passer mais heureusement Michonne eût le temps de la sauver d'ailleurs elle ne la remercia pas et nous reprocha d'être resté.

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

Molly Brown, ma psychologue, venait la plupart du temps chez moi pour faire les séances de psychologie. Lorsque c'était elle qui venait, je voulais que Sara soit avec moi, je m'exprimais mieux quand elle était là. Ce jour-là, la psychologue était venue chez moi, elle avait d'étranges documents dans sa main. Je lui demandais ce qu'ils contenaient mais elle ne voulut pas répondre à ma question et passa à autre chose. Durant notre séance, elle partit aux toilettes. Je pris les documents et je commençais à les lire. C'était des documents qui parlaient de ma psychologie, de tout ce qui concernait ma vie. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus c'était qu'il y avait mon casier judiciaire qui parlait du meurtre que j'avais commis. J'avais assassiné ma mère ! Je me rappellerais toujours de ce sentiment euphorique que j'avais ressenti. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais échappé à la prison pour finalement aller à un hôpital psychiatrique.

Je ne cessais pas de repenser à ma mère, je sentais bien que j'allais repartir dans ma crise de folie. Au final, je ne me contrôlais plus. Je pris Sara et je tirais avec rage sa corde, tous les habitants s'affolaient en la voyant mais je les ignorais. Je sortis de la ville et l'emmenais dans la forêt. D'un coup, je m'énervais contre Sara :

« Non je suis pas un MONSTRE ! Putain me regards pas comme ça salope ! Hurlais-je après Sara qui ne réagissait pas, je sais très bien que tu penses exactement comme maman ! »

Ensuite je me mis à fredonner une chanson que me chanter ma mère lorsqu'elle me battait. Les bruits des coups de ceinture me revinrent dans ma tête. Aussi je ressentais la douleur de la cicatrice d'un coup de couteau que m'avait fait ma salope de mère, elle était située au niveau de mon ventre.

Je regardais Sara, seulement je m'aperçus que c'était en fait ma mère que j'avais en face de moi. Elle me fit un sourire sadique et elle tenait dans sa main une ceinture. Je me mis à lui donner plusieurs coups de poing mais elle ne tomba pas par terre. Je remarquais que j'avais dans ma poche un couteau. Je fonçais sur elle et je lui plantais mon couteau dans son crâne, celle-ci se mit à tomber par terre.

Je réalisais que je n'avais pas tué ma mère mais ma Sara, je commençais à pleurer. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, par réflexe je me retournais très vite et sortis mon couteau. Cependant, je m'aperçus que c'était Penny qui était juste derrière moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et je continuais à pleurer. Elle me calma en me disant des mots doux tels une mère ferait à son enfant.

 _Point de vue initial :_

Lorsqu'on rentra dans la ville, on vit au loin qu'il y avait des gens autour de quelque chose. Molly s'approcha de nous et demanda à Steven de rentrer. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas, il préféra rester avec moi. La psychologue insista et le prit par le bras, Steven se mit à gémir comme un enfant. Il tenait ma main et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Je demandais à Steven de partir avec Molly car je devinais qu'il y avait une bagarre au loin. Le « grand enfant » acquiesça de la tête et suivit la psychologue.

Je m'approchais de la foule. Mon père se battait contre Pete, sa femme essaya de l'arrêter mais il lui mit un coup de poing. Mon frère essaya de calmer mon père mais il le poussa. Je rejoignis Carl et je lui demandais s'il allait bien, il me répondit affirmativement.

Deanna demanda à mon père de s'arrêter, il se mit à sortir son flingue. Il déclara que la façon de Deanna de gérer sa ville était dangereuse. Michonne assomma mon père pour le calmer. Ils l'emmenèrent à un endroit où il ne pourrait plus représenter un danger.

Le lendemain, Steven me rendu visite. Il m'avoua qu'il avait vu au loin la bagarre.

« Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi ton père avait une arme sur lui

\- Pourquoi tu le sais, toi ?

\- Oui… En fait j'ai suivi Carol, ton père et ton mari. Ils manigançaient quelque chose

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ils se méfient de cette ville, ils pensent qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens. Ils ont donc décidé de garder chacun une arme au cas où il y aurait un pépin

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas voulu nous en parler

\- Je l'ignore moi aussi »

J'étais frustrée par le faite que je n'étais pas mise au courant. Surtout que j'étais la cible la plus facile si ces gens voulaient faire du mal à notre groupe, j'aurais été plus rassuré d'avoir une arme.

Je partis voir mon père, visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à venir lui rendre visite. Il y avait Glenn, Abraham, Michonne et Carol, on lui expliqua qu'il y avait une réunion pour lui. Puis il nous demanda de partir car il voulait dormir.

Je suivis Carol jusque chez elle, celle-ci prit peur en me voyant. Je lui disais que je voulais lui parler, elle m'invita donc à rentrer. Je lui expliquais que j'étais au courant par rapport aux revolvers, elle me regarda étonnée et me laissa continuer. Je lui demandais pourquoi ils nous avaient rien dit.

« On a bien vu que vous sentiez tous bien ici, on voulait pas vous gâcher ça

\- Mais si vous vous méfiez de ces gens. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis et me laisser une arme ? Je suis enceinte donc je suis la plus vulnérable

\- Je voulais t'en parler mais c'est ton père et Daryl qui n'ont pas voulu que tu sois au courant »

Carol se mit à sortir un revolver d'un tiroir et elle me tendit l'arme. Je pris l'arme et le cachais en dessous de mon pull derrière mon pantalon. Bien sûr je la remerciais puis je partis chez moi.

Ce soir-là, on s'était réuni tous autour d'un feu pour parler de mon père, d'ailleurs il n'était pas encore arrivé. On parla tous de ce qu'on avait à dire sur lui, pour tous ceux de notre groupe on disait que des choses positives sur lui. Lorsque tout le monde avait fini de parler, Deanna nous parlait que le père Gabriel avait dit que notre groupe était dangereux. Fort heureusement il n'était pas là pour affirmer ses paroles.

Mon père arriva avec un cadavre de rôdeur, il disait que le portail était ouvert. Il l'avait tué ici et non à l'extérieur pour le ramener dans la ville. Ensuite, Pete arriva en furie pour tuer mon père mais le mari de Deanna qui essayait de le calmer se fit égorger par accident.

Je partis discrètement me réfugier ailleurs car je sentais que j'avais envie de vomir. J'entendis un coup de feu puis plus rien. Lorsque j'avais fini, je sentais quelque chose m'attrapait. Je me retournais, c'était un rôdeur qui essayait de me bouffer. J'éloignais sa tête loin de mon cou, en même temps j'essayais de récupérer mon flingue. Puis la balle partit et le tua.

J'étais terrifiée, je n'avais jamais eu autant peur pourtant j'avais l'habitude de ces rôdeurs. Mais je savais bien que cette peur était liée au faite que je sois enceinte. Et je craignais que mon enfant se fasse tuer en même temps. C'était peut-être l'instinct maternel mais je n'étais pas persuadée.

Mon père m'appela à plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'il me trouva immobile, il me prit dans ses bras. Sa voix me rassura et je ne ressentais plus la peur me glacer le sang. Je me tournais un peu et m'aperçus qu'il y avait tout le monde. Daryl se précipita vers moi et me demanda si j'allais bien. En guise de réponse je lui fis un sourire pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Parmi les gens, il y avait qu'une tête que je ne connaissais pas, par contre mon père le connaissait.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre, la suite sera pour la semaine qui arrive. Sinon je sais pas si certains connaissent la série The Big Bang Theory, ceux qui regardent la série ont dû remarquer que je faisais référence à l'un des personnages au début de ce chapitre ^^**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Mille et un rôdeur

**Chapitre 20: Mille et un rôdeur**

Le lendemain était le jour d'un enterrement mais aussi le jour d'un plan d'action. En effet, nous étions tous réunis à l'enterrement du mari de Deanna. Le père Gabriel lu la bible et nous l'écoutions attentivement. Lorsque c'était fini, mon père voulu parler à Daryl. Je fis signe au chasseur que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez nous et que je l'attendrais. Quand je me dirigeai vers la maison, Aaron vint me voir :

« Je dois te dire quelque chose, dit-il en me regardant sérieusement »

Je le regardais sérieusement et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il m'expliqua que Daryl avait l'intention de se sacrifier pour sauver la vie d'Aaron. Ils étaient coincés dans une voiture, il y avait un grand nombre de rôdeurs qui étaient autour de la voiture. Aaron avait essayé de le persuader de ne pas se sacrifier pour lui mais il était vraiment décidé de le faire. Heureusement, Morgan était arrivé à temps pour venir les aider.

Je rentrai à la maison en étant assez remontée contre lui. Le chasseur arriva et me rejoignit sur le canapé. Celui-ci avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et me demanda :

« Qu'est-c'qui t'arrive, chérie ?

\- Aaron m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé là-bas, lui répondis-je droit dans les yeux »

Daryl regarda ailleurs car il savait très bien que j'allais me mettre en colère. Effectivement, je commençais à monter la voix petit à petit en lui reprochant d'avoir eu l'intention de se sacrifier, alors qu'il m'avait promis de ne pas le faire ni même d'y penser. Celui-ci éleva la voix pour prendre sa défense. Plus je montai d'un ton plus lui aussi élevé sa voix, on se demandait même qui de nous deux criaient le plus fort.

« Tu te rends compte que si tu l'avais fait, tu ne serais pas ici à l'heure qu'il est ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça alors que tu m'avais promis ! Sérieusement, c'est ce que tu veux que ... Je devienne veuve et que j'élève un enfant toute seule !

\- Si t'étais là, t'aurais compris pourquoi j'ai voulu faire ça ! Ils étaient d'partout et c'était la seule option qu'j'ai trouvé !

\- Je m'en fous ! Dis-je en partant et en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre du bébé »

J'entendis que le chasseur fit tomber des objets. Celui-ci se mit à crier et disait toutes sortes d'injures. Puis plus rien, Daryl s'était sûrement calmé. Ensuite j'entendis ses pas brusques qui montaient les escaliers, il m'appela mais je ne répondis pas. Il finit par me trouver, aussi c'était presque facile pour le chasseur qui savait très bien traquer sa proie.

Lorsqu'il entra, je restais appuyée contre le berceau sans me retourner pour le regarder. Je lui dis calmement et avec tristesse :

« Je me suis occupée de faire la chambre de notre enfant pendant ton absence... Je voulais que ce soit une surprise et que tu le découvres d'une autre manière...

\- Elle est parfaite cet'chambre... j'suis heureux malgré qu'on se soit engueulé, dit-il en s'approchant de moi »

Il plaça ses bras contre mon corps et il posa délicatement ses mains sur mon ventre. Sa tête était désormais sur mon épaule et il me chuchota à l'oreille « J'suis désolé ». Je me retournai enfin et je me mis à l'embrasser, c'était ma manière de le pardonner.

Plus tard dans la journée, mon père nous demanda de tous venir nous réunir dans une maison. Il nous expliqua que Morgan et lui avait découvert à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici, une horde de rôdeur qui était la plus grande qu'ils aient jamais vu. Il devait être des milliers voire une centaine de milliers bref ils étaient vraiment nombreux. Mon père nous exposa son plan, il avait déjà prévu ce que pourraient faire ceux de notre groupe, notre famille plus exactement. Mais il demanda tout de même, aux habitants d'Alexandria s'ils voulaient participer.

Déjà, certain n'était pas très enthousiaste avec ce plan, certain disait que c'était risqué. Puis il y eût Nicholas qui se désigna, Glenn semblait ne pas vouloir qu'il vienne. Ensuite il y avait Ryley qui voulait participer, il voulait faire partie du groupe mené par Glenn. Je regardais celui-ci avec indifférence, je me demandais s'il ne faisait pas ça pour attirer mon attention. Ensuite le père Gabriel leva sa main mais mon père l'ignora et demanda :

« Qui d'autre veut venir ?

\- Moi ! Moi ! S'écria Steven tel un élève qui veut répondre à son instituteur

\- Non tu viens pas, j'ai pas encore confiance en toi »

Steven bouda comme un enfant qui n'avait pas réussi à avoir le jouet qu'il voulait. Je pris la défense de mon ami en indiquant qu'il pouvait aider pour placer les barrières, en plus je pris comme prétexte que je le surveillerai mais derrière ça je voulais moi aussi aider. J'en avais marre de servir à rien, je voulais sortir et aider tout le monde. Mon père hésita et j'ajoutais que s'il y avait quelqu'un de blessé je pourrais m'en occuper, à ces mots il finit par accepter.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, nous étions dehors et nous commencions à préparer tout pour mettre en application le plan. On avait en plus l'aide d'Heath et de ses compagnons qui étaient arrivés dans la journée. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à qu'on entendit des cris. On aperçut des rôdeurs qui s'approchaient de nous. Comme d'habitude nous les éliminions jusqu'au dernier. C'était regrettable que Deanna les ai enfermé pendant tout ce temps et qu'ils ne connaissaient rien du monde extérieur. Ils devaient apprendre à se défendre s'ils voulaient survivre.

Cela prit quelques jours pour tout préparer, lorsque c'était fini tous ceux qui participaient partir dans la matinée. Je restais à Alexandria avec mon frère, Maggie, Carol et Steven. D'ailleurs Carol me proposa de rester avec elle pour l'aider à s'occuper de ma petite sœur Judith. Aussi, elle m'indiqua qu'elle ne voulait pas que je reste toute seule chez moi.

Je lui donnais le biberon et je lui fis des bisous de partout, elle se mit à rire. Puis Carl décida de la faire sortir et me prit des mains Judith. Je fis semblant de lui faire la tête et je dis au revoir à ma petite sœur.

Pendant ce temps, j'aidais Carol à cuisiner. Elle s'énerva un peu après moi car elle ne voulait pas que j'en fasse trop et surtout que je me repose. Mais j'étais têtue et j'étais vraiment déterminée à l'aider.

Ensuite, Carl rentra de sa promenade et il monta la petite dans sa chambre qui était déjà endormie. On surveilla la petite grâce à une caméra tout en continuant à faire de la cuisine. Carol regarda par la fenêtre puis j'entendis une femme criait, mon amie se mit à me dire :

« Penny va chercher les armes

\- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite »

Je ne posais pas de question car je savais très bien que le danger était arrivé. Je montais à l'étage et je cherchais les armes. Mon frère arriva, me demanda ce qui se passait. Je lui indiquais qu'il fallait qu'il prenne une arme. Il en prit une et après on descendit ramener les armes à Carol.

Elle ordonna à mon frère de rester auprès de Judith tandis que nous essaierons de se débarrasser du danger. On sortit de la maison et on se sépara. Carol partit à gauche tandis que moi je me dirigeais vers la droite.

J'éliminais des hommes qui tuaient des gens innocents. Ces enfoirés découpaient les membres après les avoir tué ou d'autres continuaient à donner des coups de couteaux alors que la personne était déjà morte. Ces types étaient inhumains, ils ne respectaient rien. Pour s'en débarrasser, on était obligé de les éliminer. J'en tuais plus d'une dizaine et certain avait tenté de me tuer mais j'étais plus rapide qu'eux et je réussis à les éliminer à temps.

Je vis Steven qui restait immobile comme une statue. Celui-ci "se réveilla" lorsque je posais ma main sur son épaule. Je lui indiquais que ce n'était pas le moment importun pour péter un câble. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse pour nous aider à se débarrasser de ces types.

Il me promit qu'il ne deviendra pas fou et qu'il nous aidera. Je lui tendis une arme, il l'a pris et il partit éliminer un homme qui s'apprêtait à tuer une femme. Lorsqu'il appuya sur la gâchette, la tête du meurtrier explosa et du sang gicla sur le visage de Steven. Puis il me regarda en souriant, ensuite il partit éliminer d'autres types.

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

Ces types-là étaient vraiment tarés, encore plus taré que moi ! Ils tuaient sans aucune pitié. Je me demandais ce que recherchaient ces mecs. Est-ce qu'ils voulaient obtenir la ville, et pour ça avaient-ils besoin d'éliminer tous les habitants ? Ou est-ce qu'ils font ça pour le plaisir ? La première option me semblait plus logique mais je ne pouvais pas nier la deuxième. Je savais bien que des types comme eux pouvaient éliminer des gens juste pour le plaisir. Durant "la période noire", j'ai vu beaucoup de gens pétaient un câble, le pire reste ceux qui perdent leur humanité.

D'un coup, j'entendis un véhicule qui klaxonnait durant plusieurs minutes. Je me doutais bien que ce son allait attirer des rôdeurs, c'était inévitable. Puis je remarquais qu'Aaron était en difficulté, je partis l'aider à tuer les hommes. Il y en avait un qui avait failli le tuer mais je réussis à l'éliminer à temps. Aaron me fit un sourire, mon cœur se mit à battre très fort et je ne compris pas pourquoi. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de penser au sentiment, on devait d'abord s'occuper de ces hommes.

On en tua plus d'une vingtaine. On avait réussi à tous les éliminer. On commençait à s'occuper de ranger les corps des victimes pour pouvoir les enterrer. Aaron trouva par terre son sac, il m'expliqua qu'il avait laissé ce sac à un endroit où Daryl et lui étaient. Il y avait énormément de rôdeur et il n'avait pas eu le temps de le récupérer. Celui-ci se mit à culpabiliser car il disait que c'était à cause de lui que ces types sont venus jusqu'ici.

« C'est pas de ta faute, Aaron. Je suis sûr que ces mecs seraient venus d'une manière ou d'une autre

\- Merci Steven, grâce à toi je me sens un peu moins coupable

\- De rien ,dis-je en souriant »

Encore une fois mon cœur se mit à battre. Je savais très bien ce que cela voulait dire, j'aimais cet homme. Aussi depuis que Sara était morte, j'avais ressenti un vide absolu. Et je me disais que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer quelqu'un, sachant que j'avais perdu la femme et l'homme de ma vie.

Pourquoi il fallait que je sois amoureux d'un homme qui était déjà pris ? C'était tellement injuste ! A moins qu'Éric accepte qu'on vive tous les trois ensembles et qu'on se partage Aaron. Non finalement c'est une mauvaise idée.

 _Point de vue initial :_

Après qu'on ait éliminé tous ces hommes, Tara vint à ma rencontre et m'indiqua qu'une certaine Denise avait besoin d'aide. Je la suivis et lorsque j'arrivais dans une maison transformé en clinique. Je vis cette femme, qui s'appelait Denise, elle avait du sang de partout sur son corps et elle me demanda :

« S'il te plaît, aide-moi »

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait fait des études de médecine, qu'elle avait échoué et qu'elle s'était bifurqué dans la psychologie. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de chirurgie, elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver une femme qui était sur un bloc opératoire. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit je m'assurais si elle avait enfoncé un couteau dans le crâne de cette femme. À première vue non, donc je sortis mon couteau et j'enfonçais la lame dans son crâne.

« Désormais c'est toi le nouveau docteur et tu seras confrontés à ce genre de situation. Si malheureusement, un de tes patients meurent il faudra que tu lui enfonces un couteau ou un autre objet pointu pour ensuite l'introduire dans le crâne. Sinon tu peux être sûr qu'ils reviendront et tu seras vraiment dans la merde.

\- Je sais pas si j'en suis capable...

\- Tu dois l'être »

Ensuite le docteur me regarda avec tristesse. Cette femme manquait vraiment de courage et cela ne lui était pas permis car des vies en dépendaient.

Puis Tara ramena un autre patient, cette fois-ci c'était un petit garçon. Il avait le ventre ouvert causait par un coup de machette. Il faisait une hémorragie interne et si on ne réagissait pas tout de suite, il mourra dans les minutes qui suivent. J'ordonnais à Denise de sortir le matériel pendant ce temps je déchirais le haut de l'enfant et je lui mis une infusion de sang.

Lorsque j'avais les outils, j'indiquais à Denise de bien m'observer. J'opérais le garçon pendant une heure mais son cœur lâcha et je fus obligé de faire des massages cardiaques. Mais c'était trop tard le jeune garçon était déjà partit et je dus abandonner. Ainsi, j'enfonçais mon couteau dans son crâne. Je ressentais un pincement dans mon cœur, cela me faisait beaucoup de peine que cet enfant n'est pas survécu. Mon instinct maternel faisait surface. Aussi, je pensais aux parents qui apprendront la mauvaise nouvelle, sachant qu'aucun parent ne devrait enterrer leurs enfants.

 _Point de vue omniscient :_

Certains rôdeurs étaient attirés par le klaxon d'un véhicule. Le groupe mené par Rick essaya de rattraper les cadavres qui marchaient lamentablement. L'un des hommes de Rick lui demanda à travers son talkie-walkie « Rick, qu'est-c'qui s'passe là-bas ? ». Il lui répondit que les rôdeurs étaient attirés par le klaxon et qu'une partie de la horde se dirigeait vers le son. Le bras droit du shérif voulut aider les habitants d'Alexandria mais le leader lui interdit. Il fallait que celui-ci reste pour empêcher que le reste de la horde se dirige vers le son. Daryl hésita pendant un moment mais il finit par accepter.

Puis, le shérif indiqua à son groupe de rester groupé, quoi qu'il arrive ils ne devaient pas s'éloigner ni même s'enfuir sinon leur mort était certaine. Il leur indiqua qu'il allait rejoindre le camping-car, seul. Il demanda à Glenn et à Michonne de ramener le groupe à Alexandria. Le shérif savait aussi qu'il y aurait des pertes et il leur précisa de faire au mieux. D'un coup, ils entendirent le cri d'un homme agonisant. Ils remarquèrent que c'était l'un des leurs qui s'était fait mordre. Michonne élimina le rôdeur et planta sa lame dans le crâne de la victime. Puis le klaxon s'arrêta, ce qui rassura les survivants. Rick souhaita bonne chance au groupe pour rentrer à la ville. À ces mots, il partit les laissant se débrouiller sans lui.

Durant leur course, une femme s'était foulé la cheville. Elle ralentissait les autres mais ils l'aidèrent à marcher. Quelques rôdeurs étaient réfugiés dans la forêt et se dirigèrent vers le groupe. Ils utilisèrent leur couteau pour les éliminer afin de ne pas en attirer d'autres.

Il y en avait un qui par peur tira de n'importe où et toucha un des hommes à la jambe. Celui-ci fuyait les rôdeurs, laissant le groupe s'occuper de ces cadavres. Puis un rôdeur arriva pour arracher la chair d'un homme. Michonne élimina le monstre, elle scruta la blessure. Cet homme savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire, il était conscient qu'il ne lui restera plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Mais il proposa au groupe de continuer à avancer.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en ville, ils regardaient tout autour d'eux pour voir s'ils n'y avaient pas de rôdeur. Ils avancèrent dans la ville déserte et ne trouvèrent rien. Ryley et Nicholas qui connaissaient cette ville leurs indiquaient la direction qu'ils devaient prendre. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers une ruelle pour éviter de croiser des rôdeurs mais ils en croisèrent tout de même. Heureusement pour eux, les créatures ne les avaient pas remarquées car elles s'étaient acharnées sur l'homme qui s'était enfui dans la forêt.

Ils se réfugièrent dans une animalerie. Ils vérifièrent si la boutique ne contenait pas de rôdeur. A première vue il n'y en avait pas, les survivants baissèrent leurs armes et inspectèrent maintenant l'état des lieux.

Ils décidèrent de rester là en attendant que la meute passe, qu'il soigne Scott et qu'il trouve une béquille pour la blessée. Glenn proposa de sortir pour brûler quelques bâtiments ainsi les créatures seraient attirés par le feu et les rues seront dégagés, ce qui permettra au groupe de s'enfuir. Nicholas se proposa de l'accompagner, il savait exactement quel bâtiment ils pourraient brûler pour les attirer. Avant de partir il indiqua à la femme noire de ramener le groupe, il savait qu'elle arriverait à cette tâche. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle les attende s'ils tardaient trop.

Puis il lui dit à son oreille de surveiller Ryley car il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Ensuite, ils sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt.

Ryley s'occupa des blessés. En effet il savait faire les premiers soins car Wesley lui avait appris. Michonne observa cet homme. Celui-ci remarqua qu'on l'observait. Lorsqu'il avait fini, il lui demanda:

« Qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien

\- Ça m'importe peu ce que t'as raconté Penny à mon égard. Maintenant, je suis plus le même homme qu'elle a connu... j'ai changé

\- J'espère bien pour toi, ajoute-t-elle en s'approchant de lui tout en lui disant à voix basse, sinon je te découpe en deux »

À ce moment-là, elle tenait son sabre qui était encore dans son fourreau. Ryley ne prit pas compte de ses menaces malgré qu'elle l'ait dit de façon sérieuse. Il pensait que le jour où cela arrivera, il réussirait à la contrer même si celle-ci maîtrisait parfaitement son arme.

En attendant, son objectif était d'aider à ramener le groupe à Alexandria et il était vraiment déterminé à le faire. Un bon nombre de rôdeur était passé mais ils préféraient attendre encore un peu. Les deux blessés leur indiquèrent qu'ils préféraient qu'ils les abandonnent, ils se doutaient bien qu'ils ralentiraient le groupe. Bien sûr, les survivants n'acceptèrent pas.

Puis deux rôdeurs qui étaient enfermés dans la salle à côté firent du bruit. Michonne l'élimina mais c'était déjà trop tard les rôdeurs les avaient entendu. Ils s'agglutinaient tous vers l'animalerie. Ils sortirent du magasin en éliminant les rôdeurs qui étaient collés à l'entrée.

Ils prirent leur jambe à leur cou. La majeure partie des rôdeurs les poursuivaient, ils étaient tous affamés, ils n'avaient qu'une envie attraper les petits poulets qui couraient comme ils pouvaient.

Mais la femme blessée ne réussit pas à suivre la cadence. Elle tomba par terre et décida d'éliminer les rôdeurs qui la rattrapaient, elle ordonnait au groupe de se sauver. De toute façon c'était trop tard pour elle, les rôdeurs la dévorèrent.

Les survivants essayèrent d'échapper aux cadavres mais il y en avait qui étaient dans une ruelle et c'était la seule issue possible pour échapper la grande horde. Ryley décida de les attirer ailleurs pour que le groupe puisse s'échapper. Le groupe rejoignit la ruelle et Michonne scruta Ryley qui éloignait de plus en plus les rôdeurs jusqu'à qu'elle ne le voit plus. Elle savait bien que celui-ci ne survivrait pas et finirait par se faire avoir par d'autres rôdeurs.

Ils montèrent le grillage un par un mais des rôdeurs arrivèrent. Michonne faillit ne pas remonter mais elle eût la force nécessaire pour remonter. Seulement, le dernier n'eût pas le temps de monter. Il se fit dévorer par les créatures qui se précipitèrent sur le festin. C'était Noël avant l'heure !

Un grand nombre de rôdeurs poursuivait Ryley, leur râle agaçant rentra dans la tête de celui-ci. Cependant il essaya de trouver un moyen de les échapper. Il avança dans la ville sans but précis à part survivre et échapper aux rôdeurs.

Il rejoignit une autre ruelle mais pas de chance c'était un cul-de-sac. Il se retourna et remarqua que les créatures se rapprochèrent. Il avança un peu vers eux car il avait remarqué une porte. Il entra dedans et referma rapidement derrière lui, il espéra que cela tienne le temps qu'il trouve une sortie. Il sortit un briquet de sa poche pour l'allumer. Il trouva par sa plus grande surprise un véhicule. C'était un 4x4, parfait pour écraser ces saloperies.

Il vérifia qu'il resta de l'essence, par chance il en restait. Il essaya de démarrer mais l'engin n'avait pas envie de démarrer. Avec de la patience et de la persévérance, il réussit à démarrer le 4x4. Il ouvrit la trappe du garage et fonça droit sur les monstres qui attendaient leur casse-croûte. Il ne pensa qu'à une chose rentrer à Alexandria et il n'avait pas envie de faire demi-tour pour chercher le groupe. Il se disait qu'ils savaient très bien se débrouiller sans lui depuis que le groupe du shérif était arrivé ici.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Enfermé dans la ville

**Chapitre 21: Enfermé dans la ville**

Le lendemain, le groupe de Michonne rentra. Il manquait des membres du groupe, quelques-uns étaient morts là-bas. Des familles qui apprirent la nouvelle pleurèrent leur mort. Le plus triste c'était celles qui n'auront pas la chance de pouvoir faire des funérailles en leur hommage.

Michonne expliqua à Rosita, Maggie et moi ce qui s'était passé. Glenn était partit avec Nicholas pour attirer des rôdeurs, il devait envoyer un signal mais il n'a jamais été envoyé. On ignora s'il était toujours en vie ou pas. Je regardais à présent Maggie qui avait un regard triste. « La pauvre, pensai-je, et dire qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle a peut-être perdu son mari »

Je savais que c'était dur et quoiqu'il arrivait, je serai là pour elle si elle avait besoin de moi : pour l'écouter et la comprendre. J'étais l'une des mieux placée pour savoir ce que ça faisait de perdre son mari sachant qu'on était enceinte.

À présent Michonne me regarda et m'indiqua que Ryley s'était sacrifié pour le groupe. D'après elle, il avait été exemplaire ce jour-là et il avait réagi en héros. Elle ignorait si lui aussi était mort. En tout cas, j'étais très étonnée de l'apprendre. L'homme que j'avais connu avant n'existait plus ? Avait-il vraiment changé depuis ?

Il me faisait un peu penser à un homme que j'ai peu connu durant l'épidémie. Cet homme ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il avait un sacré caractère et d'après ce que j'ai su il tirait son frère vers le bas. Cet homme avait fait dans sa vie beaucoup de délit mais malgré cette image qu'avaient les gens de lui. Pour moi, c'était en quelque sorte un héros car il s'était sacrifié pour notre groupe, notre famille. Pour une fois dans sa vie il avait fait quelque chose de bien. S'il était toujours en vie, j'étais presque sûr qu'il aurait été un membre important du groupe. Il n'aurait peut-être pas été un bon oncle mais il serait devenu quelqu'un d'important au sein de notre famille. Un beau-frère que j'aurais su apprécier au fil du temps. Un homme dont je n'oublierais jamais son nom : Merle Dixon.

Ensuite, on entendit quelqu'un criait "Ouvrez la porte !". On se précipita vers le portail lorsqu'on ouvrit, on vit mon père courir, échappant à une grande meute de rôdeurs. Lorsqu'il était entré, on referma très vite le portail. On plaça des barres de fer contre les murs pour qu'ils résistent plus aux rôdeurs qui étaient déjà tous agglutinés contre ces murs.

Mon père suite à ces évènements prit la parole. Il nous indiqua que Daryl, Sasha et Abraham s'occupaient de l'autre partie de la horde et ils reviendront lorsqu'ils auront terminé. Il y avait aussi Glenn et Nicholas qui arriveront. En attendant, on devait rester discret pour ne pas trop exciter les créatures. Il précisa que la nuit on devait éteindre la lumière. Cet endroit devait être aussi calme qu'un cimetière. Ensuite, Aaron prit la parole. Il avoua que c'était de sa faute si ces gens nous ont attaqués. Je remarquais que Steven regardait Aaron, son regard semblait l'innocenter.

Dans la journée, je partis voir Maggie mais elle n'était pas chez elle. Je fis quelques pas et je la retrouvais non loin de chez elle. Visiblement, elle se dirigeait vers "l'armurerie". Je mis ma main sur son épaule et je lui indiquais que s'il avait besoin de moi je serai là. Celle-ci ne répondit pas mais elle se contenta de sourire. Puis elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit "Merci". Ensuite, je la laissais partir vers le bâtiment. Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait envie d'être seule mais j'ignorais pourquoi elle allait à l'armurerie. Je la suivis tout de même car cela m'inquiétais. Lorsque j'entrais dans le bâtiment, elle prépara des armes.

Puis je me cachais au moment où j'entendis quelqu'un arrivait. C'était Aaron qui devait sûrement venir pour la même raison que moi. Il savait que celle-ci était décidée à sortir, il se proposa de venir avec elle et non pour l'empêcher de sortir, c'était déjà peine perdu.

J'hésitais à les accompagner, je craignais de ne pas m'en sortir sachant que j'étais enceinte de 6 mois et que je serais plus un fardeau pour eux, au lieu d'une aide. Je décidais donc de les laisser, tant pis pour une fois je ne jouerais pas les aventurières ou plutôt les survivantes.

Maintenant, je me dirigeais vers la maison de Denise qui servait de clinique. À peine j'entrais que Tara en ressortait, elle me fit un petit sourire en passant, je fis pareil. Je vis que Denise était assise par terre plongée dans ses bouquins. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour aider Scott. Elle me supplia de l'aider, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Je refusais, je voulais qu'elle trouve d'elle-même comment le sauver.

C'était la seule manière pour qu'elle soit forte et qu'elle ait confiance en elle. Je savais bien qu'elle réussirait, elle avait les capacités. Je lui conseillais tout de même, de bien observé sa plaie et de regarder dans ses bouquins comment elle pouvait soigner ce genre de blessure. Je partis en la laissant seule chercher.

Puis je rejoignis Tara, on parla durant un peu moins d'une heure. À vrai dire je n'avais pas eu de vraies occasions de bien la connaître même si elle faisait partie du groupe depuis plus d'un mois. Cette femme était super cool, elle me faisait penser un peu à un homme dans sa façon de voir les choses et de réagir comme tel. Durant la conversation, elle me parla de sa copine qu'elle avait connue dans un groupe. Elle était morte durant la guerre menée par le gouverneur. Je voyais dans son expression qu'elle aimait cette femme. Mais malheureusement c'était ce qu'on vivait maintenant à répétition. On a presque prit l'habitude de perdre des gens proches, mais malgré tout cela nous faisait beaucoup de mal de les perdre. Après cette conversation, Denise arriva, on lui demanda si Scott allait bien. Et Denise posa ses lèvres contre celles de Tara, leur baiser dura un peu. Après elle se tourna vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Elle s'assit à nos côtés. Elle se mit à nous dire :

« Avoir peur ça craint. Il faut devenir fort pour survivre à la fin du monde »

On se regarda toutes les trois et on se mit à sourire. Denise avait réussi à vaincre sa peur, elle avait repris du poil de la bête. Je félicitais intérieurement Tara et je me félicitais d'avoir réussi de faire de Denise : un nouveau docteur.

En fin d'après-midi, je partis me réfugier sur la "tour de garde". J'attendais le retour des autres, je m'imaginais déjà les voir en train d'arriver et qu'ils ne soient pas genêts par les rôdeurs. Maggie qui pleure de joie en voyant Glenn en vie. Rosita qui saute dans les bras d'Abraham. Puis moi descendant, rejoindre l'homme de ma vie qui sourit déjà en me voyant. Enfin, tout le monde qui se joigne à nous et qui les félicites d'avoir réussi leur mission. Mais tout ça n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

Mon père me rejoignit en silence, il savait que je n'avais pas envie de parler. Il respecta mon silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'avais besoin de lui parler. De savoir s'il savait si mon mari était toujours en vie. Mon père me répondit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu c'était hier mais depuis plus rien. Je soupirais à présent, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiétais pour lui. Même si je savais qu'il était plutôt doué pour survivre.

Mon père essaya de prendre contact avec Daryl, Sasha et Abraham mais aucun d'eux ne répondis. Il posa le talkie-walkie puis je le pris et j'essayais de les avoir mais personne ne répondit. J'essayais encore et cette fois-ci je m'adressais directement à Daryl, espérant qu'il réponde, qu'il me donne signe de vie. Mais aucune réponse n'en ressortait.

« Je sais que tu veux aller là-bas le rejoindre mais on peut pas, on est coincé et de toute façon vu ton état tu pourras rien faire pour l'aider. Ma puce ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il va très bien. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un battant

\- Je sais papa, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiétais pour lui. En plus, comme tu dis je peux plus l'aider comme je suis enceinte, d'où mon inquiétude, je me sens impuissante

\- Écoute, si ces rôdeurs partent. Je te promets de partir le retrouver. Après tout je le considère comme un frère, il est aussi mon gendre et le père de mon futur petit-fils ou ma future petite-fille »

Il se mit à sourire, son sourire me rassura et mon inquiétude se dissipa. Il avait le don de me rassurer. Il fallait le dire, j'avais de la chance de l'avoir retrouvé. Sans lui, j'ignorais si j'aurais survécu aussi longtemps et surtout si j'aurais tenu moralement. Puis il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et il embrassa mes cheveux.

Dans la soirée, Maggie, Aaron et Steven prirent ma place pour surveiller de l'autre côté des murs. Je leur indiquais avant de partir qu'ils me préviennent s'ils étaient arrivés et ils acquiescèrent. Je me dirigeais vers ma maison. En chemin, je croisais Molly, elle voulut me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi, j'acceptais volontiers sa présence.

Elle n'osa pas m'adresser la parole, elle devait sûrement craindre que je me fâche. Mais mon amertume envers elle avait disparu. J'avais finalement réussit par la pardonner et elle le savait.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler, je suis plus en colère après toi

\- Je sais ma chérie mais il y a quelque chose qui manque pour que je sois sûr que tu m'en veux plus »

Je voyais bien ce qu'elle voulait en venir. Elle souhaitait, même si elle ne me le disait pas directement, que je l'appelle « maman ». Même si j'avais réussi à la pardonner, j'avais du mal à dire ce mot et je ne voyais pas pourquoi c'était si dur. Je pense qu'il y avait encore quelque chose au fond de moi qui n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Molly me regardait, elle espérait sûrement que je dise enfin ce mot mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Je continuais à avancer, me rapprochant de plus en plus de ma maison.

On passa devant chez Jessie, son garage était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir la lumière. Lorsqu'on passa devant, on vit mon père et Jessie s'embrassaient. Molly accéléra le pas en les voyants. Je compris qu'elle était jalouse, elle avait encore des sentiments pour mon père. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et pour une raison dont j'ignorais, j'étais heureuse de l'apprendre.

Je souhaitais maintenant que mon père et elle se remettent ensemble. Mais c'était un peu tard d'y avoir réfléchit, il aimait cette femme depuis le début qu'on était arrivé ici. Je l'avais remarqué dès qu'il avait posé son premier regard vers elle.

Malheureusement, on ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. Il fallait que Molly l'accepte et passe à autre chose. Elle avait déjà fait avant lorsqu'elle nous aavait laissés mon père et moi. Je savais qu'elle le referait.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant chez moi, je la pris dans mes bras car elle en avait besoin. Et je la remerciais de m'avoir accompagné, elle sourit, j'apercevais quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Ensuite, elle rentra chez elle, sans rien dire.

Le lendemain tout était calme. Enfin presque, on entendait toujours le râle pathétique des rôdeurs. Mais on commençait à s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement.

Judith dormait paisiblement dans sa poussette, j'observais les maisons alentours. Puis mes yeux se posèrent vers le visage angélique de ma sœur. Elle grandissait à vue d'œil, elle avait déjà plus d'un an. Le temps passait si vite même lorsque c'était la fin du monde. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, elle commençait à avoir les traits de Lori. Mais je ne voyais pas de trait qui appartenait à mon père ni à Shane. À vrai dire on n'avait jamais su qui était le père de Judith. Mais maintenant ça n'avait plus aucune importance, Judith faisait partie de notre famille, pour nous elle restera toujours une Grimes.

Ensuite, je ramenais ma sœur à la maison et je la déposais dans son lit. Mon père, Michonne et Carol m'attendaient pour discuter avec Morgan de ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'Alexandria était attaquée. Carol m'en avait parlé. Il n'avait pas tué les types qui nous avaient attaqués. Il les avait juste chassés d'ici. Mon père nous indiqua qu'il s'était fait attaquer par ces hommes.

Morgan expliqua qu'il ne savait plus ce qui était juste, il ajouta qu'il savait que les gens pouvaient changer.

« Chaque vie est précieuse, se justifia-t-il »

Il nous indiqua que cette idée l'avait changé. Mais à vrai dire, nous ne pensions pas comme lui, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Ce n'était pas possible de continuer sans qu'il n'ait pas du sang sur les mains. En tout cas, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Morgan ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Dans la journée, je rejoignis Maggie sur « la tour de garde ». Toutes les deux, on espérait que nos maris reviennent ici, sains et saufs. On essaya d'oublier notre inquiétude en racontant quelques anecdotes de notre ancienne vie. On se mit à rire mais nos rires s'estompèrent dès qu'on repensa à eux. Puis on vit dans le ciel des ballons de baudruche vert. On descendit de la tour pour rejoindre les autres en bas. Maggie répéta « C'est Glenn ».

Mon père acquiesça mais moi aussi je savais que c'était lui. Tout d'un coup, la tour qui était de l'autre côté du mur tomba dessus. Les morts qui attendaient de l'autre côté pouvaient enfin rentrer.

C'était la panique, mon père nous ordonna de tous rentrer. Mais Maggie et moi étions cernés, c'était impossible pour nous de rentrer chez nous. Le seul endroit où on pouvait se réfugier c'était « la tour de garde ».

Maggie trébucha, un rôdeur était très proche d'elle et elle réussit à l'éliminer. Je me dirigeais vers elle pour aller l'aider car d'autres rôdeurs se dirigèrent vers elle. J'en éliminais quelques-uns avec mon flingue. Puis je l'aidais à se relever et on se remit à courir. Je montais la première sur l'échelle mais Maggie ne réussit pas à monter. Les rôdeurs la retenait d'en bas, j'essayais de la remonter mais ces saloperies n'étaient pas décidés à lâcher prise. J'éliminais les rôdeurs qui la gênait mais d'autres arrivés et la tenait toujours autant. L'échelle tomba et elle se tenait à présent contre la petite barrière de sécurité.

Je lui tendis ma main et je réussis à la déposer sur la plaque. On resta coucher pour reprendre notre souffle. Maintenant, il fallait attendre que les rôdeurs nous oublie ou soient attirés par autre chose.

 _Point de vue omniscient :_

Wesley qui lisait tranquillement son livre, avait entendu un bruit. Il regarda par sa fenêtre, il vit les morts qui avaient envahi la ville mais aussi son jardin. Il sortit une arme, il ferma de partout dans sa maison et mit des meubles aux entrées qui permettraient aux créatures de rentrer facilement chez lui.

Il ne fit aucun bruit et attendit que la meute passe. Il tenait toujours dans sa main son arme au cas où si l'un d'eux rentrait.

Quant à Molly, elle s'était réfugiée chez Jessie avec Rick, Carl, Michonne et Deanna. Il fallait bien sûr qu'elle reste ici en regardant son ex-copain et Jessie s'embrassaient et se cajolaient. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit restée avec eux ? Si elle n'avait pas accepté que Rick s'occupe d'elle et l'emmène jusqu'ici, elle serait sûrement chez elle à l'heure qu'il est. Mais malheureusement, elle devait faire avec. Elle ne l'avoua pas mais elle savait qu'elle aurait des chances de survivre en restant avec Rick.

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

Les rôdeurs étaient derrière nous, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de nous rattraper mais c'était peine perdu. J'emmenais Aaron et Éric en lieu sûr. Les deux hommes me suivirent sans poser de question. On partit se réfugier chez eux mais ils avaient déjà envahi cette partie de la ville. Je leur indiquais qu'il fallait qu'on se réfugie chez moi, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr.

Lorsqu'on arriva chez moi, on ferma la maison et on mit des meubles pour éviter que les rôdeurs réussissent à entrer. Je détestais le fait qu'on reste enfermé. Je me doutais qu'un moment donné, on sera obligé de sortir. Pour le moment, on devait attendre que les rôdeurs se dispersent dans la ville. Cette attente fût longue, je commençais à m'impatienter.

Je ne pouvais pas proposer aux deux hommes de jouer à la console à cause du son. Et malheureusement je n'avais pas de jeux de société. Éric trébucha et fit tomber des objets. Les rôdeurs attirés par le bruit, s'approchèrent de la maison.

On sortit nos armes de nos poches, puis on entendit que les rôdeurs cassèrent une vitre de ma porte-fenêtre. Heureusement qu'on avait déjà prévu le coup en ayant mis des meubles tout autour de la maison mais cela ne tiendra pas le coup très longtemps, donc Aaron et Éric se collèrent aux meubles pour les empêcher d'entrer. J'avais une idée, il fallait juste que je retrouve ma muselière. Je cherchais d'abord dans ma chambre mais je ne trouvais rien.

Ensuite, je me rappelais que je l'avais laissé dans mon garage. J'espérais juste que les rôdeurs n'avaient pas réussi à entrer. J'ouvris la porte en tenant mon arme à la main et il n'y avait rien.

Je cherchais de partout dans cette salle et je la retrouvais dans un tiroir, je pris en même temps une corde. Puis je rejoignis les deux hommes, je leurs demandaient de s'écarter des meubles pour que je puisse attraper l'une de ces choses.

Après que je réussis à en "pêcher" un, je le plaquais au sol pour ensuite lui mettre la muselière. Le rôdeur se débâta tant bien que mal mais il n'arriva pas à me mordre. Lorsque la muselière fut mise, je lui mis la corde autour du cou. Ensuite je fis signe aux deux hommes de me suivre. Aaron me demanda:

« T'es sûr que c'est pas dangereux ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, je l'ai déjà fait avant. Ce rôdeur n'aura plus envie de nous mordre avec cette muselière et on pourra avancer dans la horde sans qu'ils nous remarquent

\- Mais ils peuvent nous sentir, intervint Éric

\- Non, ce rôdeur cachera notre odeur. Il faut juste qu'on passe dans les endroits où il y a le moins de rôdeurs. Si on passe dans une grande horde, ils nous sentiront et on a pas le temps de mettre des morceaux de chair de rôdeur sur nous, dis-je en montrant les créatures qui étaient collés aux meubles »

Je regardais par la fenêtre pour voir si on pouvait passer par l'entrée, malheureusement ils étaient nombreux donc je me dirigeais vers le garage. Là-bas il y avait une porte qui nous permettrait de sortir discrètement.

Je tirais la corde pour indiquer au rôdeur d'avancer, les deux hommes qui étaient à côté de moi me suivirent. On sortit de la maison et on avança dans la ville parmi les rôdeurs qui ne nous remarquaient pas.

 _Point de vue initial :_

Les rôdeurs étaient toujours plantés en bas, leurs bras étaient tendus vers le haut. On avait presque l'impression d'être dans un concert, que les rôdeurs nous acclamaient et qu'ils étaient prêts à nous attraper si on sauta de "la tour de garde".

On regarda de l'autre côté des murs il n'y avait personne de vivant, seulement ces rôdeurs qui entraient dans la ville. Je souhaitais vraiment qu'ils arrivent pour venir nous aider. Mais ils n'étaient toujours pas là, et je n'avais plus vraiment d'espoir qu'ils arrivent maintenant.

Puis je vis quelque chose au loin qui arriva vers nous, je secouais l'épaule de Maggie pour la prévenir et je dis :

« C'est un véhicule !

\- Tu penses que c'est eux ?

\- Je sais pas, on verra bien quand ce véhicule arrivera. Peut-être que c'est eux ou alors ce sont les connards qui reviennent nous refaire la peau »


	22. Chapitre 22 : Recoller les morceaux

**Chapitre 22 : Recoller les morceaux du puzzle**

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

On essaya de marcher dans les lieux où il y avait le moins de rôdeurs, mais plus on avançait plus les rôdeurs devenaient nombreux. Et même si on essayait de changer de cap, c'était presque impossible d'essayer de rejoindre la sortie. C'était là où ils étaient le plus concentrés. Il fallait qu'on se réfugie dans une maison, on ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dehors. Mais on essaya d'aller dans différentes maisons mais personne ne voulait nous ouvrir. On se réfugia donc vers l'infirmerie et par chance ils nous ouvrirent. Je lâchais le rôdeur avant de rentrer.

Denise nous demanda si on était blessé ou mordu mais on répondit de façon négative. Plus tard, on entendit des coups de feu, on se précipita vers les fenêtres. Pour le moment il n'y avait que des rôdeurs. Ensuite on vit Rick qui tenait son fils dans les bras, il était accompagné de Michonne et de Molly. Denise ouvrit la porte et elle referma très vite lorsque tout le monde était rentré.

Le chef déposa son fils sur une table, celui-ci s'était pris une balle dans l'œil et il était inconscient. Le docteur ordonna à tout le monde de lui apporter tout ce qu'elle demandait. Michonne tenait Carl pendant que Denise commençait à s'occuper de l'adolescent mais Rick prit une hache et sortit de l'infirmerie. La femme noire voulut le rejoindre mais le docteur lui demanda qu'elle tienne encore pendant quelque minute Carl.

Lorsque ce fut fini, celle-ci sortit rejoindre Rick, tout d'eux éliminèrent chaque rôdeur. On remarqua qu'ils commençaient à être en difficulté, on sortit donc pour aller les aider. On restait groupé et on fermait un cercle pour mieux éliminer les rôdeurs. En plus, on avait moins de chance de se faire mordre.

 _Point de vue initial :_

Le véhicule était maintenant proche d'Alexandria, on pouvait apercevoir le conducteur. Heureusement pour nous ce n'était pas un type qu'on ne connaissait pas, c'était cet enfoiré de Ryley mais j'étais rassurée de savoir que c'était lui. J'étais aussi étonnée de le voir, Michonne m'avait précisé qu'il n'avait pas survécu la dernière fois. Celui-ci essaya d'attirer les rôdeurs loin de la ville, il en profita pour écraser certain rôdeurs avec son 4x4.

Puis on vit Glenn qui attirait les rôdeurs, Enid montait la tour et nous rejoignit. Glenn était vraiment dans une impasse, il y avait trop de rôdeur qui était autour de lui. Maggie et moi essayions de tirer sur les rôdeurs mais malheureusement on avait plus de balle. On ne pouvait pas bouger d'ici et on allait assister à la mort de l'asiatique. Heureusement, Abraham et Sasha étaient arrivés à temps pour le sauver, ils éliminèrent tous les rôdeurs qui encerclaient Glenn. Le militaire demanda à l'asiatique d'ouvrir le portail, ainsi on descendit de la tour pour aller sur le toit du camion.

Daryl avait un plan, il indiqua qu'il allait se débarrasser d'une grande partie des rôdeurs en les attirant vers la « rivière » qui était proche de la ville. Il mit de l'essence dans cette eau ensuite on entra tous dans la voiture tandis que Daryl resta sur le toit, Abraham avança la voiture jusqu'à ce que le chasseur lui demanda de s'arrêter. Celui-ci prit le lance-rocket et tira sur la « rivière » ainsi des flammes jaillissent et une grande partie des rôdeurs étaient attirés par le feu.

On élimina tous les rôdeurs qui étaient encore dans la ville, cela nous pris toute la nuit. Dans la matinée, tout le monde se réunissait devant l'infirmerie. Denise recousait la plaie de mon mari, je restais auprès de lui. Le chasseur avait certainement lu dans mes pensées, il m'indiqua d'aller rejoindre mon frère qui était blessé. Il ajouta que je ne devais pas me faire de soucie pour lui, que c'était juste qu'une égratignure. Je l'embrasserais en guise de remerciement, ensuite je me dirigeais vers la chambre où il était. Mon père était assis à côté de lui, il lui tenait la main. Je m'assis de l'autre côté du lit, au moins il avait son père d'un côté et sa sœur de l'autre. Je passais ma main sur ses cheveux et mon autre main lui tenait la sienne.

J'étais attristée de voir que mon frère n'aurait plus qu'un œil et j'espérais surtout qu'il survive. Mon père et moi lui parlons, on savait qu'il nous entendait et on lui indiquait de tenir bon. D'un coup, on sentit la pression de sa main qui serrait contre la nôtre.

Durant une semaine on se débarrassa de tous les cadavres et on nettoya la ville. Bientôt elle redevenait comme avant. Aussi on mit quelques pièges à l'entrée de la ville pour que les rôdeurs tombent dedans. Mais on commençait à avoir moins de provision, malgré qu'il y en avait qui en ramenait cela ne suffisait pas pour tenir plus d'un mois. On commença à cultiver des légumes mais ça allait prendre beaucoup de temps pour qu'on ait des légumes. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour tout le monde. Malgré ces soucis, on était tous devenu proche, on veillait les uns et les autres. Depuis quelques temps, j'étais devenue proche avec Molly mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'appeler « maman ». Aussi il y avait Carol qui veillait beaucoup sur Maggie et moi, c'était comme une mère pour nous qui veillait sur ses filles qui étaient enceintes. Par conséquent, je voyais beaucoup moins mon père et Daryl, ils partaient souvent chercher de la nourriture. Je ne disais rien mais parfois j'avais envie de leur dire d'arrêter d'en faire trop, qu'ils restent plus souvent à la maison. Mais j'en voulais un peu à mon père car c'était lui qui demandait à chaque fois à mon mari de l'accompagner. Comme mon père avait confiance en lui et que Daryl était fidèle, il ne refusait jamais de l'accompagner. Depuis quelques jours mon frère était réveillé, Denise lui avait dit qu'il devait s'habituer à voir avec un seul œil. Il devait faire des exercices pour sa rééducation.

Aussi un jour, Wesley passa à la maison, je préparais le repas tandis que Daryl mit la table. Mon mari ouvrit la porte au docteur et celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il voulait me parler. Par peur, on demanda tous les deux si c'était par rapport à notre enfant, mais Wesley répondit qu'on ne devait pas se faire de souci. On s'assit donc autour de la table, le docteur se plaça en face de nous deux.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-il

\- Quoi donc ? Demandai-je

\- Je t'ai menti à propos de la cause de la mort de ta fille. Elle n'est pas morte à cause d'un manque d'énergie. Non elle est morte d'une autre façon. C'est Ryley qui l'a tuée.

\- Quoi ?! Ce connard a tué mon bébé !

\- Oui… Tu veux que je t'explique ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? »

Je ne répondis pas mais je me contentais de bouger la tête de façon affirmative. Le docteur m'expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque je m'étais évanouie après l'accouchement, Wesley nettoyait ma fille. A ce moment-là, Ryley était arrivé, il demanda de façon menaçante où était mon enfant. Mais le docteur n'eût pas le temps de répondre car celui-ci avait déjà pris mon bébé dans ses bras. Il indiqua au docteur que c'était dangereux de garder un bébé par le temps qui courait. Il ajoutait qu'il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse, Wesley supplia Ryley d'épargner Elly mais celui-ci avait décidé de la tuer. Le docteur essaya de reprendre le bébé mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, il frappa le docteur jusqu'à qu'il n'est plus assez de force pour se relever. Wesley regardait à présent Ryley qui tordait la nuque de mon bébé, il m'indiqua qu'il s'en voulait car il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il se pardonna à plusieurs reprises mais je lui indiquais que je ne lui en voulais pas car il avait essayé de sauver ma fille. J'en voulais surtout à Ryley, c'était à cause de lui que j'avais perdu mon bébé. Je savais que s'il nous en avait parlé c'était pour nous mettre en garde. Il allait certainement tuer notre enfant dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Durant un mois, j'observais Ryley, il essayait de se rapprocher de mon père. Ce qui marcha à merveille, mon père avait confiance en lui et quand il partait en excursion avec Daryl, mon père lui demanda à chaque fois de faire certaine chose pour lui durant son absence. Mais je savais qu'au fond c'était une stratégie pour pouvoir l'assassiner plus facilement, j'avais l'impression de revivre la même chose d'il y a presque 3 ans de cela. Quand je faisais partie de son groupe et qu'il avait assassiné le chef du groupe pour qu'il puisse prendre sa place. Mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de mon père et il fallait que je l'en empêche.

Daryl me soutenait, il me disait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en cet homme. Et que s'il pouvait, il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas le motif nécessaire pour le faire. On avait seulement des suppositions. Mais c'est alors qu'un jour, Daryl et moi suivions Ryley jusqu'à un endroit éloigné de la ville. Il y avait là-bas quelques personnes qui l'attendaient, c'étaient des habitants d'Alexandria. Ils faisaient une réunion. Ryley était le chef de ce petit groupe, il leur indiquait que bientôt il allait reprendre le pouvoir. Et pour ça il avait besoin d'éliminer mon père. Maintenant, on était sûr qu'il voulait le tuer mais on savait que si on allait prévenir mon père, il ne nous croira pas. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était d'empêcher Ryley de voir mon père. Daryl m'indiqua que pour ça il sera obligé de partir souvent à l'extérieur avec mon père. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce plan mais il pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je me contentais de dire qu'il avait raison mais cela m'attristais de savoir que je verrais beaucoup moins mon mari et mon père.

Un jour, lorsque j'étais allée chez Maggie et Glenn, je me dirigeais vers la maison. Je croisais le chemin de Ryley, celui-ci eut le malheur de me faire une remarque. Je commençais par m'énerver, en lui disant toute sorte d'insultes. Mais plus il essaya de me calmer, plus ma colère grandissait jusqu'à que je le menace avec mon flingue.

« Je savais que ce jour allait arriver ! Ajouta-Ryley

\- Ferme ta gueule ! Tu n'es qu'un fouteur de merde ! C'est à cause de toi que je vois beaucoup moins mon mari et mon père !

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ce serait ma faute ?

\- Tu crois que je sais pas ce que tu manigances ! Tu fais croire à tout le monde que t'es un gentil mais en vrai t'es qu'un connard ! J'aurais dû te tuer dès que je t'avais rencontré !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de le faire maintenant ? Vas-y tue-moi, j'attends que ça ! »

Je n'arrivais pas appuyer sur la gâchette, quelque chose m'en empêcher.

« Tu sais pourquoi t'arrives pas à me tirer dessus ? Parce que t'as pas de couille, c'est vrai que tu n'es plus la même femme que j'avais connu avant, tu es devenu forte et courageuse mais pas assez pour me tuer

\- Ferme-là ! Je veux plus entendre un son sortir de ta bouche ! »

Les habitants étaient tous autour de nous, ils étaient spectateur de la scène. Il y avait tous ceux de ma famille qui était là, ils ne cessaient pas de dire « Penny, ne fais pas ça ! ».

« Ces gens ignorent qui tu es réellement, ils ne savent pas que tu as tué beaucoup de gens. Quand Aaron et Éric t'ont emmené ici, ils ignorent que tu es un psychopathe, un type dangereux ! Je veux en finir avec toi, je veux que tu disparaisses. Personne ne sera triste que tu sois mort !

\- Alors tue-moi ! Vas-y tire ! Tu sais que si tu ne le fais pas maintenant tu vas vite le regretter

\- Ferme-là !

\- En tout cas, on aura passé un bon moment tous les deux et je n'oublierais nos nuits passées ens… »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'assommais avec mon flingue. Cette enflure tomba par terre, du sang gisait par terre. Les gens me regardaient, je me doutais qu'ils me jugeaient mais je m'en foutais, je voulais juste me barrer d'ici. Je poussais tout le monde et je rentrais chez moi.

Daryl qui avait assisté au conflit me suivit jusqu'à la maison. Il me prit dans ses bras et il tenta de me calmer, j'étais frustrée par le fait que j'avais péter un câble en public. Je savais bien que c'était à cause de mon stress lié aux évènements récents mais j'aurais dû me contrôler.

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

Cela faisait presque 3 mois qu'on avait plus eu de problème avec les rôdeurs et qu'on ne trouvait plus de survivant. Depuis que des rôdeurs avaient envahi la ville, Aaron et moi étions devenus proche, on était devenu ami et on se voyait très souvent. Dès qu'il avait besoin d'aide, j'étais là pour l'aider. Parfois, on allait à l'extérieur pour aller chercher des provisions.

Il y avait une semaine de cela, deux équipes étaient parties chercher de la nourriture. Il y avait celle qui composait Daryl et Rick, et l'équipe qui composait Aaron et moi. Ils partaient d'un côté tandis que nous de l'autre. On partit vers une petite ville qui était à quelques kilomètres d'Alexandria, on chercha dans différentes maisons. Malheureusement on ne trouva pas grand-chose, on prit le peu qu'on trouvait, c'était déjà mieux que rien. On trouva un endroit où il y avait beaucoup de provision mais c'était difficile de les atteindre car il y avait un groupe de rôdeurs.

« C'est impossible d'aller récupérer ce qu'il y a là-bas. Ils sont trop nombreux, indiqua Aaron

\- Non, il faut qu'on tente de les récupérer. C'est une chance qu'on aura pas avant un certain temps

\- Mais c'est trop dangereux Steven, je veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour ça

\- T'inquiètes pas Aaron, je vais pas mourir aujourd'hui, j'en ai pas l'attention »

Je demandais à mon partenaire d'attirer les rôdeurs pendant que j'allais descendre récupérer les provisions. La majorité des créatures étaient attirés par Aaron, il y en avait encore quelques-uns qui étaient restés proches des provisions. Je les éliminais un par un en étant le plus discret possible, je récupérais les provisions mais il y en avait qui était dans un sac. Ce sac était difficile à récupérer, dès que j'essayais de le tirer, il y avait les meubles qui commençaient à s'effondrer. Je n'insistais pas, mais lorsque je fis marche arrière, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait un meuble juste derrière moi et sans faire exprès je le fis tomber.

Le bruit résonna dans la salle, j'entendis les râles des rôdeurs qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de moi. Je courus le plus vite possible vers la sortie, certain rôdeur me barrait la route et je les poussais de façon à ce qu'ils ne me mordent pas. Lorsque j'étais sortie, Aaron me prit dans ses bras.

« Tu me refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru que t'aller y passer !

\- T'inquiètes pas, je le referais plus. J'ai pas envie que tu fasses une crise cardiaque à cause de moi, dis-je en souriant »

Il se mit à sourire face à ma réponse et même si j'avais failli y passer, j'avais quand même réussit à récupérer les provisions. On rentra à Alexandria, on était content d'avoir ramené des provisions, sachant qu'on avait connu certain jour où on était rentré les mains vides.

 _Point de vue initial :_

Lorsque je me réveillais Daryl n'était plus au lit, je descendis les escaliers et il était dans la cuisine en train de manger. Il y avait une liste sur la table, celui-ci m'indiqua que c'était Denise qui lui avait apporté. Ils allaient encore partir, les provisions qu'avaient apportées Aaron et Steven ne suffisaient pas pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois. Il m'indiqua qu'ils devaient partir, il fallait qu'ils trouvent de la nourriture. Le chasseur ajouta qu'il essayera de trouver des couches, des habits et de la poudre de lait pour notre enfant qui n'allait pas tarder à naitre.

Dans la journée, je restais avec Molly, je l'aidais à faire la cuisine. En même temps, on bavardait, on racontait des moments de notre ancienne vie et de la nouvelle. En passant du temps avec elle, j'essayais de rattraper le temps perdu. Je me rendais compte que c'était une femme formidable et je comprenais pourquoi mon père l'avait aimé. Elle était gentille, honnête, sérieuse et elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, c'était une femme respectable.

Je passais la journée avec elle et j'avais vraiment passé un bon moment, j'avais presqu'oublié qu'on vivait dans un monde post-apocalyptique. Daryl et mon père arrivèrent dans la nuit, le chasseur m'indiqua qu'il surveillerait cette nuit un homme qu'ils ont trouvé dans la journée et qui a tenté de voler les provisions. Au final ils avaient tout perdu dans un lac. Il râlait un peu avant de partir, il aurait préféré rester auprès de moi et se reposer mais au lieu de ça il fallait qu'il surveille cet homme. Même après avoir fermé la porte, je l'entendais encore en train de râler, ce qui me fit sourire.

Mais durant cette nuit je ne dormais pas et j'apercevais de ma fenêtre : d'abord Daryl puis Abraham et Denise qui couraient. Je sortis de la maison pour les suivre, Maggie et Glenn les suivaient aussi. On se dirigea vers la maison de mon père et lorsqu'on entra, on vit le type qu'ils avaient ramené, on pointait nos armes vers lui. Aussi on vit que mon père et Molly étaient habillés de façon léger, surtout mon père qui était torse nu. Le type voulait nous parler, on décida donc d'aller dans le salon.

Il expliquait comment il avait réussi à s'échapper, il disait que c'était facile. Il ajouta qu'il avait vu notre arsenal, selon lui on était bien armé mais par contre on manquait de vivre. Il expliquait qu'au début quand il avait rencontré Daryl et mon père, il pensait que c'étaient des mauvais types mais il avait tort.

Il nous précisa qu'il vivait dans une communauté qu'il appelait la Colline et là-bas ils cultivaient, ils élevaient des animaux, ils avaient donc beaucoup de vivre. Mon père n'était pas convaincu sur ce qu'il nous racontait, pour se justifier celui-ci nous indiqua qu'il les emmènerait vers sa communauté, c'était à une journée de voiture. Ils étaient tous déterminés à partir, même Maggie qui était enceinte allait partir avec eux.

Cela m'embêtais qu'ils partent et parfois j'aimerais les accompagner mais à cause de ma grossesse ce n'était même pas la peine de partir. Je me fatiguais plus vite que d'habitude et en plus je risquais de perdre mon enfant ou ma vie. Je regardais mon père et il savait que j'allais lui dire quelque chose, il savait exactement ce que j'allais lui dire :

« Je sais, Penny, ce que tu vas me dire. Tu as peur qu'on s'en sorte pas sachant que t'es presque à terme

\- Oui mais aussi je voudrais que tu me laisses parler à mon mari avant qu'il parte avec vous »

Daryl et moi partions à un endroit tranquille où on pourrait parler. Je lui demandais si c'était vraiment son choix de partir avec le groupe pour aller à la Colline ou s'il le faisait par contradiction, juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir mon père.

« Ouais, j'veux pas décevoir ton père mais aussi j'ai envie d'les accompagner là-bas, en plus ils comptent sur moi. Mais j'veux aussi rester ici avec toi, j'ai pas envie d'manquer la naissance d'notre gosse, en plus ces temps-ci on n'a pas eu trop d'temps ensemble

\- Oui… mais rassure-toi Daryl. Wesley m'a dit qu'il naitra pas avant une semaine. Si tu veux partir avec eux, je t'en empêche pas, on attendra tous les deux ton retour, dis-je en souriant tout en tenant mon ventre »

Il caressa mes cheveux et il me remercia. Plus tard, ils préparèrent le véhicule, ma mère vint me voir et m'indiqua que mon père ou elle allait m'en parler et en parler à Carl par rapport à leur relation. Elle disait que cela datait d'hier soir. Je me mis à sourire, j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'ils étaient ensembles, je le souhaitais vraiment. On rejoignit mon père et mon frère, Carl indiqua à mon père qu'il restait ici. Il ajouta qu'il veillerait sur moi, qu'il fallait qu'il y est quelqu'un pour veiller sur les lieux, aussi il disait que quelqu'un de défigurait ne ferait pas bonne impression. Il prit Judith dans ses bras, ma mère embrassa mon père avant de partir, je fis de même avec mon mari. On les regarda partir de la ville.

 _Point de vue de Daryl :_

Personne parlait dans le camping-car, il y avait vraiment un silence de mort. Mais Abraham arrêta ce silence en demandant à Glenn si c'était leur décision à Maggie et lui d'avoir un enfant. Enfin, il avait demandé de façon ridicule et non subtil, tellement qu'au début l'asiatique n'avait pas compris. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, il expliqua au militaire que c'était une décision qu'ils avaient prise à deux pour construire. Ensuite, je remarquais qu'il allait se tourner vers moi pour me demander la même question ou alors une autre question du même genre. Mais comme je ne voulais pas lui répondre, tout simplement parce que ça ne lui regardait pas. Je faisais semblant de dormir, au moins je savais qu'il me foutrait la paix !

J'ouvris mes yeux et je vis par la vitre qu'il y avait eu un accident, Jésus se mit à nous dire que c'était l'un des siens. On sortit de la voiture, Rick menaça Jésus, il lui expliquait que si c'était un piège on n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. En plus, il voulait une arme et je lui répondis fermement « non », je n'avais vraiment pas confiance en ce type. J'ignorais s'il voulait nous piéger ou pas.

J'indiquais à Rick que j'avais repéré des empreintes et on les suivit jusque vers une maison. Maggie surveilla Jésus tandis que nous entrions dans la maison. On se sépara à l'intérieur pour mieux trouver les potes à Jésus, Michonne et Rick étaient partis d'un côté. Tandis que Glenn et moi étions partis de l'autre côté, Abraham était partit dans une autre direction.

On avança dans le couloir, on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Deux rôdeurs sortirent de leur cachette et on les élimina. Et je vis qu'il y avait un type dans la salle à côté, on lui indiqua qu'on connaissait le Christ et qu'il devait nous suivre. Mais il nous expliquait qu'il en restait un autre qui était blessé. On sortit de la salle et on croisa Abraham dans les couloirs, il avait trouvé le mec qui était blessé et on lui indiquait de se bouger le cul.

On ramena tout le monde dans le camping-car, les nouveaux firent leur présentation mais je ne fis pas l'effort de retenir leur prénom. Aussi je n'avais même pas donné le mien, après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur foutre ? J'étais juste un gars qui les avait sauvés. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de sympathiser avec les potes de Jésus.

Ensuite on s'arrêta, l'engin était embourbé mais heureusement on était déjà arrivé à la Colline. Lorsqu'on arriva devant l'entrée, des gardes nous ordonnaient de nous arrêter. Par réflexe, on pointa nos armes vers eux, ils voulaient qu'on baisse nos armes mais c'était aussi réciproque. Ils expliquèrent à ces types qu'on leur avait sauvés leur peau, puis ils nous laissèrent entrer. Comme nous l'avait décrit Jésus, il y avait des animaux, ils cultivaient des plantes, il y avait même un forgeron. J'avais l'impression qu'on était dans une ville médiévale ou qu'on vivait au Moyen-Age. Il nous expliquait plein de trucs mais je ne fis pas vraiment attention, je me préoccupais d'observer un peu partout. Il nous proposa de nous faire visiter la grande baraque.

Deux filles sortirent de la maison, elles nous regardaient tous un par un puis leurs regards se dirigèrent vers celui de Rick. Elles se mirent à l'appeler par son prénom et visiblement il les connaissait. Elles lui sautèrent au cou, j'avais l'impression qu'elles l'étranglaient. Ces filles avaient l'air vraiment tarées et je me demandais comment mon ami les connaissait. Puis il présenta chacun des membres du groupe et finit par me présenter :

« Lui c'est Daryl, c'est le mari de Penny

\- Oh ça m'étonne pas d'elle ! S'exclamèrent les deux tarées, elle a toujours aimé les hommes musclés

\- Je me présente, je m'appelle Abby

\- Et moi c'est Delia, on est les amies d'enfance de Penny

\- Ah ? Répondis-je »

C'était la seule réponse que j'avais pu sortir, bon c'était mieux que si je n'avais rien répondu. Mais j'étais vraiment sur le cul de savoir que ces meufs étaient des amies à ma femme. En plus, elles se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, Rick expliquait qu'elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles avaient 6 ans. Elles étaient inséparables. Elles ne tardèrent pas à me dire qu'elles formaient le trio infernal : la coupable, la psychopathe et la perverse. Bizarrement, j'avais une idée de qui était la perverse.

Après ces retrouvailles et ces présentations, on entra dans la baraque. Elle était énorme mais la déco ne me plaisait pas. C'était trop vieillot à mon goût, en plus ça sentait vraiment le vieux ! D'ailleurs un vieux sortit d'une salle, c'était le fameux Grégory que le Christ nous avait parlé. Ce vieux voulait qu'on se lave, il disait que « la propreté était une gageure ». Moi personnellement, je le prenais comme ça : « En gros, vous puez ». Mais je m'en foutais, je n'allais pas me laver pour lui, personne ne m'obligerait. Rien que pour le faire chier je resterais le plus près possible de lui, au moins il sentira ma puanteur.

On attendit que Maggie négocie avec Grégory, après qu'ils se soient parlé. Jésus nous expliquait que le vieux voulait un marché équitable. Ce mec avait l'air chiant, c'était impossible de négocier avec lui. Rick lui indiqua qu'on manquait de nourriture et qu'on ne pouvait pas rentrer bredouilles. Le Christ proposa d'aller parler à Grégory pour trouver un arrangement. Puis un gars arriva, le vieux sortit de son trou et lui demanda quel était le problème. Il indiqua que des potes à eux étaient arrivés.

On sortit de la maison, les mecs expliquaient qu'ils avaient perdu deux gars et que c'était à cause d'un certain Negan. En plus ce type leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas emmené assez de provisions et donc il avait gardé un de leur pote. Mais il l'épargnerait que s'ils transmettaient un message à Grégory.

Je sentais que c'était un coup foireux et comme je le pensais le type lui enfonça un couteau dans le ventre. On attaqua les mecs, Rick s'occupait de celui qui avait blessé le vieux et moi je brisais le bras d'un type qui étranglait Abraham. On s'arrêta lorsque Rick avait tué le mec, tous les gens nous regardaient comme si on était des bêtes de foire. Des types avec des lances nous menacèrent mais mon ami ne les craignait pas et il pointa son flingue vers eux. Jésus se mit entre eux pour empêcher que ça parte en couille. Grâce à lui le conflit s'arrêta.

Grégory se fit soigner, par contre nous on attendait dans le bureau du vieux. Rick demanda à Jésus qui était Negan, il expliqua que c'était un type qui dirigeait un groupe qui se faisait appelé les Sauveurs. Ses hommes étaient venus ici et ils avaient tabassé à mort un gamin pour montrer l'exemple. Le vieux n'avait pas su gérer le conflit et il céda tout aux Sauveurs : la moitié de leur provision, de leur bête et de leur culture pour avoir la paix. Pour moi c'était vraiment débile, ils avaient donné la moitié de leurs trucs juste parce qu'un môme s'était fait tabassé. Je proposais donc au Christ qu'on ramène leur ami et qu'on se débarrasse de ce type et de ses hommes en échange on récupère de la bouffe, des médocs et aussi une vache, ça pouvait toujours servir. Il indiqua qu'il allait en parler à Grégory.

Maggie négocia encore une fois avec le vieux et cette fois-ci il accepta pour de bon. Ils déposèrent les provisions dans l'engin. Rick demanda à l'un des gars de venir avec nous car il déposait les provisions chez Negan et il connaissait donc les lieux, il lui promit de ramener son ami. Puis, les deux amies de Penny s'approchèrent du camping-car. Elles voulaient nous dire au revoir mais Rick avait décidé qu'elles nous accompagnent. Il disait que ça ferait plaisir à ma femme de les revoir. Bien sûr, elles acceptèrent et on entra dans l'engin.

Durant le voyage, les deux gonzesses s'étaient mis pas très loin de moi, j'avais compris qu'elles voulaient me parler. Sûrement, elles voulaient savoir des trucs sur Penny. Celle qui avait les cheveux courts et blonds platine me demanda :

« Je suppose que Stanley est mort si tu es devenu son mari et sa fille a-t-elle survécu ?

\- Nan

\- Ils sont morts comment tous les deux ? Me demanda la brune

\- Ben elle vous expliquera

\- T'es pas trop bavard comme mec »

Je ne répondis pas à la brune, le blanc suffisait pour montrer que je n'aimais pas parler. J'avais envie de pioncer et je voulais juste qu'on me foute la paix. Les deux femmes avaient compris que je voulais dormir et me laissèrent seul.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le début d'un long conflit

Voilà le dernier chapitre de Survivre avant tout, la suite s'intitulera La Guerre et la Renaissance de l'Humanité. Malheureusement il faudra attendre que la saison 7 commence pour que j'écrive la suite. En tout cas si vous avez aimés les OC de Survivre avant tout sachez que j'ai aussi écrit un OS Crossover entre The Walking Dead et Breaking Bad. Ce One-Shot se nomme Virus ou Drogue, je le publierai bientôt. Sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Le début d'un long conflit**

Ils étaient enfin rentrés à Alexandria, ma mère rejoignit mon père tandis que moi je rejoignis mon mari qui se mit à sourire en me voyant. Je l'embrassais avec passion et il continua à sourire. Je devinais qu'il cachait quelque chose. Je compris très vite ce qu'il me cachait, une femme blonde et une femme brune sortirent du camping-car. Je les reconnus directe et je me mis à leur sauter au cou. J'étais tellement heureuse de les revoir, elles m'avaient tellement manqué. Je n'arrivais pas y croire qu'elles n'étaient pas si loin d'Alexandria. Et je devinais aussi qu'elles avaient dû vivre des épreuves difficiles pour survivre.

Mon père nous indiqua qu'on devait tous se réunir à l'église. Lorsque nous étions tous assis, mon père nous expliqua qu'ils avaient fait un marché avec les habitants de la Colline, ils devaient éliminer un groupe de survivant qui se faisait appelé les Sauveurs. En échange, la Colline nous donna des provisions. Il voulait attaquer par surprise ces hommes comme l'avait fait avant ça les Loups. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce plan, c'était vraiment insensé de faire ça. On n'allait pas risquer nos vies pour eux, même s'il y avait dans le lot mes amies d'enfance. Morgan intervint et dit qu'il fallait qu'on négocie avec les Sauveurs. Mais comme je pouvais m'y attendre mon père n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il voulait se débarrasser de ce problème au plus vite.

D'un coup je sentis que mon ventre me lança, j'essayais de ne pas montrer ma douleur. Seulement je sentais que cela continué mais de façon plus violente. Je savais que ces contractions annonçaient que j'allais accoucher et je ne tarderais pas à perdre mes eaux. Mon père demanda si quelqu'un avait une autre suggestion, je levais la main avec peine.

« Oui, Penny ?

\- Papa, ça rien à voir avec ce qu'on vient de parler mais… Je suis sûr que je vais accoucher ! »

Mon père demanda à ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés de sortir. Bientôt il ne resta plus que les Grimes et les Dixon. Mon père paniquait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ma mère essaya de le calmer. Je me levais du banc avec peine. Et j'essayais de marcher mais c'était difficile, mes contractions devenaient trop douloureuses. Daryl m'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Wesley prépara tout à mon arrivée. Denise l'aiderait durant l'accouchement, il disait qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne.

Durant l'accouchement, je ne cessais pas de crier de douleur, je tenais la main de Daryl avec force. Je devais certainement lui broyer la main mais le chasseur ne disait rien. Wesley me demanda de pousser encore et encore. Je poussais de toute mes forces, le docteur m'annonça de continuer car il voyait à présent la tête. Il demanda à Denise d'apporter d'autres serviettes et une bassine d'eau. J'entendis bientôt les gémissements du bébé.

« C'est un garçon ! S'écria Wesley »

Il s'occupa de l'enfant pendant quelques temps puis il me l'apporta. Wesley et Denise partirent pour nous laisser seul avec notre nouveau-né. Notre bébé était magnifique et j'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir dans mes bras, je me mis à verser des larmes de joie. Je caressais ses quelques cheveux, je regardais ses beaux yeux bleus. Puis je regardais Daryl.

« Alors t'as une idée quel prénom on pourrait donner à notre fils ? Demandais-je en souriant

\- J'sais pas et toi ? »

Je me mis à réfléchir pendant quelques secondes et je finis par trouver le prénom idéal.

« Que dis-tu de Killian ? Ça lui irait bien, tu penses pas ?

\- Si, j'trouve qu'c'est super comme prénom »

C'était décidé on allait l'appeler comme ça. Notre fils commença à s'endormir, je proposais à mon mari de le prendre dans ses bras. Le chasseur hésita, il avait peur de mal le prendre (pourtant il avait déjà porté Judith à sa naissance) mais je lui montrais comment faire. Bientôt, Killian se retrouva dans les bras de son père, je souriais en les voyant tous les deux, ils étaient tellement mignon.

Daryl décida de le surnommer « le petit soldat ». Je trouvais que ce surnom était mignon comme l'était le surnom de Judith, « la petite guerrière ».

Ensuite, mes parents et mon frère rentrèrent dans la chambre, ma mère en voyant le bébé se mit à s'écrier « Oh qu'il est mignon ce petit ! ». Elle demanda à Daryl si elle pouvait le prendre et le chasseur lui tendit le bébé. Elle montra Killian à mon père et à Carl, d'ailleurs mon frère nous indiqua qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était devenu oncle. On se mit tous à sourire face à cette phrase. Killian passa de bras en bras, d'abord il arriva dans les bras de mon père puis il finit dans les bras de mon frère.

Je demandais tout de même à mon père s'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir le lendemain chez les Sauveurs. Il se mit à me répondre que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, qu'ils partiraient dans 2 ou 3 jours. Il voulait que Daryl et moi profitions de notre nouvelle vie de famille. Je remerciais mon père de nous laisser un peu de temps ensemble sachant que je ne viendrais pas avec eux. Wesley voulait que je me repose pendant quelques jours.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Delia et Abby vinrent me rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait qu'elles et moi avec le bébé dans mes bras. Celles-ci me demandèrent ce qui m'était arrivé durant tout ce temps. Je leur expliquais comment étaient morts Stanley et Elly. Aussi j'évoquais le moment où je vivais avec le groupe de Ryley puis comment j'avais rejoint le groupe de mon père et comment Daryl était devenu mon mari. Je leur demandais de garder pour elles que Ryley m'avait violé à mainte reprise et qu'il était responsable de la mort de ma fille. Elles promirent de ne rien dire et après je leur retournais la question.

Elles m'expliquèrent qu'elles avaient essayé d'appeler à la maison mais comme il n'y avait plus d'électricité, je n'avais pas répondu. Elles ajoutèrent qu'elles étaient au départ 4 personnes : il y avait mes deux amies et leur amant. Ils avaient rencontré un autre groupe de survivant et ils sont restés avec eux pendant quelques mois. Mais un jour une horde de rôdeur les attaqua, beaucoup d'entre eux était mort notamment leur compagnon. Elles avaient donc survécu toutes les deux pendant plusieurs mois. Elles me racontaient qu'elles suivaient un chemin de fer et elles eurent de l'espoir lorsqu'elles apprirent qu'il y avait une communauté. Mais quand elles avaient suivi le chemin de fer pendant un certain, elles trouvèrent un panneau qui était écrit « Pas de communauté ». Elles décidèrent de rebrousser chemin et de continuer à survivre, espérant trouver un jour un endroit où elles pourraient se loger. Cependant un jour, elles eurent le malheur de croiser le chemin d'un groupe de taré, ils avaient un W marqué sur leur front. Ces types leur avaient demandé qu'elles donnent toutes leurs armes et leurs provisions. Ils leur promirent de les épargner mais en réalité ils avaient envie de les tuer puis de découper leur cadavre. Malgré qu'Abby fasse du judo, elle n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser tous les hommes. Et le chef commença par la frapper à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement, un homme arriva pour les sauver.

Il maîtrisa tous les hommes et en élimina quelques-uns, les autres étaient effrayés et se faufilèrent dans les bois. Elles remercièrent leur sauveur, cet homme n'était autre que Jésus. Et il leur proposa de vivre à la Colline, mes deux amies hésitèrent. Même si cet homme leur avait sauvé la vie, elles ne savaient pas si elles pouvaient lui faire confiance. Mais elles finirent par accepter. Delia m'indiqua qu'elle avait rencontré là-bas son nouveau compagnon, cet homme était intelligent mais aussi il était devenu doué pour tuer les rôdeurs. Par conséquent Abby n'avait pas rencontré l'homme de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas renouer des liens forts avec un homme car elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre comme elle avait perdu son compagnon.

Ensuite, on se mit à parler des moments de notre jeunesse. On se connaissait depuis qu'on était petite, on avait fréquenté les mêmes écoles, on avait les mêmes amis. C'est après le lycée que nos chemins se séparèrent, enfin pour Abby car elle était partie faire ses études au Royaume-Uni, son pays natal. Elle faisait des études en paléontologie et elle revenait aux Etats-Unis après avoir terminé ses études. Tandis que Delia et moi avions fait des études ensemble, on était partie toutes les deux à une école vétérinaire.

Enfin deux jours passèrent, mon père et le groupe partirent de la ville, mes deux amies et Jésus les accompagner. Ces deux jours étaient passés vite, je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer.

Il fallait dire que j'avais profité de mon mari et qu'on avait profité de vivre une vie de famille. Mais il fallait bien que le jour de son départ arrive.

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

Durant le voyage, je me demandais si je n'allais pas partir dans ma folie. Même si cela faisait quelques mois que j'étais stable, aussi il fallait dire que c'était grâce à Molly que je n'avais plus fait de crise. C'était juste que je n'aie pas envie d'être dangereux pour le groupe mais comme Rick m'avait demandé de venir, je comprenais qu'il avait enfin confiance en moi.

Par contre, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait que Ryley vienne avec nous sachant que c'était un homme impitoyable et dangereux. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le moment mais je savais qu'il complotait contre le shérif. Je mettais incrustés dans ses réunions, il voulait tuer Rick. Aussi un jour, je l'avais surpris en train de parler à lui-même, il disait qu'il voulait aussi assassiner Carl pour ne pas que celui-ci se venge et ensuite Daryl car il représentait un obstacle pour lui. Je savais que c'était une manière d'obtenir le pouvoir mais aussi pour détruire Penny de l'intérieur. Celle-ci deviendrait frêle et il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voudra d'elle. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas prévenir Rick car il avait trop confiance en Ryley et même si le chef avait confiance en moi. Il ne me croirait jamais, tout ça parce que j'étais fou.

Enfin nous arrivions sur une route durant la journée, Rick nous expliqua de nous disperser tous les 400 mètres et qu'on revienne dans les deux heures pour qu'on puisse faire le point. Aaron et moi partions dans la forêt, là-bas on trouverait certainement des rôdeurs. Comme le plan c'était de rapporter une tête qui ressemblerait le plus à Grégory.

Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes, on se mit à entendre le râle d'un rôdeur. On se dirigea discrètement vers le son. La créature était coincée sous un arbre, elle essayait de nous attraper. Mais on était trop loin pour elle. Aaron enfonça un couteau dans son crâne, puis je sortis mon couteau pour découper la tête du rôdeur. Ensuite on continua à en chercher d'autre jusqu'à que les deux heures soient passés.

On rejoignit la route, ils étaient tous déjà arrivés. On apporta la tête à Jésus qui allait s'en occuper. Puis Rick nous indiqua qu'on partirait dans la nuit au moment où tous les hommes à part les gardes dormiront.

Durant la nuit, on marcha vers le camp des Sauveurs. On se cacha dans les buissons, on attendit que le véhicule de Jésus arrive. Ensuite, l'homme qui apportait les provisions aux Sauveurs apporta la tête aux gardes. Ils vérifièrent si c'était bien Grégory et ils le reconnurent. L'un des deux gardes entra dans la base, Daryl en profita pour aller lui enfoncer un couteau dans son crâne. On porta son corps loin de l'entrée. Ensuite, le garde revint et Michonne lui planta son épée dans le ventre. Rick prit le soin de planter le couteau dans la tête de celui-ci. Puis on entra tous dans le camp, Rick nous indiqua de tous les éliminer. On se sépara donc formant des duos. Bien sûr j'étais accompagné d'Aaron, on avança dans les couloirs et on entra dans les chambres pour assassiner les types qui dormaient. Cela ne me plaisait guère mais il fallait le faire. D'un coup, une alarme se mit à retentir et réveilla tous les types.

Certain se mirent à nous tirer dessus, on se mit à couvert, on élimina les hommes qui voulaient nous tuer. Ensuite on entendit des hommes qui s'approchaient de nous, on se réfugia dans une salle. On pouvait entendre leur pas passer devant la porte. Mais un type voulut me frapper avec sa bouteille, j'évitais son coup et Aaron lui planta son couteau dans son cœur. Néanmoins quand on ouvrit la porte un type nous attendait de l'autre côté, Rosita lui tira dans sa tête avant même qu'il puisse tirer. On avança ensuite dans les couloirs, la jeune femme nous couvrit pendant que nous avancions. Cela dura ainsi toute la nuit.

On sortit tous dans la cour du camp, on vérifia s'il n'y avait personne. Et il n'y avait rien à signaler. Jusqu'à qu'un homme en moto sortit de l'un des bâtiments, Rosita tira sur la moto et celui-ci tomba du véhicule. Daryl courut vers cet homme et il lui sauta dessus tel un prédateur qui sauta sur sa proie. Il le frappa à plusieurs reprises et il lui demanda où il avait trouvé cette moto sachant que c'était celle de Daryl. Le mec ne voulut pas lui répondre, Rick le menaça de lui tirer dessus.

D'un coup, on entendit une femme parlait à travers un talkie-walkie, elle ordonna à Rick de baisser son arme. On pointa nos armes à l'aveugle, on n'arrivait pas à repérer cette mystérieuse femme. Rick lui demanda de sortir de sa cachette mais celle-ci refusa, elle lui indiqua qu'ils détenaient Maggie et Carol.

 _Point de vue initial :_

Ce matin-là, j'étais réveillée par les pleurs de Killian. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et je le pris dans mes bras. Je lui fis plein de bisous et de papouilles mais je savais que c'était pour autre chose qu'il m'avait appelé, il avait faim. Bientôt, il téta mon sein, c'était tellement agréable de sentir son enfant près du corps. Ensuite, après l'avoir nourri, je descendis avec mon enfant dans les bras. Il fallait que moi aussi je mange. Je déposais Killian dans un lit pliable pour bébé et je me dirigeais vers le frigo. Il restait du lait et dans le placard il y avait des céréales. C'était un petit déjeuner parfait pour ceux qui avaient la flemme de cuisiner le matin. Cependant j'avais remarqué qu'il ne restait plus trop de viande, je pensais à mon Daryl qui adorait la viande et qui serait dégoûté de ne pas en avoir au dîner. Il fallait que je parte chasser, si j'arrivais à récupérer quelques lapins se serait suffisant pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je préparais un sac pour mettre du linge propre, des couches et de la poudre de lait maternelle et je sortis un sac vide. Je sortis la poussette d'un placard et je mis des couvertures dessus. Je pris Killian pour le mettre dans la poussette. Je sortis aussi mon arc de compétition, en plus cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais plus utilisé.

« Toi, tu vas rester avec mamie, mon cœur. Maman va sortir un peu, il faut que je ramène de la viande pour papa »

Killian me répondit en faisant des petits bruits que font généralement les bébés. Je sortis de la maison et je me dirigeais vers la maison de mes parents. Lorsque je frappais à la porte, le chien de ma mère se mit à aboyer. Ma mère m'ouvrit et décala le chien pour que je puisse rentrer avec la poussette.

« Tu viens voir ta mère c'est ça ?

\- Non, je suis passée te voir pour savoir si tu peux garder Killian. Il faut que je fasse un truc et je peux pas le garder

\- Quel genre de truc ?

\- Je vais partir chasser, j'ai plus beaucoup de viande dans le frigo »

Ma mère comprit car elle connaissait Daryl, elle accepta donc de garder mon fils. En plus, ça ne lui dérangeait pas bien au contraire. Je remerciais ma mère en lui faisant un bisou sur sa joue. Ensuite, je sortis de la ville et je me dirigeais vers la forêt.

Cela faisait un certain que je n'avais plus chassé toute seule. Mais je m'inquiétais pas, je savais que j'y arriverais, après tout j'avais réussi à survivre toute seule. Je suivis les traces d'un lapin qui était passé par là, je savais qu'en suivant les traces je trouverais le terrier. Bien sûr, je ne tuerais pas tous les lapins mais quelques-uns d'entre eux. Comme prévu, je trouvais le terrier et ils étaient tous dehors. Je tirais déjà une flèche sur l'un d'eux et tous les lapins rentrèrent dans le terrier. Je mis le lapin mort dans mon sac, et j'arrachais quelques feuilles pour les placer ensuite devant le terrier. Je sortis le briquet de mon mari de la poche de mon sac et je brûlais les feuilles. Je me cachais derrière un buisson pour attendre que les lapins sortent de leur terrier.

La fumée les fit sortir, je tuais ainsi quelques lapins et je les rangeais dans mon sac. J'étouffais le petit feu, ensuite j'enlevais les feuilles cramées. Je rentrais à la maison de mes parents, ma mère tenait mon fils dans ses bras. Elle me donna toutes les affaires, elle lui fit un bisou avant qu'on parte. En rentrant à la maison, je cuisinais la viande que j'avais ramenée et la viande qui restait au frigo. Je fis un bon repas, il était fait avec amour. Maintenant, il fallait attendre que Daryl rentre à la maison.

Il rentra enfin, il sentit la bonne odeur de la viande. Il était content que je lui aie fait ce repas. Il m'embrassa en rentrant puis il se dirigea vers notre fils. Il lui fit un câlin et des bisous. Killian essaya de lui attraper son bouc, aussi c'était tentant de tirer sa barbe. Je rejoignis mon mari et mon fils, je me collais contre Daryl et je regardais Killian. On pouvait rester comme ça pendant des heures mais il fallait qu'on mange, le repas allait bientôt refroidir. Durant le repas, il m'expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. J'appris aussi que Maggie et Carol avaient été kidnappés. Et qu'elles s'en étaient bien sorties.

Le lendemain matin, je sortis de la maison, Daryl fumait dehors. Il s'arrêta de fumer quand il me vit, il savait que je n'aimais pas trop les cigarettes mais je supportais quand même l'odeur. Enfin, je m'étais habituée grâce à Daryl. Durant ma grossesse, il fumait le plus loin possible de moi, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger le bébé. Maintenant, il évitait de fumer devant Killian mais aussi devant moi.

Il répara sa moto, je m'assis auprès de lui et je lui demandais s'il allait sortir aujourd'hui. Le chasseur me répondit que pour le moment personne ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit. Je lui indiquais que je pouvais maintenant sortir et que je l'accompagnerais dès que l'occasion se présentera. Il se mit à sourire, il était content de l'apprendre.

Denise vint nous voir un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle nous indiqua qu'elle avait besoin de nous pour trouver des médicaments dans une pharmacie. Elle voulait aussi nous accompagner, Rosita, Daryl et moi n'étions pas d'accord qu'elle nous accompagne. Mais celle-ci insista d'avantage et on finit par accepter. Ma mère garderait encore une fois Killian.

Durant le voyage, Daryl conduisait le vieux cabriolet sauf qu'il avait du mal à passer les vitesses. Denise lui fit une remarque en disant qu'il débrayait trop vite et elle n'avait pas tort. Seulement il n'écouta pas, il continua à conduire sans rien dire. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez surprenant parce que généralement il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse des remarques. Le chasseur arrêta le véhicule, un arbre bloqua notre route et on était obligé de continuer à pied. On signala au docteur de rester ici pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de rôdeur aux alentours. Un rôdeur était coincé en dessous de l'arbre, Rosita s'en occupa. Daryl et moi vérifions s'il n'y en avait pas d'autre mais il n'y avait rien à signaler. Denise sortit de la voiture pour nous rejoindre.

Daryl voulait suivre les bois tandis que Rosita voulait marcher sur la voie ferrée car c'était plus rapide. On se sépara donc, je suivis mon mari tandis que Denise accompagna Rosita. Durant, la marche dans les bois, on croisa des rôdeurs. Le chasseur me disait qu'il était content que je sois venu avec eux. Aussi cela faisait un certain temps que je n'étais plus sortie, cela me manquait. J'étais un peu comme Daryl, j'aimais beaucoup sortir et bouger. Mais je supportais quand même de rester à l'intérieur contrairement au chasseur.

On arriva enfin à la ville et comme prévu Rosita et Denise étaient déjà arrivées. On se dirigea ensuite vers la pharmacie, il y avait des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, on apercevait aussi des traces de main sur les murs du bâtiment. Daryl ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un pied de biche, on entra dans la pharmacie pour vérifier s'il n'y avait aucun rôdeur. Denise avait envie de vomir, aussi ça sentait vraiment le mort et je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ait la nausée. On était sur nos gardes lorsqu'on avança dans la salle. Mais visiblement il n'y avait aucun rôdeur.

Encore une fois Daryl ouvrit le rideau de fer à l'aide de son pied de biche. On entra dans le stock de la pharmacie, Denise nous demanda de mettre les médicaments pour qu'elle puisse faire le tri. Mais on préféra prendre tout le stock. D'un coup on entendit un bruit qui venait de l'autre côté du mur, on savait que c'était un rôdeur et on décida de ne pas l'attaquer. Il devait sûrement être coincé et il ne risquerait pas de nous déranger. On continua donc à récupérer tous les médicaments.

Denise était rentrée dans la salle où il y avait le rôdeur et elle était très vite ressortit. On se demandait tous les trois pourquoi elle avait fait ça, du coup on sortit d'ici. Denise était en train de pleurer, on lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas prête.

On partit de la ville en rejoignant la voie ferrée. Durant notre marche, Denise voulait récupérer une glacière à l'intérieur d'une voiture, on lui disait que ce n'était pas important car on avait ce qu'on voulait. Seulement on remarqua que celle-ci ne nous suivait pas, elle se faisait attaquer par le rôdeur qui était à l'intérieur de la voiture. On se précipita vers elle, on voulait intervenir mais le docteur refusa, elle voulait le tuer toute seule. Après avoir tué le rôdeur, elle se mit à vomir, puis elle ouvrit la glacière. Il y avait dedans des cannettes de soda, Daryl se mit à s'énerver après elle.

Il disait qu'elle aurait pu se faire tuer, tout ça parce qu'elle voulait récupérer juste une cannette de soda. On trouvait ça vraiment ridicule et stupide en même temps.

Elle nous expliquait que ça représentait beaucoup pour elle d'être venu faire l'expédition. Elle ajoutait qu'elle voulait que Daryl vienne parce qu'il était courageux et qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Ensuite, que Rosita vienne parce qu'elle n'était plus avec Abraham et qu'elle était forte. Et enfin pour finir, elle voulait que je vienne parce qu'il fallait que je sorte et que j'étais protectrice, elle ajouta que ma présence l'a rassura.

Elle se mit à nous dire toute sorte de chose puis elle se prit un carreau dans l'œil, le pire c'est qu'elle continua de parler encore un peu. Des hommes sortirent de la forêt, on pointa nos armes vers eux. L'un d'eux nous ordonna de baisser nos armes, en plus il détenait Eugene. Cet homme avait l'arbalète de mon mari. Daryl et lui se connaissaient déjà visiblement. Cet homme lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose à dire mais le chasseur ne répondit pas, il continua de le regarder de façon menaçante. Celui-ci déclara qu'il n'était pas bavard. Il fit signe à ses hommes de nous fouillé, ils prirent nos sacs.

Daryl déclara qu'il aurait dû le tuer et ce type confirma. Ensuite Rosita demanda :

« Tu veux quoi ?

\- Désolé ma belle mais je sais pas comment tu t'appelles. Moi c'est Dwight et toi ?

\- Rosita, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Eh bien, je voudrais que vous nous emmeniez à votre ville

\- Dans tes rêves, connard ! Déclarai-je

\- Oh je vois qu'on a là une femme qui a du caractère. Et toi c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

\- Fous-lui la paix, enculé ! Grogna le chasseur

\- C'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question. Alors ma jolie ?

\- Penny

\- Tu vois c'était pas difficile »

Dwight nous expliqua qu'on devrait l'emmener là-bas pour qu'ils puissent prendre nos provisions et quelques personnes. Ou sinon il tuerait Eugene et nous. Eugene indiqua qu'il y avait un de nos amis qui était caché derrière les barils. Au début, je me demandais pourquoi il l'avait dénoncé mais je compris très vite pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il se mit à mordre le pénis de Dwight pendant ce temps Abraham qui était caché tira sur les hommes, on en profita aussi pour les éliminer. On se mit à couvert derrière les voitures et on tira sur les hommes. Dwight leur ordonna de se replier, Daryl récupéra son arbalète et il voulut les poursuivre. Mais Rosita et moi l'indiquions de s'arrêter, cela servait à rien de les poursuivre. On s'approcha d'Eugene, celui-ci était blessé, on le porta jusqu'à la voiture. On prit aussi le corps de Denise, au moins on l'enterrera quand on sera arrivé à Alexandria.

Lorsqu'on arriva à la ville, Wesley soigna Eugene, on attendit que mon père arrive. Je remarquais que Daryl était tracassé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il m'avoua qu'il avait croisé cet homme avant, il l'avait aidé lui et son groupe. Sauf qu'en remerciement, ils lui avaient volé sa moto et son arbalète. Il me disait qu'il aurait dû le tuer, au moins Denise ne serait pas morte. Je caressais ses cheveux, puis je le pris dans mes bras. Je lui indiquais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il le reverrait un jour. Mais Daryl pensa le contraire, il disait qu'il aurait pu nous tuer aujourd'hui et il se sentait responsable pour ça.

Le lendemain, Daryl était en train de s'occuper de la moto. Je sortis le rejoindre, Killian était dans mes bras. En nous voyant, il se mit à sourire, il m'embrassa puis il embrassa notre fils.

« Tu viens, j'ai fait des pancakes, dis-je en souriant

\- Ouais, j'arrive ma puce. Il faut juste qu'je répare un truc sur la moto

\- D'accord, on t'attend à l'intérieur »

Je m'assis tranquillement autour de la table. Seulement j'entendis qu'il démarra sa moto, je sus directe qu'il avait l'intention de partir. Quand je sortis de la maison, je vis que Daryl se dirigea vers la sortie.

«Daryl! »

Mais c'était peine perdu, je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je pris mon arc et je courus rapidement vers la maison de mes parents, j'indiquais à ma mère qui était dehors, de garder mon fils. Ensuite, je pris une voiture et j'ordonnais à Rosita de m'ouvrir.

Je suivis mon mari mais je perdis petit à petit sa trace. Heureusement, je savais où il se dirigeait, il allait à l'endroit où Denise était morte. Il voulait sûrement traquer Dwight pour l'éliminer. Je roulais le plus vite que je pouvais.

Lorsque j'étais arrivée là-bas, je sortis du véhicule, je trouvais sa moto qui était caché par des branches d'arbre. Je suivis ses traces jusqu'à la forêt, je n'essayais pas de l'appeler car je savais qu'il n'allait pas me répondre. En plus, s'il s'avérait que Dwight et ses hommes étaient encore ici, il valait mieux que je ne les attire pas vers moi. Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la forêt et je ne trouvais aucune trace du chasseur. Avait-il fait exprès de ne rien laisser derrière lui ? Peut-être qu'il savait que je viendrais ici pour le chercher.

J'entendis des voix masculines, je me doutais que c'était eux. Je me rapprochais vers les voix, pour ne pas me faire repérer, je me cachais derrière un buisson. Il y avait effectivement Dwight, il indiqua à ses hommes d'avancer. Je marchais sans un bruit en même temps qu'eux. Ils encerclèrent Michonne et Glenn, ensuite ils leur prirent leurs armes et ils les attachèrent, les bâillonnèrent. Puis ils les placèrent au milieu, Dwight leur ordonna de ne pas bouger. Ils se cachèrent à leur tour, ils attendirent quelqu'un et je supposais que c'était Daryl.

Bientôt, le chasseur arriva accompagné de Rosita. Glenn et Michonne essayèrent de leur faire comprendre que c'était un piège mais c'était trop tard Dwight et ses hommes les encerclèrent. Celui-ci se mit à tirer sur l'épaule de Daryl. Je chargeais mon arc et je visais la tête de l'un de ses hommes.

Ils se mirent à tirer un peu partout, ils ne savaient pas où j'étais. Je me déplaçais furtivement, j'attendis le bon moment pour trancher la gorge d'un homme. Dwight tira en ma direction, il ignorait où j'étais mais il savait que je n'étais pas très loin. Je continuais à tuer ses hommes, Dwight en avait tellement marre de perdre des hommes qu'il posa son flingue sur la tempe de mon mari.

« Si tu sors pas tout de suite de ta cachette, je te promets que je lui explose sa tête »

J'hésitais à sortir de ma cachette mais en même temps je ne voulais pas risquer la vie de mon mari.

« Sors tout de suite ! Je pense pas que t'as envie qu'il meurt, dit-il en commençant à presser sur la gâchette »

Je sortis de ma cachette, j'avais les mains en l'air. L'un des hommes me prit mon arc et il me poussa vers Daryl. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, ce qui me stupéfiait c'est qu'il était calme. Je caressais son visage, j'étais quand même contente qu'il aille bien même s'il était blessé. Ensuite, ils retirèrent les cordes et le tissu de Glenn et de Michonne. Puis ils nous enfermèrent dans un véhicule, on apercevait à peine la lumière à travers les quelques trous. Daryl se mit à soupirer.

« Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'tu fasses ça ? C'était voulu si j'suis partit comm'ça, j'voulais pas que tu me retiennes et encore moins que tu m'suives. T'aurais dû rester

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester à Alexandria et que je te laisse là-bas crever ? C'est impossible pour moi de rester en place quand je sais que tu pars vers le danger

\- Ouais j'sais. Et Killian ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, ma mère le garde.

\- Ça m'rassure alors. J'sais que tu m'en veux mais j'voulais m'occuper de Dwight. Je supportais pas à l'idée d'savoir qu'il était encore en vie. Et qu'il pourrait représenter un danger pour le groupe mais aussi pour ma p'tite famille »

Malgré que je ne voie pas grand-chose, j'entrevoyais la silhouette de Daryl et je déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'aimais quand il disait ce genre de chose, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui car il nous protégerait Killian et moi.

 _Point de vue de Steven :_

Dans la journée, Maggie eu très mal au ventre. Rick décida de l'emmener voir le docteur car Wesley n'avait pas les machines pour vérifier ce qui arrivait au bébé. Je me portais volontaire pour venir avec eux. Aaron aussi se proposa de venir. Il se mit à côté de moi dans le camping-car. Lorsque Carl et Rick rentrèrent dans le véhicule, Abraham démarra le véhicule et on sortit de la ville.

Durant le voyage, des types nous barraient la route, on sortit du véhicule. Un homme blessé était par terre en train d'agoniser. Rick voulut faire un marché avec eux mais l'homme à la moustache nous demanda qu'on leur donne toutes nos armes, et qu'ils tueraient l'un de nous. Mais Rick n'accepta pas, il lui proposa qu'ils nous donnent toutes leurs armes et qu'il ne serait pas obligé de les tuer. L'homme à la moustache refusa son offre, le chef décida qu'on parte. Il ne voulait qu'il y ait de conflit.

On s'arrêta à un endroit où on serait tranquille, Eugene regarda la carte, il chercha une route qu'on pourrait emprunter pour rejoindre la Colline. Sasha voulait qu'on prenne une route où il y aurait beaucoup de visibilité, au moins on pourrait voir si ces hommes tentaient de faire une embuscade. Rick accepta qu'on prenne cette route, Abraham démarra le camping-car.

Encore une fois, il y avait des hommes qui nous barraient la route. Cela m'énervait vraiment et je les insultais de tous les noms. Sasha demanda au chef si on devait foncer dans le tas mais il refusa, il demanda à Abraham de faire demi-tour. L'un des hommes tira en l'air pour nous effrayer et pour montrer qu'ils étaient plus forts. Cela m'énervais vraiment de voir que ces types se croyaient plus malin que nous.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas des hommes qui nous barraient la route mais des rôdeurs qui étaient attachés par des chaînes. Abraham resta au volant tandis que nous sortions du véhicule. On remarqua que trois rôdeurs avaient chacun quelque chose qui appartenait à Michonne, Daryl et Penny. Ce qui ne nous rassura pas, encore moins Rick qui commençait à avoir son visage qui se déformait. Quand Rick allait tuer l'un des rôdeurs, des hommes nous tiraient dessus. Le chef nous ordonna de remonter dans le véhicule, on tira quand même vers les hommes avant de rentrer. Rick élimina quelques rôdeurs et cassa la chaîne en coupant le bras de l'un d'eux. Ensuite il poussa les autres rôdeurs pour dégager. On rentra dans le véhicule et Abraham fit accélérer le véhicule.

C'était vraiment la panique dans le véhicule, on ne savait pas où aller car ces hommes devaient sûrement barraient toutes les routes. Aaron indiqua au chef que Maggie était brûlante de fièvre, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe. J'espérais qu'on sorte de ce cauchemar et qu'on rejoigne le plus rapidement la Colline. Mais des hommes encore plus nombreux, nous barraient encore une fois la route. Rick demanda à Abraham de reculer et de faire demi-tour. Mais on ne savait pas encore une fois où aller.

Des arbres nous barraient la route, on remarqua qu'il y avait des traces de pneu. Eugene déclara qu'ils avaient certainement de gros véhicule. D'un coup, on entendit un cri derrière nous. C'était l'homme blessé de la dernière fois qui était pendu sur le pont, celui-ci agonisait. J'en avais tellement marre que je voulais détendre l'atmosphère.

« Est-ce ça va ? Demandai-je au pendu

\- T'es sérieux, Steven. Tu vois pas que ce type est en train de crever, déclara Rick »

Mon ton d'humour n'avait pas fonctionné, personne ne souriait. Ils étaient tous tendu et bientôt un feu brûla le bois. Un homme parla de l'autre côté, il indiqua au chef qu'il devait profiter de son groupe comme si c'était notre dernier jour sur Terre.

On ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne resta plus que deux routes mais ils devaient déjà nous attendre là-bas. Eugene déclara que ces types voulaient sûrement le tas de ferraille, il se proposa de conduire jusqu'à l'une de ces routes et de nous laisser continuer à pied.

On attendit la nuit pour qu'on se réfugie dans les bois, Rick et Abraham portèrent le lit dans lequel était Maggie, Aaron et Rosita les aidèrent à porter. Carl et moi étions devant eux, on les protégeait des créatures. On élimina tous les deux, un rôdeur qui s'approchait de nous. On avança à ce rythme dans les bois. D'un coup on entendit des sifflements. Je commençais à trembler, Rick le remarqua et me demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va Steven ? »

Je le regardais avec un sourire forcé et une voix tremblante.

« T'in… t'inquiètes… pas je vais bien »

Je baissais mes yeux. Rick nous ordonna de courir, il fallait qu'on échappe à ces hommes. Les sifflements devenaient de plus en plus proches et j'avais de plus en plus mal à la tête. Mais on crut qu'on allait bientôt sortir de ce cauchemar, puis une lumière nous aveugla.

On était encerclé, il y avait énormément d'hommes qui étaient autour de nous. Ils continuaient de siffler, je voulais qu'ils arrêtent ça !

 _Point de vue omniscient :_

Le groupe était cerné, ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper. Les poissons étaient dans le filet. Abraham remarquait que Steven ne se calmait pas.

« Ça va aller Stevy »

Il lui mit une petite tape amicale sur son épaule mais celui-ci sursauta et il respira encore plus fort. Le groupe remarqua que ces hommes détenaient Eugene en otage. Un homme moustachu arriva, il indiqua au chef s'il avait profité de ses amis. Aussi il leur ordonna d'avancer et de s'agenouiller devant le camping-car. Abraham aida Maggie à la faire avancer. Ensuite ils s'agenouillèrent tous devant l'homme à la moustache, d'ailleurs celui-ci remarqua que Steven était mal en point et lui dit :

« Alors on se chie dessus ? Je peux comprendre, tu sais que t'es dans la merde »

Steven murmurait des mots qu'on pouvait à peine comprendre, celui-ci avait le regard vide et tremblait énormément. Il sursautait au moindre geste. Rick comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, qu'ils étaient bloqué et qu'au moindre faux mouvement : le groupe y passerait. Ils savaient tous que cette nuit allait être longue, pour certain elle durera une éternité. La peur s'accentua lorsque le moustachu ordonna aux hommes de libérer les prisonniers. Le groupe croisa le regard des prisonniers, Glenn tomba et remarqua qu'il y avait Maggie qui était avec eux. Celle-ci se mit à verser des larmes en le voyant, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Seulement elle manquait de force et les hommes les interdisaient de bouger. Rick regarda ses compagnons, il se sentait mal et responsable de les avoir amené dans ce pétrin. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui s'ils étaient tous ici. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille, ses enfants et ses amis.

Daryl sortit de la camionnette avec un très grand calme ce qui n'était pas à son habitude, il avait quand même gardé son regard menaçant prêt à tuer. Il finit par regarder Penny, il était très inquiet pour elle. Steven était toujours debout et ne fit pas attention au remarque du moustachu qui n'arrêtait pas de crier pour qu'il s'agenouille. Il devenait de plus en plus étrange et se griffait son poigné pour essayer de rester parmi eux et de ne pas devenir inconscient.

Penny craignait le pire pour le groupe mais aussi pour elle. Elle tint la main de Daryl et le regarda de façon inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas non plus le perdre, elle ne le supporterait pas. Rick regardait tout le groupe, il vit un Daryl calme ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, il vit Rosita et Sasha qui se retenaient de verser des larmes. Il vit Aaron qui était effrayé, son fils et sa fille qui s'inquiétaient mais garder tout de même leur calme. Il regarda Glenn et Maggie qui étaient effrayés à l'idée qu'ils ne se reverront plus. Il vit Abraham qui semblait désespérer pour tout le monde. Il croisa le regard d'Eugene qui avait été blessé avant ça et enfin il regarda Steven qui était partit dans sa folie et qui ne devait plus être parmi nous.

Le moustachu donna un gros coup sur les genoux de Steven, ce qui fit tomber celui-ci par terre, il se mit à sourire un peu.

« Tu m'écoutes maintenant ?! Hein ?! »

Il lui donna un autre gros coup dans le ventre. Le pauvre homme se prit plusieurs coups à la fois. Abraham regardait la scène, il était dégoûté de voir ça et il n'imaginait pas la tension que devait ressentir Rick à ce moment-là. Le chef regardait la scène, il se sentait impuissant.

Il ne pouvait rien faire car s'il faisait le moindre geste, il savait qu'il risquerait de perdre sa vie ou alors la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Puis l'homme à la moustache déclara la venue du chef. Un homme sortit du véhicule, il avait à la main une batte de baseball dont des fils de barbelé entourés l'objet. Celui-ci déclara en souriant :

« Alors vous faites dans votre froc ? Je sens que c'est pas loin. Ça va être la fête du slip mouillé par ici ! Alors c'est qui le chef des connards ? »

Le regard de tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu, le silence s'installa petit à petit. Les prisonniers étaient déjà silencieux, ils craignaient leur mort certaine. L'homme les observer tous un par un avec un grand sourire perturbant. L'homme à la moustache montra Rick, il lui indiquait que c'était lui, le chef du groupe. Rick le regarda comme il pouvait sans montrer le moindre doute en lui. Mais cet homme avait remarqué sa gêne, l'impuissance qu'il ressentait. Il se mit à se présenter :

"Je suis Deny"

Ensuite il expliqua ce qu'il voulait d'eux, ils voulaient qu'il travaille pour lui, qu'ils lui donnent la moitié de leur provision. Mais il expliquait qu'il était en colère après eux car ils avaient tué un bon nombre de ses hommes et il voulait les faire payer ! Pour ça, il disait qu'il piocherait l'un d'eux pour savoir qui goûtera aux coups de Lucille, sa batte de baseball. Avant ça, il voulait un peu apprendre sur eux. Il les observa et il voulait accentuer la peur qu'ils ressentent tous plus ou moins.

Il remarqua Steven qui semblait fou, il se mit à lui dire en touchant son épaule :

« Détends-toi mon vieux »

Mais celui-ci se mit à sursauter et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il demanda aux autres pourquoi il tremblait mais personne ne répondit. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tous perdu leur langue. Negan se tourna vers Steven et il fit un geste de trop qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à celui-ci. Il comprit qu'il devait le laisser tranquille dans son délire et qu'il devait torturer d'autre personne.

« J'aime beaucoup votre taré, il semble plus expressif que vous tous. Aller quoi merde ! Nous sommes entre nous ! »

Il tourna son visage vers le jeune Carl.

« Hé mais… »

Il secoua sa batte de baseball vers le visage du garçon.

« C'est ton fils, c'est exacte ? Dit-il en souriant. T'as piqué pas mal de nos armes »

Il continua son chemin vers Penny.

« Et toi tu dois être la grande fille »

Il l'a regardée avec un regard à glacer le sang.

« Comment va le bébé ? »

Penny ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder. Elle voulait cacher son inquiétude pour son enfant mais elle comprit qu'il le devinerait. Il savait lire sur l'expression du visage. Elle se demanda tout de même : « Comment avait-il su ? » Elle s'imaginait le pire pour son bébé. Est-ce qu'il avait envoyé des hommes à Alexandria ? Est-ce qu'elle allait perdre encore une fois un enfant ? Elle se posa plein de question auquel elle n'avait pas de réponse et que peut-être qu'elle n' en aura pas.

Negan déclara qu'il pouvait comprendre qu'elle s'inquiète, enfin pas vraiment car il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Il se mit à regarder Daryl droit dans les yeux et déclara :

« Je pense pas être prêt à devenir père. T'en penses quoi toi ? Putain de merde, je comprends pas pourquoi t'as voulu devenir père alors que tu peux crever à tout moment ! »

Daryl serra les poings tellement forts qu'ils étaient presque en sang, les veines ressortaient énormément. Il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge au moindre mauvais geste envers sa femme.

Negan se dirigea à présent vers Maggie, il remarqua que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air bien et déclara :

« Sérieusement t'as une sale tête, je devrais abréger tes souffrances »

Glenn se mit à crier :

« Non ! Pas elle ! »

Il se mit à bouger de sa place pour rejoindre sa femme mais les hommes de Negan le remirent à sa place. Negan expliqua à celui-ci qu'en général il ne toléra pas ce genre de réaction mais il fit une exception et dit en souriant :

« T'es à fleur de peau, je comprends »

Il fit plusieurs aller-retour sans vraiment choisir qui sera sa victime, il ne savait vraiment pas qui choisir. Ce qui accentua d'autant plus la peur que ressentait le groupe. Puis il décida de faire un plouf-plouf, au moins il était sûr que quelqu'un mourra ce soir.

Rick se mit à s'inquiéter, ce qui fit stresser encore plus les autres. Negan commençait son petit jeu sadique. Il pointa Lucille sur chaque personne où il prononçait un mot. Le stress augmenta d'avantage. Par conséquent, Steven avait craqués, il commençait à s'arracher les cheveux à cause de la peur et il suffoquait car il avait la gorge nouée. Il commença à rire subitement en secouant sa tête. Aaron regardait par moment Steven, il voulait tellement faire quelque chose pour le rassuré mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire le moindre geste. Quand Negan finit sa plouf, il déclara :

« Vous pouvez pleurer, vous pouvez crier et même chialer. Putain, vous allez tous chialer ! »

Penny se mit à fermer les yeux, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle trembla de tous ses membres, Daryl lui caressa sa main pour la rassurer mais sans grand succès. A chaque fois que Negan frappa la personne avec sa batte, elle se mit à sursauter. Tout le monde crier et pleurer. Ils ne cessaient pas de répéter :

« Non ! »


End file.
